JET: A New Begining
by BlacMatriX
Summary: (Stopped writing)
1. Sky Hollerman, Start

A young girl lay on a hospital bed, shrouded in a fresh hospital gown. Her breathing was steady and controlled. She had short navy hair, splayed all over her bed, and a dark complexion. Surrounding her was her mother, father and brother. All waiting for her to regain consciousness.

Her mother, Stephanie, had black curly hair currently in a messy bun and she was dressed in a sweater and yoga pants as her steel grey eyes gazed over the police report she was currently reading on her computer. Clutching a cup of coffee as she furrowed her brows in frustration.

Her brother, Marshal, had navy blue hair like his sister accompanying gold eyes. Those eyes were staring at his summer homework. U.A really wanted to Plus Ultra his ass this vacation. He had summer camp training the next week. Yet he hadn't completed his heroics homework. And was in a frantic state as he tried to differ kanji from katakana.

Her father, Henry, was pacing the room while his son and wife worked on their respective assignments. He tried to concentrate on the sounds in the room the beep of the heart monitor, light keyboard taps, the scratching of a pencil, and the sound of his footsteps. All while thinking. When will they arrive?

His question was answered as the door opened to,what he would describe, as a way too over excited nurse. Along his father-in-law and brother-in-law.

"Here you go, Mr Hollerman." She gestured towards the bed where the girl lay quietly. The man in question thanked the nurse and walked in. All while staring at the child on the bed.

"Um hey there, thank you for coming." He greeted plastering a fake smile as the old man glared at him.

'He still hasn't lost that look.'

He had a dark complexion, along with a few wrinkles under his eyes. Accompanied with steel eyes and white hair. He had a black turtleneck on, his lean but muscular body slightly hidden by the garment. But noticeable nonetheless.

The man behind him,the one the nurse paid more attention too. Differed greatly from the man infront. For one he was at least 7 feet and was packed with muscle. He had a pale complexion, with thick black hair slicked back. He wore a white shirt with grey pants and white sneakers.

The man in front gestured for the nurse to leave. To which she hurriedly closed the door. Before finally breaking the silence.

"Don't greet me like that mr. Nice guy, I still hate you," his son-in-law gave out a look of offense. "Anyway, I'm finally here, sorry for the lateness. Me and this oaf were caught up in hero duties." He apologized ignoring the cry out from his son.

"Hey there grandpa, oh and uncle Ace could you help me on this question." The boy called out from his table to be met by the other pro hero.

"Don't call me uncle pipsqueak, I feel old thinking about it. Mind you I'm only like 4 years older than you." He replied as he began helping him. As the other adults began discussing other matters.

"How is she. I heard she was struck by lightning." The old man muttered as he looked at his granddaughter on the bed.

"Correct, she was out cold not long after. What were more concerned about is her quirk. As the lightning barely affected her, we think that she possesses the quirk." Her mother replied as she put down her cup on the nearby table. And joined them.

"She was the most likely person to develop the it anyway. But I have a problem. How are we supposed to protect her, not just from the labs. But from the world."

* * *

Hero, a name that has taken over the world. A dream our ancestors could only wonder about, but for us it's a reality. With the global phenomenon of quirks happening, a new job opportunity has opened up, a hero. Now we take you to a fellow energy master and her hero academia in her pursuit to become the greatest her-

"Miss Hollerman, I hope you aren't daydreaming. Now listen." My homeroom teacher droned on in her strict voice as a small snicker erupted in the class. If her blond hair tied in a basic bun and black glasses said anything about her. I didn't know what.

"As you all are 7th graders we should be thinking about our future careers" The room dropped into excited chatter as students boasted on what they wanted to be when they were older. The word "Hero" was the most among them.

"Quiet down, Not all of you can become heroes." She began, crushing the dreams of many children in the process. "It requires dedication and you would have to give up almost everything to pursue this goal. Not to mention the mortality rate is high and schools are hard to get into, you would need an impressive quirk to become one." She said bluntly to the classroom.

The society we live in is kind of rotten, always judging people by their appearances and quirks. Quirkless people have it worse, I couldn't imagine how much discrimination they face for having that extra pinky toe joint .Yes,a quirk would be needed to become a hero but it doesn't have to be impressive or flashy.

Homeroom carried on with the teacher handing out career options for us to write down our choices. Of course I choose a hero like the rest of the class but then the teacher just had to say something along the lines of.

"Why don't we present our choices in front of the class." I just had to sit there and deadpan 'this teacher must hate me or something.' One by one each child walked to the front of the class and boasted about what they wanted to be when they were older. Most of them wanted to be heroes of course.

Before I knew it the teacher called up my name I walked up quietly to the front of the classroom and started speaking.

"I want to be a hero, a combat hero to exact. I plan to go to the international high school JET and become one of the greatest heroes in the world." I said this with all the confidence I could muster which was a lot to be exact. The class went silent for a while before exploding into laughter, laughing at my almost impossible goal.

"Yeah right."

"You scored one of the lowest in the mock exams."

"The greatest hero my ass you'd be lucky enough to survive the exams."

That's when I lost it.

"My quirk isn't any less that yours, if I work hard enough I could take you all on." I wasn't lying I had spent ages noting and brainstorming the potential of my power with my now late grandfather. Occasionally attending a local quirk gym to test out my theories. They just snickered, like I was a little child lashing out, and I stormed down to my desk to take more notes on my quirk.

The day resumed like it normally did with me brainstorming as much as I could during my free time. it's not like I had friends I could hang out with but who cares. As long as I was doing something I was fine. As the school day came to an end I called my mom telling her I was coming home, but then it happened.

I walked my usual route home, since I lived in the city I had to be cautious of thugs or villains. As I walked pass a jewellery store, I was knocked back by a massive explosion, shattered glass flew everywhere and I had use my arms to shield myself . A man just around six feet tall emerged from the broken window, a priceless diamond in his clutches.

"Ha, once I get this beauty on the black market I'll be stinking rich." He said as he walked towards me, pride and venom traced his words.

"And I might take this little girl with me." I was slightly offended by his comment as I stood up in my scruffy jeans and hoodie, I positioned my body into a fighting stance and activated my quirk. Light blue coils of electricity danced up and down my arms, my navy blue hair floated up a bit as my steel coloured eyes glowed silver. I was ready to fight.

The taller man just laughed. "Oh and a powerful little girl to." He activated his quirk and stretched out his arms to grab me, I was about to shock him as two really long pieces of brown hair shot right in front of me and caught on his arms, tangling them and tying them in a knot. I looked around to see where the origin of the restraining locks of hair came from. I looked up to see a man squatting right on the roof of the store , his extra long hair was dangling around. I couldn't see the face of the hero as the sunlight blocked my view, but I did have an idea.

"You know it's borderline stupid to commit crimes in broad daylight, especially in the areas where the most heroes do patrol." Came a deep but calm voice as the mysterious figure jumped from the roof and landing on the ground, his brunette locks cushioning his fall.

He had brown hair, indescribably long of course. Bright green eyes and a calm almost cold expression. His hero costume consisted of a black shirt with a grey bulletproof vest and brown pants with a piece of white cloth hanging off his utility belt.

His hair shot out and restrained the robber in place before he reaching out for his phone, to his disappointment not finding one.

"Hey kid are you injured in anyway, if not I need to call the cops and it appears that I have misplaced my phone." He asked ever so casually as his face came into view. I could recognise that face from a mile away.

"Wait you're the pro hero, Keratin. You teach at JET don't you, what are you doing here isn't your agency at Toronto, Canada." I gushed, so excited to see a teacher at my dream school. He scratched his stubble growing on his face and replied.

"Yes I am Keratin, you seem to know a lot about me and my job. You wanna attend JET?" I beamed in pride as I nodded my head.

"Yeah I'm planning to take the exam in next year to be exact, JET international is my dream school."

"Well I wish you luck, you seem to have a powerful quirk, now let me get this street robber over here to the police station."

I spent the rest of the evening being questioned by the police and having a funny conversation with the long haired hero impersonating his co-workers and me having to guess them. I could guess a few, but some had me questioning what school I wanted to attend.

"I am like 100 years old, though I look like I just came out of collage. Half of my students are either in eternal detention, critical condition or both. I split my brain in two parts, one dedicated to the endless suffering of children. The other dedicated to an endless cycle of pessimism, general negativity and self loathing." He imitated a eastern european accent and put on a flat face. It took me some guessing. But I finally figured it out.

"Count Dracula, current teacher of class 1-Omega."

"One trillion percent correct. Ten points to you."

It was around this time when my brother arrived.

"Yo, sis. I finished patrol an hour ago then came home to see mom hyperventilating on the couch, where have you been all day?" He asked me with concern in his voice. Oh I must have of made mom super worried with all those missed calls I found.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just having a conversation with Keratin over here." My brother looked at the man sitting near me and his eyes widened.

"Keratin, I didn't know you would be here man how is your side of the agency." He said with such casualness like this was normal. "Wait I didn't know Keratin worked at your agency."

"Kinda, our agency is actually a large corporation of agencies ranging from C-Class to A-Class." He replied. Without thinking I said

"So coool, I must research the type of heroes who work at that corporation. I assume they must do lots of capture and crime heroes due to knowing work that you two both do."

"Stop nerding out kid." The hero behind me stated. I replied with a small sorry and opened up my phone again to think up of a training regime. After the long conversation with Keratin, he inspired me to think just not using your quirk but also physical power and intelligence. I did have a knack for analysis and science.

After my brother had a talk with the police and Keratin had sorted out property damage. We were free to leave. My brother, Marshal, drove me home as I talked about everything that happened. Once I arrived home I was greeted with worried parents.

"Sky Hollerman, where have you been you worried us sick. Please say you're alright, what happened." My mother said almost sobbing, I knew I had worried her deeply and I had to tell her the truth.

"Mom on my way home I was attacked by a villain, but the pro hero Keratin sorted everything out so it's fine now. Brother came to the police station and took me home, I'm ok." I said.

I heard her mutter under her breath on how hero work was so dangerous before she allowed me to go to my room as she was finishing up making dinner. I raced up the stairs before walking around the landing and opening my bedroom door. When I looked into it I saw the usual, my messy desk and a whiteboard littered with quirk ideas. A poorly made bed and a small rug on the floor, on the wall a picture of some star charts. And a few posters hung here and there.

I sat down on my desk to set up my computer, only to find out it had died. I took my small charger and on the metal end I bit it between my teeth before sending a charge through it and plugging it into the computer. Before I knew it it had fully charged and I opened my home screen.

I spent the rest of the night creating a workout routine to train my body in preparation for the exam. I also needed to train my quirk, find its limits and try to push them. I asked brother if I could use his agency's combat training room, he agreed because the rooms were used only by him.

After hours of researching the human body and arranging different exercises, I had made a weekly routine. Everything from my sleep to studying and exercising was noted down and monitored. Since it was the last few weeks of school before summer break started I needed to start this immediately, the deadline as exactly one year and one month away, the day of the exam.

Before I went to bed I opened up my phone to surf the internet, I watched some old videos of people before quirks appeared. They were interesting, I watched as people designed gadgets that made them throw fire or stick to walls. They were very innovative. Ever since the appearance of these superpowers, technology slowed down to an almost halt. As crime rates skyrocketed and cities were being destroyed everyday by super villains, technology had nearly no room to grow. It was sad really.

Before I knew it was eleven in the night and I was the only one awake. I yawned as I pulled myself off my desk chair and crawled into my bed before falling asleep thinking about what happened today and ready for tomorrow. Little did I know, this was the start of my story.


	2. Train and Strain

**This chapter was updated because I changed the plot slightly and things needed to be included in the first coup chapters to make sense. So here you go. I do not own the world of my hero academia.**

* * *

The next day and the following days, weeks and months consisted of intense training. Training my body, training my quirk and the occasional spar with my brother. It was the same routine, wake up, run, go to school, study, workout, train my quirk, sleep and repeat. After after a few months , the training started to show off. In my P.E classes I started catching up a lot quicker, occasionally coming out on top.

My body was also showing some results, my muscles became tighter and toned. I did more callisthenics types of workouts, so I was becoming more flexible too.

My quirk, energy master, was improving. At first I was only able to absorb electrical energy and convert it into some form of kinetic energy immediately. After going to the quirk gym nearby me regularly, pushing my limits and training to control it. I found new methods and expanded my limits.

After all my quirk training, I was able to absorb electrical energy and store it into a limited stockpile, I could add energy or deduct energy from from that stockpile I am able to convert it into all forms of energy. Ranging from electrical, electromagnetic, thermal, kinetic, sound waves and many more. I could even build up potential and make it even it did have its imitations, one being that I don't really have much control over the released energy, and I wasn't immune to the dangers that the types of energies posed. But like people say, a quirk is like a muscle to make it stronger you have to train it.

After my quirk breakthrough, I spent time to research on how I could include these abilities into my fighting style. I liked to use more motion in the way I fought, so using the momentum of flips of jumps to make my hits harder. I had to use my quirk in a way so I could easily maneuver.

After weeks of pacing my room over and over, weeks of training till I almost passed out. It came to me as I was on my computer late in the night, engrossed in the screen watching some hero news from Japan. As I was browsing I picked up a few clips of The number one hero in Japan, maybe even the world, All Might fighting a horde of villains.

I opened one of the clips and watched in awe as he used a punch to ,effectively , cover a large distance just by using the pure kinetic force of the punch, creating shockwave sending him flying. This feat made me curious on how I could use motion and amplify it into shockwaves therefore giving me a way to manage temporary flight, and an easy way of maneuvering.

From this theory, I spent the remaining few months I had trying to use shockwaves to fly. In the first month I was able to make shockwaves by augmenting the kinetic energy released from me clapping my hands. After knocking down one of the walls of my hired room. I was transferred to one of the outside grounds. And I was banned from coming for a whole week.

The day after my ban had been lifted I jogged my way to the quirk gym, Along the way I was followed by a boy. He had rich purple hair that was styled in a ponytail that reached up to his collarbone, Sharp features were carved on his face which contrasted his soft lilac eyes. He was a taller than me by a few inches and had lean, runner's build.

As I made a sharp turn towards the warehouses and courts where the gym was. Expecting him to jog on forwards, to my surprise he followed me. I was taken aback as I was the only person of my age group who actually attended this gym. As this was a normal place for local pro heroes to train their quirks.

I slowed down my pace and reached out for my membership card as I walked to the front entrance and let the automatic door slide open. I was greeted with a smile from the front desk.

"Outside room, I presume." Her intricate red eyes looked at me. I just had to chuckle, she loved rhyming her words. "Yes please." I replied as I placed my card for scanning. Once I heard a beep, I walked on my way to to the outside courts.

In total there were 13 large outside training areas, I had been assigned to the seventh one. These were made to withstand most quirks and had different sections for different needs and uses. I choose an area for mobility so I was in section 3,the mobility zone.

As I approached my training grounds, I saw some other pro heroes testing out their quirks. To the left of me in the combat zone, the local pro hero Hydress was using her quirk ,aqua burst, to hit targets. To the right of me, in the defence zone the new upcoming hero Terrabreaker was using his quirk, earthbender (you see what I did there.), to dodge balls coming his way. I really liked heroes, but I wasn't a nerd or anything.

As I walked to the mobility zone, I saw a fellow pro hero I knew

"Keratin, hey there. I didn't know you were here." I shouted at the top of lungs as I ran to his enclosure. Each outside training zone had super reinforced transparent material on the outside, closing the quirk user off so they don't hurt anyone, and apparently they are soundproof.

As I walked past his training area aw the hero, using his extra-long hair, 98 feet to be exact, to maneuver around the grey columns of the maneuver zone enclosure. He looked like he was doing it so effortlessly, wrapping his hair around one column before taking off before casting another line at another.

'I got carried away didn't I' I said to myself before walking off to my enclosure. I entered the translucent walled room. Since this was in the maneuver zone as well, there were large grey columns littered around the room. I looked to the room to my left, this was the free zone. The boy I saw from earlier was in there, he was reaching out of his bag and placing pipes,coins and kitchen utensils around his empty room. Maybe his quirk has to do with metals.

No, focus on my task.

I got my body into a take off position, my right leg in front of my body and left leg for support. Then I tapped into my stockpile of energy, ready to extract some of it. I placed my palms below my hips, facing down, and started to channel energy into my arms especially on my hands. My arms were laced with blue electricity, my eyes were a shining silver as I was about to convert that electricity into a shockwave.

flicking both of my wrists down, I amplified the energy released to a greater existent. As a result a shockwave of air pressure was created sending me flying 20 feet high. I wasn't used to being in the three dimensions and ended up falling to the floor. Thank god for the shock absorption under the ground. This will be harder than I thought.

I got back up and tried again, this time acting immediately. After take off I was able to create smaller shockwaves to keep me up, but not for long as I fell out of rhythm and came crashing back down. This will be really hard.

Hoisting my aching body up, I was not ready to give up yet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the other boy in the room next to me. He was practicing his quirk. I watched in interest as the things he placed down started to to rise, pipes, utensils and coins started to float like magic around him. He made a spinning motion with his right hand, and then the items started to spin around him. Slow at first, but it started to pick up the pace. Soon the metal items circled around him like a tornado, I noticed that a few of the pro heroes stopped to look at the newcomer.

He positioned his body in a fighting stance and extended his arms in front of him, his palms facing opposite him and stretched out. Then in an instant the tornado changed trajectory, and started to revolve around his arms in front of him. His hair started flying behind him as air flew into his face. Then he quickly swiped his arms to the sides of his body and the metallic items crashed straight into the wall.

"That. Was. So. Cool!" I exclaimed so impressed by the show of power. I ran to the glass and pressed my palms against it. He looked at me, confused, but then smiled and he walked over to me.

"I am happy you find that amazing. I find your flight quite impressive. Do you have a flight quirk?" His voice was thick with a French accent, not from around here I assumed. And how was he able to hear me. "Well, my quirk isn't really flight, I just used it in a way so that I could sustain flight in the air, it's a bit rusty but I'm working on it. Anyway what's your quirk, it seems like a magnetic type quirk, maybe polarity."

"Correct, oh and I forgot to ask you your name. Excuse me for my rudeness,You seem to know lots about quirks, and you are creative on how you use yours. Are you applying for any hero schools?" I nodded my head. "My name is Sky, I'm actually training for the JET exams that are coming up in three months."

"What a coincidence, I'm applying for JET as well. I actually came from France to do the exams. My name is Caesar." He said with his trademark smile. JET was one of the top hero schools in the world, the fact that it was international also boosted its popularity. I wouldn't be surprised to see a most people who take the exams don't even live here in the States.

"Well, I need to go back to training. Good luck at the exams." I said waving goodbye. He waved back at me and I ran back to my area before. I need to step up my game if I want to pass this exam, not just pass excel in it. And the 1 in 500 chance of acceptance isn't helping. I need to work harder.

I trained late into the evening. Making sure I was used to the feeling of being in 3 dimensions, I could manage flight for at least 30 seconds and I could find was to safely take off and land. After lots of quirk overuse, pain and suffering. I completely finished my task. As I packed my bags, I saw that Caesar was already leaving his training room, I could see he was bleeding from his mouth. Must be quirk overuse maybe.

I left my enclosure and ran after him.

"Caesar, hey let's walk home." He looked at me with tired eyes and said

"yeah, let's go home." We walked home, talking about our lives, our ambitions and JET international. I learnt that he is the only person in his family who had a quirk. He seemed interesting, when we had to part ways we exchanged numbers and walked on our ways home.

* * *

When I arrived home, I opened the door and took off my shoes and walked to the living room to rest. It had been a tiring day, I wanted to watch some TV. I was surprised to see my entire family including my brother sitting on the couch. My mother looked like she was about to cry, my father held is normal monotonous expression and my brother looked like he had given up.

"Sit down." My brother said, his voice was sore from what I could hear. I sat down in the armchair in front of them, I was starting to become concerned by their silence.

"Sky, I'm so sorry." He said, dread was in his voice.

"Mom and dad, won't let you take the JET exams."

And at that my world came crashing down. I just couldn't comprehend what came out of his mouth. I refused to believe those words, I just couldn't understand. It took me some time to finally come to terms with those words and when it did, tears threatened to spill out my eyes.

"I hope that you're fucking joking." I said as tears fell down my cheeks. Anger and sadness was ingrained into each syllable.

"No, we can't let you take part in this exam it's too dangerous." Came my father's voice, emotionless like normal but he was being serious.

"If you are worrying about my safety I'm sure I can handle it." I replied, I was confused why they let me run around the city when it was dark at the threat of villains, but wouldn't let me take an exam.

"Look." My mother gave me a form. I could recognise the JET logo on it and as I read through it. I saw it was a waiver for liability, or the potential for death or injury. Now I knew why they were concerned, and I could tell that brother had tried to stand up for me.

"If the exams were safe, then why do we have to sign a waiver. It's dangerous. You can't understand how much we are doing to protect you right now. You won't be doing the exams, period."

The rare but easily recognizable salty liquid began slowly but steadily swell up and blur my already clouding vision. My mouth ran dry, nose taking in uneven and clearly forced breaths.

Streams of fluid gushed from my eyes, I covered it up with my arm. Shielding the rest of my family from the pain I was feeling right now. She didn't understand this, I had been training for a year. They had a year to stop me but why now.

My brother whispered something into my mother's ear, to which she nodded in agreement and looked back at me.

"Go to your room, and come back for dinner time." To emotional to think I stormed off to my room, before slamming my door and crying into my pillow until I fell to sleep.

I woke up to a slightly damp pillow case and still in my training clothes, cringing slightly at the smell I changed out of my clothes. Looking in the mirror at my back I caught sight of a thin but long white scar on it. It looked like a bolt of lightning, the scar twisting and diverging down it. From there I couldn't help but to be consumed by my thoughts.

My mother said that I had it since I was born. A birthmark. But as I grew up I began to wonder if she was lying, it was just a hunch I had. I heard a ping from my headstand. Seeing Caesar had texted me, I put my previous thought out of my mind and focused on that.

Caesar\- srry can't train tomorrow, I have something important.

I wondered a bit, before shaking it off and closing my phone. To see a folded up letter.

'The waiver!'

I opened it up, reading through the information, before gazing at the area where the signature would be. Expecting it to be empty, I almost choked on air at what I saw.

It was signed.

Three hours before.

Caesar hung his bag over his shoulder, barely affected my the weight of it. He revised his responsibilities for the rest of the week.

'Pay my rent, the owner is going to kill me if I don't do anything. It's not like Ma is going to pay it for me. Do the laundry, it—'

He paused his thoughts at the feeling of something sharp at his neck, he began to take notice of his surroundings. He was in some shady part of town. He felt a tight grip on his shoulder, accompanied with steady but heavy breathing.

"Make a noise and you die. Use your quirk and you die. Try and attack me and you die. Capisce."

Sweat began cluster on his forehead, slowly falling down his face. His breathing stuttered and hitched. As that firm grip began to constrict around his neck. Slowly cutting off his air supply.

"What do you know about the girl?"


	3. Exam Day

**Sorry for the long wait, I spent the last few weeks rewriting this same chapter. I changed the point of view to third person and you will be seeing some sneek peeks of some sumbitted OC's and my own. See the end of the chapter for notes. I do not own the world of My Hero Academia.**

 _A young girl stood there, tears forming and running down her cheeks. An occasional snuffle came out of her mouth. She was surrounded, cornered, humiliated._

" _It seems you were lying about your quirk all along. If your quirk is as powerful and flashy as you boasted about, then come along and show it to us." Came the voice of a boy her age, superiority was present in his voice._

" _Yeah show it, quirkless" Came another_

" _I-I have a quirk you know, I don't have the extra pinky toe. I-It's just that it's too dangerous for me to use it." The girl stuttered. Shivering as a hand landed on her shoulder._

" _You're lying, just like you are about your brother. Attending U.A, as if. You're just a weak, lying, quirkless wannabe." He remarked. He was about to strike her before his lackey behind him spoke up._

" _Jake, there's no point. She isn't worth your time, let's play heroes and villains." Came the voice again._

" _Yeah let's go." He said, looking into the girl's eyes before muttering "Worthless."_

Sky's eyes shot open, before shutting close due to the light of the morning. That event was fresh in her memory, it came back over and over and stung like a needle. But every time it happened she reminded herself; she wasn't weak, she never lied and in no way she was quirkless. Rubbing her eyes she looked up to her roof. Debating whether she wanted to leave the safety of her bed of not. One side argued, it was the start of the summer she could just sleep in. The other reminded her, it was the day of the exam.

She shot up, it was the day of the exam. The day of her new future. As she stepped out of bed she yawned before stretching, feeling the almost satisfying sound of cracking joints. Before taking a look out the window of her bedroom. It was wide and she could see almost everything in front of her. Her eye peered to the nearby buildings that surrounded her apartment. Beyond that there was the city she lived close to, gleaming in the sunrise. And way beyond that she could just make out the silhouette of the Victory stadium.

Her sightseeing was interrupted by a small alert on her phone. She walked from her window and removed her phone from its wireless charging hub. She unlocked the screen and saw a notification from Caesar.

-'Ready for the exams, I'm taking mine today test slot 4 so I'm going later in the evening. When are you doing yours, if today then good luck.' - Caesar

She was quick to text back, slightly disappointed by the fact she wouldn't be taking the exam with him

-'Ready as ever, Mine is actually test slot 1 so I have 2 hrs to get to the school.' - Sky

-' Good luck'- Caesar

-'Good luck'- Sky

She locked her phone and stared at it, lost in her thoughts; it was common for her to be easily distracted. Dropping her phone on her messy bed she walked off to the bathroom. She did the usual, brushing her teeth while theorising the existence of quirks and human existence in general. Washing herself and her hair cold water to make sure she didn't fall back asleep.

After cleaning herself she was in her room, deciding what clothes would be appropriate for the exams. After 20 minutes of decision making, she had finally found what she needed. With a small feeling of accomplishment she looked at herself in her full body mirror.

She was a medium height for her age, and her appearance came from both of her parents. Steel eyes from her mother and dark blue hair from her father. Long navy hair reached to the small of her back and was tied in a ponytail. Her chocolate coloured skin finished it off, the colours fitting in almost perfectly.

She tied the shoelaces of her black combat boots, making sure they were on tight. Before heading towards the door of her bedroom, she twisted the doorknob and walked into the hallway, the sole of her durable boots making a thumping noise as she walked down the stairs of the large two storey apartment . As she walked down the hallway,she caught the scent of her favourite breakfast. Spicy bacon and eggs.

Sky made a bold sprint to the kitchen to see her family having breakfast in the dining area, her brother in his hero costume.

"Spicy bacon and eggs, your favourite. Take it as a celebration breakfast." My mother said as she piled some bacon on her plate. It was very rare when people made her favourite meals, most people were put off by her preferences for highly spiced and seasoned food.

"Celebration for you as a JET student." My brother said as he took a bite of the bacon, his face slightly reddening at the flavour. Her family meant well, but they didn't have to celebrate before she had even taken the exam.

"Guys, I don't need to be celebrated before I've even done anything, still thanks for the food." She said with a smile.

"Nope, we know you are going to nail the exams. Even if you don't you can always go to Marshal's school, what was it U.E or something." Her father said as he stuffed himself with the bacon and eggs.

"It is actually U.A, or can be pronounced Yueei. It was a fine institution, I learnt from the very best. And I am now currently in the top 200 heroes in America and fluent in Japanese." Her brother ranted, folding his hands and giving off a small scowl. He didn't like it when people underestimated him.

Sky giggled slightly, her family was something else. She took a seat next to Marshal, and was quick to fill her plate with food. She was glad today was her cheat day, otherwise she couldn't enjoy this luxury . Eating the bacon she savoured the taste, soft and salty before becoming sharp and spicy. Just how she enjoyed it.

She was quick to finish her food, wolfing it down in minutes. And cleaned up her plate. Only 30 minutes until she had to leave and 2 hours until her exam started. She jogged to her printer and collected her details. UN quirk registration form, exam ID and all of the legal forms that had to be delivered on the door. She organised herself, packing a clear pencil case for the written exam,bottles of water so dehydration wasn't a problem and some napkins.

She walked out of her large apartment and looked out the window to see her mom was already in the car waiting for her. She rushed down the multiple flights of stairs, being careful not to collide with anyone. She was close to tumbling into the reception if it weren't for her brother picking her up.

"Woah there speedy, don't get distracted. Just calm down and walk." The young hero said as he dropped her. As she cooled down, she saw a child being pulled by his mother to the front desk. He looked at the hero before a massive smile planted his face.

"Look mom! It's the pro hero ShockBuster. He's so cool, he is one of my favourite heroes. I want to be like him one day." The young boy exclaimed as he jumped around pointing at the pro hero.

Inspiring the next generation into becoming heroes. Another duty of today's superheroes . Once you wore your costume, everybody knew you. Yes the career had a high mortality rate but protecting people is what matters. Oh, she was getting distracted again.

She watched as her brother, no the pro hero walked up to the boy and started talking to him.

"Hey kid, you want to be a hero too. What's your quirk." He asked

"I can see through things, but when I try to it looks all orangey and blue." He said rather innocently. She thought for a while before coming to the conclusion that his quirk has to do with the infrared. A powerful quirk if you went into the Rescue/Capture/Crime route.

"Well if you train your body and your quirk hard enough, maybe you can get into a special school and become a hero. She is going to a hero school too." He said pointing at her with a little smirk. The boy turned to Sky with his big eyes.

"A school for heroes, that's so cool. That's better than my boring school. Can I go to one too, can I become a hero.." The boy asked. His eyes peering into her soul, looking almost searching for an answer. She thought on what she was going to say before replying.

"Yes, yes you can. You can become a hero." She said as the boy was smiling.

"I will become a hero, You'll see me i'll be a great hero. Maybe even becoming one of the pillars of America." He said triumphantly as he struck a heroic pose. Sky couldn't help but smile. He'll be a great hero one day, she knew it.

The boy's mom smiled at him before whispering 'Thank you' to us before heading towards the elevator. She felt a bit happy for partially making someone's dreams. Now she had to make hers come true.

"Well, I have to go on patrol now, see you," Marshal said as he left the building off to his agency. She waved to the boy before meeting her mom in the parking lot.

"Well let's go, the exam is in less than 2 hours." She said rather hurriedly as She entered the car Sky followed after her. Her mom started the engine and they were off. Due to the amount of people going in that one direction to the school. There was traffic, lots of it.

After a long car ride, they finally entered the school grounds. Not far from the main campus. Her curiosity got the best of her as she spent time looking around the area.

The first thing she saw was the Victory stadium. This was her second time seeing it up close. The stadium itself was gargantuan, bigger than the U.A stadium, which on its own was huge.

The path continued through acres of forests, the scenery looked so beautiful. And the care must be put into all of the school grounds must be outstanding.

The school had been rising up the ranks over the past few years. First it started with a low funded common hero school. But due to what critics called, innovative teaching methods. They started pumping out the most skilled heroes in the business. As the school started coming out with great heroes, it started getting more recognition, more funding. And just 5 years ago the school became international and is currently one of best hero schools in the world. Rivalling even U.A.

Sky dreamed of going to this school, from all the promo videos online to the alumni. It looked amazing, and now it was her chance to prove herself worthy of attending this school.

Soon her mom pulled up at the entrance. She just had to stare in awe. The school was in the shape of a ring, a section of the front was cut out with the back elevated to 16 Storeys. In the middle of the ring was a circular building 4 storeys tall. The courtyard itself was flawless. Healthy green trees were on each side of a smooth stone path. In the middle of the said path was a fountain flowing with clear water.

She hung onto her backpack as she looked at the scenery statues,greenery, benches. This school looked perfect. She pulled herself out of her distraction after she checked her phone to find out the exam was starting in less than an hour. She ran into the circular building where the reception, auditorium and food court was.

Fortunately, she made it just in time and turned in all her forms, in turn, she received an examination card and told to go upstairs to the auditorium. She followed a large crowd upstairs and walked into the school's large auditorium.

The room was almost full, save for a few spaces here and there. Rows upon rows of seats went up and up in a semicircle. She luckily found a seat in the 5th row around the middle. After a lot of squeezing between tables and people, she finally found her seat.

As she sat down she observed the person occupying the seat next to her. His built frame and large height created a juxtaposition between the two. He looked intimidating but the calm blue of his concentric irises removed the intimidation immediately.

As she started to get comfortable the lights in the hall dimmed. And on the stage, a silhouette of a man appeared before there was a large blast of some pop music as several spotlights shone on that one man.

" **HELLO THERE POTENTIAL STUDENTS. ITS YOUR BOY TEMPEST HERE. WELCOME TO JEEETTTT."** The man screamed into the mic, his red dreadlocks and white irises gave it all away. He is the weather manipulator, Tempest. He looked laid back in appearance, but in reality he was JET's head language teacher. Given this title due to the fact he is fluent in 40 different languages. " **Y'ALL HYPED FOR THE EXAMS TODAY, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED."** She couldn't hear the response from the crowd as the figure next to her made a rash comment.

" _Fuck, my ears hurt so bad. Maybe try not to scream in the fucking mic_." He commented, his voice was thick with a Russian accent. She was caught off guard by his use of such language so casually.

" **JET INTERNATIONAL'S ENTRANCE EXAM IS A ROLLERCOASTER OF CHALLENGES. YOUR RIGHT TO ATTEND THIS SCHOOL WILL BE DECIDED TODAY" " OUT OF THE 100,000 EXAMINEES, ONLY 100 WILL BE ACCEPTED, THE STAKES ARE HIGH. ONLY THE BEST OF THE BEST ATTEND."**

People started to talk and comment on how hard it would be to pass, she felt kind of sorry for some people. Lots of people traveled from different countries to take this exam and most won't even be accepted.

" **OK THEN KIDS LISTEN UP, AS THIS WILL BE IMPORTANT. AFTER THIS TALK YOU WILL DIRECTED TO YOUR WRITTEN EXAM ROOMS, THE TEST WILL LAST 2 HOURS. IN THAT 2 HOURS YOU WILL BE TESTED ON MATHS, SCIENCE, ENGLISH AND ONE LAST SPECIAL SUBJECT."**

One last special subject, her guess was heroics. As this was a heroics exam of course. She was familiar with basic laws, but not that familiar with more complex laws. Her analysis could help in this test as well, and she knew what type of hero she wanted to be.

" **NOW TIME FOR THE FUN STUFF, THE PRACTICAL EXAMS. JET INTERNATIONAL HAS BEEN CRITICISED FOR ITS OVER THE TOP ENTRANCE EXAM. BUT WHO CARES WHAT THE MEDIA SAYS, AS LONG AS WE GET THE BEST STUDENTS, WE'RE GUCCI"**

She had to admit, internationally the school's exams was bashed by parents and the media alike. It was borderline dangerous, some people were seriously injured. And there was a case of someone dying. Nobody knew what went on, but from what people looked like when they came out, it wasn't pretty.

" **Y'ALL WILL BE ENTERING A BATTLE CENTER, I WON'T BE SPECIFYING HOW. AND YOUR GOAL IS TO AMASS AS MUCH POINTS AS YOU CAN. NOW YOU ASK, HOW CAN YOU COLLECT POINTS. HERE IS YOUR ANSWER, THERE ARE TWO WAYS OF COLLECTING POINTS IN THIS EXAM. VILLAIN POINTS AND RESCUE POINTS."** He paused to catch his breath. " **VILLAIN POINTS CAN BE COLLECTED THROUGH THE DESTRUCTION OF ROBOTS BUILT BY OUR ENGINEERING COURSE, THERE ARE 4 TYPES OF ROBOTS. THE ONE POINTER, THE TWO POINTER, THE THREE POINTER AND THE EVER SO RARE 10 POINTER."**

"Hmm there is 5 robots on the handout and the fifth has negative 10 points. Did they do this on purpose." Sky thought out loud.

"Of course they did, they don't want dunces taking the exam and passing just by the sheer power of their quirks." The blue-eyed boy commented next to me.

" **THE OTHER WAY DO GET POINTS IS BY SAVING PEOPLE. HEARD OF HELP US COMPANY. THEY WILL BE SUPPLYING US WITH VICTIMS FOR THE EXAMS. IN ORDER TO GAIN RESCUE POINTS, ONE MUST MOVE A VICTIM TO A SAFE ZONE. THERE ARE MULTIPLE SAFE ZONES ACROSS YOUR BATTLE CENTRES."**

" **FOR EVERY VICTIM SAVED AND PLACED IN A SAFE ZONE WILL ACCOUNT FOR 5 POINTS."**

" **THAT'S ALL YOU GUYS NEED TO KNOW. LET ME TELL YOU A THING WE SAY HERE AT JET. PUSH YOUR LIMITS AND JET ABOVE AND BEYOND, AIM FOR THE SKY AND JET SET GO."** He closed off his talk with the school's full motto. Receiving a cheer from the crowd.

As people started to file out she sat there in deep thought. She was quickly caught off guard by the person next to her.

"Hey we are leaving, go think about things later." The same deep Russian voice came.

They didn't specify on how everyone was going to enter the battle center, and they even made the effort of saying they wouldn't specify it. There was going to be something big and something dangerous.

"WE'RE JUMPING OUT OF A FUCKING PLANE." Sky screamed as they took off. She had just finished the written exam, and just boarded an aircraft to the battle centre.

"Congratulations captain fucking OBVIOUS." Came the voice of the boy from the talk.

A gunshot resonated in the aircraft, alarming some of the examinees. Almost puppy-like everyone turned to a tall and muscular man.

"Hey you two, keep your bratty voices down. We have other examinees in here." Came extra deep voice from none other than JET's Physical Education teacher and pro hero, Bullet Aim.

"Yes, you will be jumping from this aircraft from 11,000 feet to be exact. If your quirk isn't registered as a combat type, you are entitled to a parachute."

The room dissolved into chatter.

"Lucky bastards."

"Sir I think I need one."

"I am going to die today, well life sucked anyway."

The pro hero shot another blank. Silencing everyone again.

"Look I don't have that much blank bullets on me, just shut up for God's sake." He commanded, his voice booming in the aircraft. Everyone went silent and he continued his talk.

"You are all situated in battle zone Z, the forest. Anyone with fire type quirks refrain from causing a forest fire. Got it, that's all you need to know." He said as a hatch opened up behind him. Revealing outside.

Lots of the examinees stood back as the air billowed inside. Not many people wanted to make this jump, and the pro hero wasn't having it.

"Ok, then wimps, the first one to jump will be." He started to read from a checklist on his tablet.

"Sky Hollerman and Roman Ivanov, for interrupting me when I was informing you." He said, almost mockingly, as he gestured outside. Sky was shaking, she didn't have a big fear of heights due to her flying training. But the thought of jumping off the plane shook her to the bone, she didn't know why, she didn't know how. But she was scared.

"On the count of five. One, two, five Jump!." The pro hero shouted and the two examinees jumped off. Sky didn't feel anything at first, but it started to hit her. She started to feel sick, the air slapping her face and her eyes going dry. She blinked and looked down, one thing she saw was the emerald green forest below in all its glory. She couldn't think up of a landing strategy, and time was running out. Again she was dragged out of her thoughts by the red head boy above her.

"Oi, if you keep day dreaming you'll die. Are you scared or what, make a fucking landing strategy already." He shouted to her.

She obviously took this as an attack on her pride, she didn't like to be pushed around. And especially not by a foul-mouthed stranger.

"I'm not scared, I'm just enjoying the view. I won't be landing in a while." She replied as calmly as possible trying not to show that she felt like throwing up. The redhead nodded before his back burst into flames and started to take the shape of wings. He started to dive down into the forest. She just had to stare in awe, fire mimicry and manipulation. A powerful quirk indeed.

Her observation was cut short by the fact that she was plummeting to her death. She freaked before twisting her body with a blast to nullify her ever accelerating fall. She landed by setting off one blast close to the ground before doing a second one to land safely.

"I need to stop getting distracted so easily, it almost cost me my life." She muttered to herself before getting to work. The forest was so big that she would waste her time looking for the robots. She needed them to come to her, but how.

Her thinking was cut off by a robot appeared out of the trees. She pulled a shockwave argumented punch and it was destroyed to pieces. As she looked at the tattered parts she saw something crucial, a light sensor. She could send off large blasts of light energy and bring the robots to her.

She was right on it, sending large blasts of light energy to the surrounding area. She took note that she had used up 5% percent of her stockpile to make the blasts. She forgot to recharge her stockpile again, got to be conservative.

After a minute or so 20 robots 10 one pointers, 5 two-pointers and 5 three-pointers came out of the trees and surrounded her. On instant, she combined electricity and shockwave into one punch and punched the ground.

The ground shook and broke apart as the electricity destroyed the robots close to her. She launched herself into the air before sending a roundhouse kick to a robot destroying it. She used the remaining scraps of the machinery to jump off and punch another robot. The slaying of robots continued until she was surrounded with pieces of charred or dismantled robot parts.

After a few seconds the repercussions hit her. Her muscles stung from the use of electricity and her head hurt, she slightly overdid it. Her palms were sweating from all the heat she used. But she had to carry on, she had to pass.

She launched off into the air, in search for more robots. While scanning she heard the sound of whistling behind her, she looked back to see missilery coming towards her. She instantly charged her stockpile on her entire body, blue arcs of lightning forming around her. And used a shockwave to send the missiles flying away from her.

She looked for the root of the missiles to see a ten pointer hidden in the trees. She landed on the beast of a robot before sending a shockwave into the robot, destroying it from the inside. Good, 55 points.

" **FIVE MINUTES LEFT I REPEAT FIVE MINUTES LEFT."** Came an automated voice.

Sky bit her lip, she couldn't waste anymore time. She created a massive light blast with the radius of 1 mile. She noted down her stockpile had reached almost zero. She decided to use the tall robot she was standing on for high ground as robot upon robot came under her.

She counted, 35 in total. 2 minutes on the clock. She jumped off the tall robot before striking her leg in another roundhouse kick towards a 1 pointer, taking its arm off. She quickly absorbed the free-flowing electricity from the robot and created a 360° shockwave to the robots edging towards her with her foot. She ran over to the other side of the destroyed 10 pointer and used a massive shockwave to send the robots back. Her robot purge was stopped at the sound of what seemed like a baseball buzzer.

" **THE EXAM IS OVER, PLEASE REPORT TO THE WEST GATE OF THE FOREST."**

Sky could only wonder, how would people know where the west gate even is. She wondered and thought until the adrenaline wore off and the pain came in. Her stomach emptied its contents, her breakfast going everywhere. Her muscles ached and blood came out of her nose.

She took some napkins out one of the pockets of her cargo pants and blew her nose, cringing at the sight of blood and mucus. She had gave this exam her all, even though she couldn't determine how many points she collected.

Against her body's wishes, she took to the skies. Using her remaining energy to find the west gate. She scanned the area, gasping at the sight of a forest fire. The school's new English teacher Terra Breaker and the fire department were keeping it under control. The exams were incredibly dangerous, that's for sure.

She spotted a group of people at what apparently looked like the west gate. Soon comfortably landing as the large pro hero was on the same tablet and checking examinees.

"Tetsuo Hoshasei, you here." He shouted

"Yes Sir." Came a calm voice from the back. His accent was Japanese.

"Sky Hollerman, are you here." He shouted.

"Here" She responded

"Good, all here in check. No injuries, no casualties. But we did have some property damage. Roman what did I say before everyone jumped." He said almost jokingly, as if a forest fire wasn't a massive problem. She noted on how this teacher loved putting people on the spot.

"If you have fire quirks please refrain from causing a forest fire." A deep Russian voice grunted. She recognised it as the same boy from before. Everyone there turned to the boy and he just "tsked" and folded his arms.

"I don't want you showing any sass got it, take responsibility for your actions. Now let's get outta here, the bus should be coming soon."

Monitoring room 10 minutes ago

Somewhere on the school grounds JET faculty was observing the examinees. 30 monitors showed a few clips coming from the live cameras in the battle centres.

"We have an overload of powerful quirks this year. The stakes have been heightened."

"You know Lucy that the quirk doesn't matter, it's the person wielding it, that's why the written exam is incredibly important for passing this exam. It's filled with questions that separate the heroes from the rest. And the practical exam is there to show how they can put their words into practice." Came the lecturing voice of the principal.

"From the plane drop to the terrain the exam takes place on. It's to show how these examinees can handle different challenges thrown at them. And if they can come out victorious, they are worthy of becoming JET students." The voice of the weather master. His calm and laid back tone was present

"Wow, you guys really know what you are doing. Me and Terrain over here are pretty new to the concept of teaching. Especially teaching here. At first I thought you did all these things to look flashy."

"Ah everyone thinks that at first, so don't feel bad. Due to how we teach here we've risen up the ranks internationally. Our original goal as JET hero was to foster the foundation of the greatest heroes, we filled that quota ages ago when you graduated and became the symbol of the people at such a young age." The principal said.

"After that, we wanted to rival U.A, we filled that quota five years ago when we became JET international."

"You guys have come so far ever since I used to go here. Anyway, thank you for the job. It can keep me safe while I'm recovering my arm."

"Don't worry at JET we always make sure we keep our students and staff safe."

"Change of subject, can you guys pick out any potential students."

"Well that kid with green hair and that girl with blue hair in battle zone Z are using their quirks to attract and destroy robots. A very intelligent choice. They exhibit the ability to analyse and strategise under pressure."

"That kid with reddish orange hair in battle zone Z and that boy with claws in battle zone E show potential. They can scout and destroy robots with just brute force."

"What about that girl, she has some sort of power up quirk in battle zone A. She is using different abilities to destroy robots and save people."

"To be honest, this year is promising. I can't wait to teach lot."

"Well that depends if Radomir doesn't torture them to death."

"Don't demonetize my teaching methods, after all, I have the most skilled students leaving my class."

"Actually it's our class, and this year give the kids a bit of slack."

"Not happening Rapunzel, I don't want my students becoming soft."

"I swear you two are adorable."

"Shut up."

"Um, principal, one of the examinees in zone Z has just caused a forest fire."

"Terra Breaker, the only reason we hired you was to sort out problems like this." Said the principal.

"I know, and the only reason I took up the job was that I needed extra cash."

"Like a match made in heaven."

"I just wonder, how much of the school's budget goes to these exams."

"1%, we own the aircraft so we only needed to rent the runway. And Help us volunteered "

"But It's hard work running the exams you see."

"That's one thing we can all agree on."

"True." The entire room said in unison.

And with that, the examinations ended. Most came out disappointed, for not giving their all. A small minority came out with smiles on their faces, knowing what awaited them.

 **So here is the third chapter, I just want to point out that**

 **\- All of the teachers are based off my own teachers**

 **\- Most of the OC's will be introduced next chapter**

 **\- If I have time I may draw a full class photo**

 **\- The next upload will be a double to make up for the amount of time this one took**

 **If you can sumbit an OC it would be really helpful if I can fill up the class as quickly as possible.**


	4. First day mania pt 1

**Ok new chapter, here are some things I just want to say before you read on.**

 **You may find some grammatical errors in this chapter and the next. My checker crashed and I was desperate to get this double upload going.**

 **I don't own the world of My Hero Academia.**

Sky walked back to an empty apartment. She easily figures that her entire family was doing overtime. Her brother had been spending hours on patrol, coming home late in the night. Both of her parents who were in the police force were also doing over time. They must have been working hard due to the high rise in crime in the state of New York.

She sat on the couch and turned on her TV. Finding herself to be watching some hero reality TV shows. And huffed in annoyance, why do heroes need to have a reality TV show. In her mind heroes should be saving people and kicking villain ass, not having cameras following their everyday life.

In her frustration, she changed the program to the 24-hour hero news. Then sat there and listened, they were reporting the same story again.

'One of America's pillars of peace is going part-time.'

'The symbol of the people has announced he is doing part-time heroics due to an arm injury'

'No° 1 hero of the western world, Limitless, has supposedly taken up part-time heroics due to an arm injury.'

Sky could only stare at the screen and think. A month back, the top hero in America and the poster boy of the three American pillars of peace, Limitless. Supposedly had his arm blown off in a fight between a supervillain organization.

Of course, as the symbol of the people, he won. Afterwards, his arm was regenerated with a super rare quirk. Even though he had his arm back, it needed to be trained again. So in the meantime, he announced that he would be doing hero work part-time to train his arm again.

In the end, the American people were still happy that he carried on heroics and he was able to keep his position as the pillar of the people. The other two pillars: justice and freedom. Would keep the country stable.

But even though the symbol of Justice and the symbol of Freedom kept the country in some way stable. Crime rates skyrocketed in the US, especially in New York State. And that was the reason her family wasn't here today.

Her thoughts lingered on to the two top heroes in the world. All Might and Limitless, one to the east the other to the west. The former a symbol of hope and justice, the latter a symbol of freedom and protection. Together, they brought safety, peace, and justice to the world. They were the spark that lighted her fire in heroics.

But her interest her in heroes could be saved for later as the sound of the doorbell made her jump. Can't be any of her family, they wouldn't ring the doorbell. She ran through her kitchen to the front door. Peering through the peephole, just to make sure. Seeing a tall and muscular man with a navy box in his hands.

She opened the door and was close to passing out, it was the pillar of the people himself. Standing right in front of her.

"Limitless, w-what the heck are you doing here." She said barely breathing. A smile cracked up on his face, and he gave out a quick chuckle. He was wearing normal civilian clothing and the only thing noticeable was his black hair and fiery orange eyes.

"It's the same reaction every time. From JET academy, here you go." He said as he handed her a box, it was heavier than she expected. She wondered what was in it.

"Thank you, for delivering it." She said as she placed the box carefully on a nearby table.

"No problem." He said as he walked down the hallway.

She was stunned at the fact that the top hero in America and the western world just gave her acceptance letter. That she forgot to ask for an autograph. Closing the door she picked up the box and walked over to her kitchen table.

She sat down and started at it. It was about the size of those boxes you get when you buy a new tablet. It was the same colour of her hair, dark navy. And had the JET logo in the middle. The word jet in capital letters with a pair of wings beside it, in the colour of silver.

She gingerly removed the lid. To see a transparent tablet. Instantly recognizing it as the same type of tablet Bullet Aim was using to count and check the examinees. She carefully removed the tablet to see a small note under it.

'Place your finger on the home button and hold. Wait for it to turn on.'

Sky did as instructed and placed her finger on the home button of the tablet. After a few seconds, the screen jumped to life and a hologram appeared above the tablet, displaying it like a TV screen.

"HEY THERE JET STUDENT, THIS IS A HOLOGRAM PRE RECORDING ON YOUR VERY OWN JETPAD." Came the voice of the top hero. In his formal hero suit, a white blazer with a dress shirt and white pants.

"Wait this is mine, how much is this?" Sky said, staring at the screen with her jaw dropping.

"YES SKY, INDEED THIS IS YOURS TO KEEP. IT IS A PERSONAL TABLET MADE SPECIFICALLY FOR JET INTERNATIONAL. ALL YOUR TEXTBOOKS ARE PRE DOWNLOADED, AND YOU WILL BE GIVEN HEADPHONES, WIRELESS CHARGING AND A STYLUS. IN ADDITION TO THIS EARLY BIRTHDAY GIFT, YOU WILL BE HAVING ME AS ONE OF YOUR TEACHERS IN BASIC HEROICS." The pro hero stated matter-of-factly.

"What. The. Heck. The top hero in the Western world was going to teach at JET. How cool, I gotta get an autograph. This school is the best." She gushed, she couldn't keep her excitement.

"NOW LET'S GET ONTO YOUR EXAM RESULTS, ON THE WRITTEN EXAM YOU SCORED WELL WITH YOUR ACADEMIC KNOWLEDGE. IN THE SPECIAL SUBJECT OF HEROICS, YOU SCORED IN THE TOP TEN. YOU SEEM TO BE FAMILIAR WITH BASIC HERO LAWS AND HAVE A TALENT FOR OBSERVATION AND ANALYSIS."

The screen changed from the pro hero to a scoreboard. Sky searched for her name and was more than surprised to see her name in 7th place. Was she really that good, Well if the results say so she must.

"NOW ONTO YOUR PRACTICAL EXAM RESULTS. EVEN THOUGH YOU DIDN'T SCORE ANY RESCUE POINTS, YOUR TALENT FOR ANALYSIS, PLANNING AND ATTACK DID YOU WELL. YOU SUCCESSFULLY FOUND A METHOD OF BRINGING LARGE MOBS OF ROBOTS TOWARDS YOU BEFORE TAKING THEM DOWN WITH YOUR POWERFUL QUIRK. YOU ALSO SHOW THE ABILITY TO ACT BASED ON YOUR CIRCUMSTANCES. WHEN YOU WERE LOW ON FIREPOWER YOU EASILY WEIGHED OUT YOUR OPTIONS AND WAS ABLE TO GAIN SOME OF THAT FIRE POWER BACK."

A clip showed her sending light blasts and destroying robots. She grinned at herself, she did all of this. Looking back, this seemed all like a blur to her but watching it all on screen reminded her how far she had come.

"AS THE EXAM STARTED TO FINISH UP, YOU SPEED UP MAKING SURE YOU HAD THE MOST POINTS YOU COULD. IN THE END, YOU PASSED WITH THE OUTSTANDING SCORE OF 79 POINTS IN FOURTH PLACE."

The screen showed up another scoreboard this time she was in 4th place right under Caesar by 1 point. She looked at the examinees above her and Caesar. Akihiro Kobayashi and Roman Ivanov. Wasn't the latter the boy at the exam, the one who caused the forest fire.

"NOW TIME FOR SOME INFORMATION, AT THIS SCHOOL WE BELIEVE THAT INDEPENDENCE AND COOPERATION CAN HELP BUILD THE FOUNDATION OF FUTURE HEROES. SO WE ORGANIZE YOU GUYS INTO TEAMS OF FOUR. SO YOU CAN PROGRESS AT THE SAME RATE. SO IN REVERSE ORDER OF POINTS. SKY HOLLERMAN WITH 79 POINTS, CAESAR DUBOIS WITH 80 POINTS, AKIHIRO KOBAYASHI WITH 83 POINTS AND FIRST PLACE ROMAN IVANOV WITH 85 POINTS. WITH SKY AS TEAM LEADER, YOU WILL MAKE UP TEAM SCAR."

the screen showed the placement of the four examinees with their pictures and the word 'SCAR' in bold letters. Sky herself was on the verge of tears, which was surprising as it was rare when she cried.

"LOOK UP YOUNG ONE, AS JET INTERNATIONAL WILL BE THE FOUNDATION OF YOUR HERO. LET THE SPIRIT OF JET BE WITH YOU ON YOUR JOURNEY TO NEW HEIGHTS." The projector turned off with Sky letting out tears of pride right there in the empty house.

She rubbed her tears of joy and stared at her new tablet. So many thoughts raced through her head, the acceptance, her team, the fact she scored so high. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she was quick pull it out. Caesar, she wasn't surprised.

"Sky, Sky, Sky, Sky. We got in, these tablets are freaking amazing. Mon ami, je ne peux pas croire que nous sommes dans la même équipe*. You would make a fabulous leader." He blurted out, he couldn't contain his excitement.

*My friend I can't believe we're in the same team

Sky giggled a bit, Caesar was practically fluent in English. But when he got excited or extremely hyped, he tended to speak in and out of English and his native tongue.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. I'm just wondering how would it feel like leading a team. I could tell the school did the team system so that students could progress at the same speed. It's a good system, haven't heard it being used at any other hero school or the like." She said.

"Forget about progress. We have the freaking symbol of the people teaching us. The best hero in the west isn't that cool. And by the way who was that tall guy who delivered our stuff."

Sky could only facepalm, Caesar wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. But he was fun and great to train and hang out with. And he always had your back.

"You idiot, that was the symbol of the people Limitless. How could you not tell the he was just in civilian clothing."

There was a short pause and the purple haired boy answered.

"Oh, now you put it like that it does."

She ended the call.

oooooooooo

A week later, she was standing outside her classroom in JET uniform. Out of all the options the school gave her. She adorned a navy blue blazer, the long size, with a white shirt and a silver tie. On the bottom, a black skirt choosing the medium length option. Wearing some tights with her black combat boots.

During that time she had cut her hair, knowing its length would become a hindrance. It now reached to her neck and was a wavy texture. She hadn't changed much in appearance other than that.

Taking a deep breath, She pushed the door button and stepped inside.

She was greeted by the sight of a literal war zone, tables and chairs turned over as two students were brawling it out. And the rest of the class was at the back staying out of the fight.

"DON'T FUCKING DARE THINK YOU ARE ABOVE ME RYO-SHIT, YOU'RE ON THE SAME LEVEL AS EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS GODFORSAKEN CLASSROOM." Came the recognizable voice of one of Sky's teammates. The specified boy transformed his arm into fire before extending it and punching the other boy. There was a small but noticeable scream in the classroom

 **Roman Ivanov**

 **Nationality: Russian**

 **Team: SCAR**

 **Quirk: Fire Mimicry**

 **Description:**

 **He is able to turn parts of his body into fire and due to intense brutal training, he has been able to manipulate the flames to his will. Weaknesses include heightened body temperature, heat stroke, and excessive sweating.**

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FAMILY NAME. COMMONFOLK LIKE YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT HONOR IS. DUE TO MY STATUS I GOT IN ON JET RECOMMENDATIONS." The other boy said seemingly teleporting next to the redhead and sending a punch to his face. His intense red eyes drilling holes into the other.

 **Akashi Ryota**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Team: TAME**

 **Quirk: Swap**

 **Description:**

 **He is able to swap positions with anything equal or less than his body weight. The range of things he is able to swap with is 50 meters. He has been able to turn that into quick teleportation which is great in a fight.**

Roman did a back handspring over a table and sent another fire attack.

"DON'T GET COCKY BASTARD, I BUSTED MY ASS TO GET WHERE I AM. SO DON'T THINK GETTING IN ON RECOMMENDATIONS IS ANYTHING SPECIAL LO—" Roman's rant was interrupted by the presence of a bat entering the classroom. There was a large male scream and Sky automatically knew who that belonged to. Caesar, he had a big phobia of bats.

"Oh, my god. Kill it, Kill it with hellfire." Caesar screamed sending all the metal items in the room flying towards the small intruder. The bat just flew around the attacks before landing on the teachers desk. Everyone kept quiet. Until the small voice of a boy in the back broke it.

"Guys my quirk revolves around bats and sensing them. And from my intel, I don't think that's a real bat. And last time I checked, bats don't wear clothing." He said pointing at the creature.

The rest of the class hummed in agreement. Then to be taken aback by the deep voice coming from the desk.

"Correct. Dylan." Came a deep and strict voice, it had an Eastern European accent and a cold tone that made everyone dead still. The figure of a tall man stood up from the back of the table. He wore a white dress shirt without the sleeves and black tight pants. In addition he donned a black cape that looked like it belonged to a vampire, jet black hair which was styled in a wavy comb-over, red eyes and almost pure white skin.

 **Louis Radomir**

 **Nationality: Romanian**

 **Hero name: Count Dracula**

 **Quirk: Bat transformation**

 **He can turn into a bat for up to an hour, once he reaches his limit he is forced to transform back and recover, recovery time increases the more he uses it in a small amount of time. Outside of his bat form he has bat abilities like echolocation and is able to send large high pitched frequencies to the surrounding area.**

"Well this year is going to be hell on Earth, isn't it. What a great way to start the day, to find my classroom to be turned into a war zone, two hothead students fighting. And have one of my students attack me on my way in." He remarked. The three had their head down in shame. Akashi giving a small 'tsk' and cursing the other.

"Team TAME; Tetsuo, Akashi, Marco, and Edward. Team SCAR; Sky, Caesar, Akihiro and, Roman. After our first activity, you will be treated to the punishment of cleaning the classroom, if I find this happening again it's either house arrest or an expelling. I don't care about if you came in on recommendations or your skill. Don't trash my classroom." He said as few people from both of the teams complained.

"Sir why do we have to be dragged into this. It was the three idiots who caused the fight. Why do we have to be punished as well." Said Marco. His purple eyes and white irises changing shape as he talked.

"Well, it's easy, once you are on your teams. Even if you aren't a team leader, it's your responsibility to look out for your teammates. So if one gets punished so do the rest." He explained.

He turned to the two leaders, looking at them both in the eye."And let me just say. Sky, Tetsuo you both failed at being team leaders. You let your teammates brawl it out without intervening. Take this as a lesson. Or have your positions revoked."

"Yes, Sir." Sky replied, noting down her responsibilities.

"Yes, Sensei." The other team leader replied in a calm voice. He was slightly disappointed at himself for not intervening.

"Now everyone, you have 5 minutes to change into your sports uniforms and head outside, it's time to show you all what JET international is all about." He stated pointing to the door.

oooooooo

In just around 5 minutes, everyone was outside the school on the athletics grounds. And low and behold. Their scary teacher and another person was with him.

"Ok let us get to some introductions, I am Louis Radomir and the pro hero Count Dracula. This is Thomas Zethony Hero name Keratin. We are your homeroom teachers." The dark-haired man explained.

"Hey there, like my hair." He said, Sky was the first one to remember. When he doing hero work he kept a calm and controlled attitude. But as a civilian, he was the polar opposite. He was loud, encouraging, funny and flamboyant. She also noticed that he had cut his hair, managing it in a long braid that that reached all the way to his feet.

"If you are wondering, it's 10 feet long and counting." He said giving a smile.

'How do you even take care of it' The class thought collectively in their heads.

The dark-haired hero sighed to calm his nerves before he started to talk.

"There are 180 days in a school year, so as teachers we have 180 days to make sure that you leave class 1-Alpha at your fullest potential. The independence and freedom this school gives to students and teachers alike helps greatly in that process. As we are not bound by traditional hero curriculums. You have been warned, each day will continue to get harder and harder. Heck we threw you out of a plane to get where you are now, so challenges will be of the norm. But as JET students your aim for the sky will make sure you break those barriers, let that be physically, mentally or emotionally." His small speech seemed to light a spark in the students hearts, as they were getting all fired up.

"But that all relies on you. So today we will be conducting quirk exams, starting from a base and working up from there. We will be doing this multiple times over the year to check your progress." Zethony said, everyone was and determined to make the most of this.

"Roman, out of everyone, you seem to have the strongest quirk mastery in this class. Take this ball and throw it. Just stay in the circle." The dark haired man said as he threw him a ball.

He accepted the ball before taking a small jog to the circle and prepared his body.

'This is easy, I'll use a fire strengthened arm to give me a better throw. Then use an explosion of fire to amplify it.' He thought as he started to throw the ball. His entire arm caught fire before enlarging in size.

"FIRE FIST, COMBUST OVERKILL!" He shouted as there was a large explosion sending blinding light everywhere. The smell of smoke lingered in the air as the ball went skyrocketing.

Everyone was so focused on the ball that it went unnoticed that one of the students, who appeared to be floating. Looked like she saw death in the face. Her chubby cheeks went pale as the smoke cleared.

In the distance a large ball of fire pierced the sky, leaving a smoke trail. Before dying out and landing in the forest. Soon there was a beep and the dark-haired teacher displayed a number on a hologram from the JETpad he was holding.

800.05 meters

"800 meters, what the heck."

"Geez, no wonder why he came first in the exam."

"Doesn't matter, he is still below me."

"Silence!" The frightening teacher commanded, add in the spine chilling glare he gave them everyone kept their mouths shut.

'This guy must have been a villain or something.' Everyone thought.

"We will have the following tests Ball throw, 100-meter sprint, Grip strength, Long jump, High jump, Side steps, Push ups, Pull ups, Sit ups and Endurance run. The person to score the lowest in all 10 tests will have them and their team endure hellish training until they can achieve the top ten. If in that training they can't reach my standards. They and their team will be expelled. Got it. Now show us what you're made of."

100-meter sprint

"Ready, set, GO"

 **Mariko Hibiki**

 **Nationality: Japanese, Italian**

 **Team: MMAD (Mad)**

 **Quirk: Game of life**

 **Description:**

 **She can use power ups that appear within a 150 feet radius of her, she has classed these power ups and lower class ones can be stacked up to give her powerful abilities.**

"Speed up,triple stack" She said aloud as ran at incredible speeds. Leaving a small of dust. Her black hair flying right behind her, her blue eyes full of determination.

The girl next to her used her quirk to extend the fibers of her pants from her ankles all the way to the finish line. Revealing some badly burned skin, before sending herself speeding towards it.

 **Bethony Creeps**

 **Nationality: Brazilian**

 **Team: BETA**

 **Quirk: Textile telekinesis**

 **Description:**

 **She can manipulate fibres to her will. Her quirk activated a lot later than everybody elses.**

"Mariko 1.00 second, Bethony 5.35 seconds. " Came the automated voice of the machine.

'So fast.' the rest of the class thought.

"Ok both from team SCAR can I have Sky Hollerman and Akihiro Kobayashi." Zethony said as the two walked up to the starting line.

Sky looked over at her teammate, she hasn't seen his quirk yet so this exam was the perfect opportunity. No emotion was present on his face, and he didn't look friendly. His icy blue eyes said it all.

"On your marks, ready set, GO."

Sky instantly sent a an augmented jump, covering 20 meters instantly before switching over to her hands and sending blasts through her hands. Flying to the finish line.

Akihiro started forming ice at the soles of his feet, through his boots and creating an ice bridge racing for the finish line.

 **Akihiro Kobayashi**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Team: SCAR**

 **Quirk: Ice**

 **He can generate ice from the palms of his hands and soles of his feet. He can also manipulate the ice, into shapes and forms. Overuse could result in hypothermia and frostbite.**

"Sky 6.09 seconds Akihiro 5.06 seconds."

'Wow that's a new record.' Sky thought to herself a bit happier. The boy next to her looked unhappy, he was angry at himself for not getting any higher.

But then there was the problem of the ice bridge, luckily the teacher had some sort of plan up his sleeve.

"Roman, since your quirk has to do with fire it could you melt Akihiro's ice." Asked the long-haired hero.

Roman walked up to the ice bridge and started to thaw it out. Once it melted and became a puddle on the floor, he quickly evaporated the water leaving a dry track. From there the class continued.

"From team MMAD, Matsudo Kiyashi and from team TAME, Akashi Ryota."

The former positioned himself at the start of the track. The latter walked onto the track and placed a ball in the middle of the length. Receiving a reaction from his team.

"Akashi, isn't that cheating. I don't want anyone in my team losing." Said Marco coldly.

"Shut it, you aren't worth the air I breathe. There are no rules stating that you can't use items to activate your quirk. I'll show you low life's what speed is." Akashi snapped at his team. A weird aura of superiority came from him.

'He must have some superiority complex or something.' Sky thought as Akashi layed down two softballs, on at the middle of the race the other at the end of the track.

"on your marks ready set, GO."

There was a blur of blue and red and black before the machine said.

"Akashi 0.92 seconds." The class looked at him in shocked.

'Ha, nobody can come close to me.' He thought, his ego growing with every step he took. He was satisfied with the look on people's faces

"Matsudo 0.94 seconds"

The redhead's pride was slightly dented by the fact that the other racer only came a mere 0.2 seconds after him. But no so much as he came first.

"You two are incredibly fast, do you have a speed quirk or maybe telep—" Caesar was cut off by the redhead boy.

"Good lord, you're a dumbass. Not even All Might or Limitless could reach those speeds without accelerating over 200m. It's teleportation." Akashi stated matter-of factly.

Tetsuo had enough of this asshole.

"Hey, as your team leader. Could you lay off the attitude, your making the rest of the class uncomfortable. You look really like some idiot with a superiority complex." He scolded his teammate.

"Team leader my ass, I don't need some weakass to boss me around. And you look like you have a god complex or something." Akashi retorted. By now everyone could already guess the redhead's personality, toxic.

Grip strength

A boy used this scaled arms and claws to grip the machine. A decent score.

"150 kg, that's monstrous."

 **Tyler Rex**

 **Nationality: American**

 **Team: BETA**

 **Quirk: Raptor**

 **Description:**

 **He has scales from his wrists and ankles and has black claws on them. This gives him raptor like abilities like increased speed, agility, jumping height etc. It also means he is cold blooded so in cold temperatures he can feel sluggish and tired.**

"What, 500kg how strong are those fibers." Matsudo questioned while looking at Bethony using the textiles on her arms to grip at the machine. Rendering her incredibly high score.

"I could easily destroy that score." Caesar said confidently as he could. He was meant to be joking, using his quirk to make some subtle changes to the springs in the mechanism.

"999 kg what the heck." His eyeballs literally stretching out his sockets.

Long jump

"FIRE CANNON!"

The pyromancer used his quirk to set his legs on fire before sending another explosion through them sending him flying.

"Roman 250 meters."

"Teleportation pathway."

Akashi had set up points on where he would teleport after he had jumped. And he managed successfully.

"Akashi 275 meters."

"Bat vortex."

Dylan turned his body into bats, making Caesar almost faint if it weren't for Sky catching him. He controlled the bats sending small ultrasonic screeches and sooner or later the bats started to spin in a tornado at incredible speeds.

 **Dylan Conway**

 **Nationality: American**

 **Team: MMAD (Mad)**

 **Quirk: Man-Bat**

 **Description:**

 **It lets him turn his body into multiple bats. Much like Radomir he has bat like abilities. He can control the bats using ultrasonic sounds. He can also command the bats to take up shapes like a fist or a leg. In his bat form he is quasi-intangible**

The group of bats were sent flying and quickly turned into the boy.

"Dylan 700 meters."

High jump

"Plasma shot."

A boy set his palms down and started to charge his power in his palms before skyrocketing.

 **Edward Kidman**

 **Nationality: Irish**

 **Team: TAME**

 **Quirk: Atoms**

 **Description:**

 **He is able to eject any pure element from his palms, also he can change the state the element comes out in. So he can create liquid nitrogen to freeze things or plasma shots.**

"Edward Kidman 300 meters."

Side steps

There were two people who dominated this, Bethony and one other.

 **Eric Lander**

 **Nationality: Australian**

 **Team: BETA**

 **Quirk: launchpad**

 **Description: he can summon up to ten launch pads at a time that he can walk on, jump off or spring off. He can alter the size of his launch pads and create anti gravity ones that can let him hang upside-down.**

Eric was using his quirk to make jump pads he easily maneuvered on.

Ball throw

Tetsuo grounded himself in the circle making sure he wouldn't suffer any recoil. He placed the ball on his mouth and sent a radioactive blast through it.

 **Tetsuo Hoshasei**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Team: TAME**

 **Quirk: Radioactive**

 **Description:**

 **He can absorb any type of radioactivity from food, drink, the atmosphere and anything radioactive. But he has a limit, so he can't gain energy from an entire nuclear power plant or weapon. He can exert this energy from his mouth or eyes.**

638.84 meters.

"That was a good shot. Third best in the class." Bethony said.

"To be honest Roman, Akashi and you are dominant this. But Akashi's toxic personality is what is keeping us from actually liking him." Tyler said truthfully, making hand gestures to get his point across.

"What about Matsudo, he got infinity by teleporting his ball to the sun. But his smile is a bit off putting." Mariko remarked. Remembering the crazy but innocent smile always on the boy's face.

"Yeah Akashi and Matsudo's quirks have to do with teleportation, if they could train it hard enough it could be considered as a video game glitch or something." Said Dylan.

"Akashi and I came in on recommendations. Mainly due to our families, but Roman has such a good quirk too and he seems to have great control and mastery over it. I can't wait until we start classes with each other." Bethony proclaimed, playing around with her quirk on the tracksuit she was wearing. The people around her started to notice her bubbly and energetic vibe.

Their teacher heard in the conversation, and decided to give his students a small lesson and example.

"That's what you get when you practice your quirk, from his transcripts it states that Roman went to a special quirk school and has been brutally training his quirk ever since it manifested. He also seems to have named his moves, people like him are the embodiment of what we teach here at this school." Radomir added into the conversation.

"No wonder why he is so strong, he has been training for 11 years to get this far. So it's true when they say a quirk is like a muscle. If I train it hard enough I could accomplish new things." Tyler thought aloud.

"Exactly." Radomir said. He was happy by the fact that his students were catching onto things quickly.

Checking his JETpad, he called out the next name.

"Sky Hollerman team SCAR you're up." The tall teacher called out.

Sky breathed in deeply and walked to the circle. She hadn't come first in anything or had done anything to have stood out. She needed to score high in this and the remaining tests just to have a chance of reaching the top ten. But what should she do?

Sky looked back onto her months of quirk training, trying to memorize anything that could help her in this. A normal shockwave throw would only send it 400 meters. Only putting her in the higher average of the class. She needed to come out higher.

Then she was reminded of one of her special moves she had practiced during middle school. She had really to put some thought and science into this. She started calculating her movements and finishing up just as the teacher called her out.

"You know we don't have all the time in the world." the dark-haired teacher reminded the girl. Bringing her to her senses.

'It's worth a shot.' She thought to herself. The heat of the September sun warmed her up as she positioned her body correctly. A single bead of sweat falling down her forehead.

She placed the ball in her left hand, rotating her right before sending multiple shockwaves through them. The spin made by the sheer force of the shockwaves started to manipulate the air around her too. As she started to pick up the pace she jumped, creating a human tornado of wind. It progressively got bigger and leaves were flying up and around her.

"It's so windy, does she have an aerokinetic quirk or something."

Once Sky reached the speed that she desired she called out.

"TORNADO SPIN!"

She turned around one more time and sent a mega shockwave as she launched the ball.

There was a large boom as the ball broke the sound barrier. Sending a large gust of wind down below. Sky looked up to see the ball fall into the forest. She was a bit tired after that move and noted the use of one arm made her movements sluggish.

There was the familiar beep of the teachers tablet. And he displayed Sky's score.

802.56 meters.

She had done it, she stood out in something. Not coming first due to Matsudo's infinity score. But still stood out. She pumped her fist in victory and walked back to the class. To be attacked by the other teams.

"Wow, Sky that was some flashy move. How long did that that take you to practice, or is it your quirk." The bubbly girl asked.

"I must say the way you utilize your quirk is rather interesting. I would love to see how you use it in a fight." Tetsuo added in. Showing that he already respected her.

The examinations continued, the rest being centered around endurance. Her training helped her in this section. Coming out with high scores in them. It was all good, until the final challenge.

Endurance run

"Ok let's spice a few things up here. Anyone who falls short of my expectations, will automatically lose." Radomir announced, chuckling at the reaction of the class.

"Sensei, what if we worked so hard to be in the position we are in. That would go to nothing wouldn't it?" Akihiro asked.

"And. This will show me if your dead set on actually wanting to take part of this course and become heroes. The minimum anyone is allowed to run is 9km. No it's or but's." countering the younger male's question.

Sky felt ok with that number as her daily route was 10km, Caesar did the same. She was confident that Roman would make it. But she had almost no data on Akihiro to make any assumptions. She would just have to try her best for her team.

Everyone except Bethony positioned themselves on the running track. Ready for this final test.

"Three, Two, One. GO."

Everyone set off all going at their own pace, after few minutes of running the class split up. Roman in the lead Tyler not so far behind him. Mariko, Sky, Caesar, and Marco formed a small group behind him. Tetsuo, Edward, Akashi, Matsudo, Dylan, Allen, Eric and the rest of the class made a group behind them. With Akihiro struggling at the back. Bethony, due to the fact that she was paralyzed from the waist down, was doing quirk endurance training not far from them.

In the stands the two teachers were observing the students discussing on which one stood out to them and giving critique.

"This year is going to be harder than the last." Radomir muttered.

"What are you talking about? This year has a ton of potential due to their intelligence and versatile quirks." Zethony retaliated. He normally looked on the positive side of things.

"Yes they have potential but this class is so varied. So many powerful quirks and conflicting opinions and personalities. It will be harder for us as teachers to make sure everyone builds a somewhat healthy relationship between each other. While at the same time making them stronger." The other added onto the conversation.

"True, I never thought about it like that. Well I guess your pessimism could help the students know their limits, while I could look at their potentials. A great combination if we are going to help the students." Zethony replied as they observed the students.

"But tell be how the students are conflicting."

Akihiro struggled and was in pain, he wasn't really that good at long distance running. No matter how much he tried, he never improved much. The worst part he was behind everybody else. His lungs were burning and his legs were on fire. But he had to go on, he had to above and beyond if he was going to go anywhere. That was the only thing keeping him going.

Roman just smiled, this was equivalent to half of his warm up. He was close to lapping the person in last place. He recognized it as one of his teammates Akihiro, he looked like he was having a hard time. And as his teammate he wanted to give him some advice.

"Hey, Akihiro. Can I give you some advice, your form is horrible. You need to have a straight back. Don't extend your feet, let your legs do the work. Making long strides could tire you easily. But you seem to have great core strength though." He blurted out, he really wanted to help him out. Mostly for his benefit but he also felt the need to do so.

"You don't know what your talking about. I don't need your help, I'll finish this race on my own." He replied coldly, out of breath.

Roman was wasn't happy with that reply, especially from his own teammate.

"What the fuck do you mean 'I don't need help'. I'm handing you advice on a golden platter and you come up to me and say I don't what I'm talking about. I'm lapping you for fucks sake." Roman shouted at the other. He was close to screaming profanities in Russian right there.

"Akihiro's strive to be the best without help is going to cost him. Roman is willing to give him advice but he is not accepting it." The dark-haired man said commented t the two.

"I see where you are getting at. complexes, phobias, toxic personalities. These mental barriers is what keeps people from being at their best. It even happens in the world of pro's, envy or power could drive a hero to their death." The long-haired hero said, catching onto the others drift.

"You have a talent for observation, must have stemmed from your villain years." Zethony said.

"Don't remind me." He muttered to him. Wanting to change the subject as soon as possible. Gladly he didn't have to. As the atmosphere of the athletics track was suddenly changed by the panicked voice of one of the students.

"Sir, Akihiro fainted!"

 **Let me just applaud Horikoshi for a moment, he has a talent for balancing out characters and I respect him for that. I really need to start getting a feel of what the characters would say and do. So it may take some time.**

 **I decided to use the team naming system from RWBY because I thought it would be cool and why not anyway.**

 **We will get some real action in the next upcoming chapters, and hopefully meet the whole class. So don't worry if you don't see your Oc in this chapter.**


	5. First day mania pt 2

**So the second chapter of the double upload I promised. Here we go.** **I do not own the world of My Hero Academia.**

"Sir, Akihiro fainted!"

The voice of Tyler was heard throughout the athletics grounds. Genuine concern was in his voice, a complete change from his normal happy tone.

Sky paled, her teammate was already out of the race. Shouldn't the teachers have some mercy, he just collapsed. They can't have the team lose.

"Akihiro is in last place, team SCAR loses. You can all finish now."

Roman, Caesar and Sky stopped dead in their tracks, they had just lost. Roman out of the three was the most annoyed, the main cause of his teammate falling was the fact the stubborn guy didn't listen to him. He exhaled and left the track, not having the time to blow up in his teammate's face.

"But sir, please. Akihiro was just tired, can you give our team a pass." Sky pleaded, she was fine with the hellish training but not looking forward to a potential removal from a course she worked so hard for.

"No, Akihiro was just fine, the fact that he didn't listen to the words of his teammate he wore himself out." The dark-haired teacher remarked. Tucking his black bangs behind his ear.

Just after his words two robots carrying a stretcher appeared in the athletics field. Picking the tired boy up and taking him off to the school's hospital.

"Let this be a lesson to you all, if ever someone gives you genuine advice or help take it. Especially if it's from your teammates. Class dismissed." The long- haired teacher lectured the class.

"We're going to the dorms!" The rest are class cheered.

"And remember team TAME and SCAR, you have some work to do." Radomir reminded them, the two teams groaned at the reminder of their chores.

oooooooooo

"Ha, Ivanov. Only the first day and you're already in trouble twice." Akashi remarked as the pyromancer entered the changing room.

"Quit it, Ryo-shit. Before I have a change of heart and incinerate you right now." He snapped as he took of his shirt. He didn't bother to buy the tracksuit as the school sports shirt was enough uniform for him.

"Wow it must suck, you gave him advice but he didn't listen and got your team in trouble." Tyler said.

"Just shows how disfuncional there team is. Even their leader can't keep them in control." Akashi teased, the similar aura of superiority started forming around him.

"Lay it off , dipshit, you were the one who got our team in trouble as well." Marco scolded the redhead, putting on his glasses and buttoning up his shirt.

"And Sky is a great leader, she came fourth in the entrance exams. To be honest it's impossible to stop Akashi from saying anything rash. But we need to solve that is we are going to get anywhere." Edward added in.

"True words, after the school day we will be sent to our dorm house. Each class has one to themselves. It would be logical to get to know our classmates and teams better." Tetsuo said as he wore his waistcoat, blazer and tie.

oooooooooo

Team SCAR and team TAME found themselves in the destroyed classroom with paint, plaster and in their school uniforms.

"Sensei, doesn't the school have repair robots incase something like this would happen." Tetsuo asked.

"Yes, but I asked for them not to come to my room as I wanted to punish my students." Radomir replied.

"You have two hours. And afterwards team SCAR you have training with me. Bye." He called out as he left the classroom walking down the sunlit hallway. The noise of his boots were easily heard.

"Well let's get to work, Tetsuo and I will give out certain instructions to make sure we finish this quickly and efficiently." Sky informed them as the two teams came together around the board at the front.

"Akashi and Roman, you will be transporting new tables and chairs from the storage rooms in the left side of the ring. Edward and Caesar you will be removing destroyed furniture to the bins near the outdoor sparring grounds. Akihiro and Marco you will be putting plaster on the destroyed walls. Me and Sky will be painting over the minor destruction and small burns while keeping tabs on you. Happy." Tetsuo Instructed as used his JETpad to project his idea onto the board. Using hand gestures to make sure everybody understood.

"I'm not working with this asshole." Roman and Akashi shouted at the same time pointing at each other.

Tetsuo just pushed his green glasses up his nose and simply said

"Yes you are."

The eight students got to work cleaning the classroom to its former glory. Meanwhile the rest of the class across the main campus was doing something else.

At the dorms

The rest of the class was was outside a building, it had the JET logo on the front with the words 1-A on the door.

"Welcome, students of class 1-Alpha. To Ascend Towers, your dorms for the rest of the year." Zethony announced excitedly as the class cheered.

"Shut up." Radomir snapped at the class and his co-teacher, keeping their voice down.

"Your furniture should be here, use the remaining time to furnish your dorm rooms and get familiar with the campus. Everyone has their own separate rooms, but teams are located on the same floor. You have the luxury of a large kitchen, a diner, a games room, an entertainment room a gym in the basement and a courtyard with a grill to enjoy."

"Whoop, yes!" Exclaimed Tyler.

"Each room has a walk in closet, ensuite, mini fridge, a veranda, air con and heating. You can leave the campus, to go to the city or whatever you brats do, just make sure you notify us on your JETpad or at the gate. Each week you are given an allowance of $400. This will be spent on food, if I catch anyone using it for anything other than food the allowance will be cut. You are free to leave, don't trash your rooms." The dark-haired teacher said pointing behind him.

"Yeah!"

"This school's the best!"

"I can't wait to get my hands on that grill."

"I've never lived with anyone but my family before."

Murmur and bursts of excitement filled the class as they opened the door to their dorm. There they saw a common room with different doors to different rooms. An elevator to the right. And a door at the back.

Soon everyone was running about looking at the different rooms. First door to the left was the entertainment room. Which was practically a cinema.

"Holy shit, this is like a movie theater. How big is JET's budget." Matsudo gasped as he looked around, there was four rows of five red comfy chairs going down, and a 150 inch projector screen. And a popcorn and cotton candy machine at near it.

The first door to the right led to a large kitchen with two stoves and two large refrigerators.

"I can't wait to cook in here. So many new tools for me to master to make great food." Tyler said as he looked around awestruck. The counters were made of a black marble and had all sorts of clean utensils on them. Different pots and pans were in the cabinets, a cookers dream.

The kitchen also led on to an eating room. It had an American retro diner style with a modern twist. Stools were positioned on the other side of a long counter and the floor was in a checker pattern. Chairs and sofas surrounded the tables. The afternoon sun pouring into the room.

On the second door to the left the gamers of the class were basically drooling over.

"90 inch screen display, all the consoles a kid could ask for. Are the school trying to spoil us or something." Mariko gushed as she started to look around.

"All nighters have been made ten times better." Dylan smiled.

There was a foosball table in the top left corner with a couch, TV and consoles next to it. A snooker table in the middle, with a dart board beside the door. And to the bottom right corner was a bar (with soda of course.)

In the basement Allen and Edward were observing the gym.

"It has all sorts of equipment, there's a cardio zone, a freedom zone, a free weight zone. And resistance training. This school rocks!" Allen cheered pumped to start training in there.

"Training will be a lot cooler if we can train together, you know in our teams. " Edward admitted.

On the floors above, Bethony and the rest of the class where having a look at their rooms.

"The rooms are rather spacious, and closet and bathroom are a nice bonus." Bethony said as she looked around her room, planning on where she would keep her items.

The two teachers were at the door frame looking at the students. Radomir just sighed, he had a more pessimistic view on the school's luxuries.

"The school spoil these kids to much. Giving them their own individual tablets is one thing. Then spoiling them with high end luxury dorms and facilities is just to much." He commented as the kids were running around looking at the rooms.

"You know they worked hard to get here so why don't we treat them." Zethony said.

"Our school is at the pinnacle of modern technology. We own two forests, a mountain, a freaking artificial volcano. We host of one of the most watched sports games in the world. We let our students wield lethal weapons alongside their dangerous quirks. You think we aren't spoiling them." He argued.

"Nope, we are giving them the facilities to become the greatest heroes of our time. There is a difference." He said defending the students.

"Yeah, whatever I need to check on the rest of the brats anyway." The dark haired teacher said as he left.

At the main building

"Wow that was a lot of work, but at least the class looks good as new." Sky remarked, looking at all of their hard work. They had plastered all the destroyed walls and painted over them leaving them good as new, all the destroyed furniture was taken away and replaced with new ones and both of the teams were on good terms.

"You and Tetsuo's system really helped out, we finished this in less than an hour and the plaster is about to set already." Said Caesar.

"Good work team TAME and SCAR, you four boys can leave for the dorms. SCAR get into your sports uniforms."

"Whyyyyyyy." Caesar groaned, it was going to be hell on Earth from now on.

ooooooooo

The four of them arrived at the dorms around sunset, they were barely walking and were worn out.

"100 pushups in 100 reps and 10 sets, does this man want to kill us." Sky complained tiredly as they walked back.

"I've been training for 11 years, and I only get this tired after, well I've never been this tired." Roman added in.

"I swear if I use my quirk again my skull is going to split open." Caesar groaned. Trying to stop the flow of blood coming out of his nose and mouth.

"And it's only the first day." Sky commented .

Once they reached the dorms they were greeted with the smell of burgers. Despite their tired bodies they ran to the root of the smell to find the rest of the class in the Kitchen/Diner eating burgers.

"Welcome to the dorms. Sir must have worked you all up, this is the least I could do." Tyler greeted as the group entered the room, handing them plates of food.

"Food!" Sky and Caesar cheered in unison.

Roman was reluctant as his cheat day was yesterday, he was rather self disciplined and never liked missing leg day or eating out of a cheat day.

"Don't worry, this is my special healthy recipe. It's only 200 calories. Works like a charm." Tyler smiled.

The food was gone as soon has it appeared. The hungry and tired team wolfing down their food in seconds. Caesar was about to take a bite but the radioactive user wasn't having it.

"Caesar you are bleeding, go wash yourself. It would be unhygienic if you spill blood on your food." Tetsuo scolded the purple haired boy.

'He's like an strict older brother or a mom or something.' The rest of the table thought.

"These are amazing, where did you get all of this." Sky asked as she swallowed the last piece of her food.

"Well we had Allen, Mariko and Dylan go to the city to buy groceries at the one of the superstores. They came back, Tyler made burgers while we decked out our rooms and here we are now." Said Bethony as she took a bite.

"Gee we missed out a lot didn't we." Sky said scratching the back of her neck.

"Why Don't we celebrate our first day at JET with a movie night in the entertainment room." Allen suggested.

"Great idea." Said Edward.

"Yeah sure, I think there is a movie streamer on there." Said Mariko.

"I'm going to bed, I don't have time for stupid things like that." Said Akashi tiredly.

"It's just nine why do you have to sleep so early." Marco asked.

"Of course I need to sleep early! This is JET academy, there gonna work us ten times harder than they did today. If I'm going to beat your asses tomorrow I need my rest." Akashi snapped.

"Akashi just made a relevant point, the day has come." Said Matsudo. Trying to lighten up the mood.

"Very funny." The red haired boy snarled while gritting his teeth.

oooooooooo

Team SCAR all meet up on the floor of Sky's empty room, they called it their secret meeting time, Caesar's idea. Mainly because everyone else was asleep and this could be the time they could talk without being overheard.

"Akihiro, were not really that mad at you. We're just confused on why your sealing yourself off from us. It may be the fact that it's the first day of our time here at this academy and your just shy, we can understand." Sky said to the dark-haired boy. She was trying her best to empathize with her teammate, another thing she needed to work on.

"You don't understand, do you. You see, tell me whenever in a fight has the greatest heroes like All Might or Limitless ever needed help. It's simple, the greatest heroes don't need help. So I don't need yours either." He snapped, his icy blue eyes piercing through his teammates.

"Don't even fucking start, all heroes need help. When doing huge scale operations against supervillains or natural disasters even the greatest heroes have an entire squad helping them. We are your teammates, it's our basic fucking job to help each other." Roman barked, sitting on one of the boxes. He didn't want to admit it but he was still vexed about the quirk exam.

"Aki, your just being stubborn. Me and Sky trained all the time even before we did the JET exams, and see where we are. Go ahead take your time, we are always here though." Caesar informed him as he was playing around with his quirk. He put his hand over a box and started to feel something weird.

"When did I ever allow you to call me Aki, it's Akihiro." He snapped.

Caesar ignored him and talked to the energy master on his quirk

"Sky, I feel my magnetism going all weird, I feel like there's another force somewhere in this box." Caesar questioned as he took his hand off the box.

"Oh that's just my electricity generator, I kinda expected for that to happen anyway." Sky stated.

"Wait could you remind me of your quirk again.

"It's simple, I can absorb electrical energy and store it in my body. But I do have a limit to what I can absorb and hold. Then I can release that energy, the problem is it has to be transferred to the area I want it to like my palms or my soles, and it can cause a lot of strain. The energy released can be converted into any type of kinetic energy." She explained.

"Fuck, A quirk like that is so overpowered, if you can train it properly. It's like having multiple quirks at once. I have a question, what are your parents quirks?As a quirk like yours is pretty powerful and rare." Roman said.

Sky had never been asked this question before but she knew the answer. "It's actually my grandfather's quirk. But it somehow came to me." She replied.

"I'm tired of seeing two nerds talk about quirks. I need to unpack my bed already." Caesar joked as he walked out the room.

"I'm not a fucking nerd, I'm just interested in her quirk. Quirks like those don't come regularly you know." He shouted, chasing the purple-haired boy down the hallway into his room.

"I'm going to bed, good luck in class tomorrow." Said Akihiro tiredly as he left her room as well leaving Sky alone. She stood up and walked to her veranda, opening the glass door and stepping out. She observed the stars above, thinking about her journey here and how much she had worked for this.

For a world renowned establishment, this was one hell of a crazy first day.

 **Author's notes.**

 **I really need to stop saying 'said'. I'll work on it.**

 **The class and the team are (Kinda) getting along. And the real first day of school start.**

 **Oc submission is still open. I just need the equivalent of one team left. And If you want you can add more for other classes or schools.**


	6. Quick note

Truth is I misjudged my cacluations class 1-Alpha is already full. Anymore Oc's will be put into other classes and schools.


	7. Second day start

**Before we start I just want to say that since the narrator is Sky, I wanted it to show more of Sky's personality. Distracted but analytical, confident and willing to learn. So I hope you have a good read.**

 _"Now tell me Sky, why do you want to become a hero."_

 _Sky's breath hitched, as before she had never been asked this question. And it coming from her grandfather laying on his deathbed. Hesitating, she tried to think of an answer, but none would come to her._

 _"Whatever it is, let it be meaningful. A strong hero needs a strong conviction. So please, make it worthwhile." His voice rasping. She knew his last breath would be near._

 _"Why did you want to become one?" Sky asked, she had generally no reason. She just liked the idea of becoming one._

 _"You don't need to know my reason, just find yours."_

Sky's woke from her dream. Slightly dazed and confused. But one question was on her mind.

"Why do I want to become a hero?"

Location: Class 1-Alpha, JET academy | Time: 7:50

Students entered and settled down. More people began talking to each other and making new friendships. Talking about themselves and their quirks. All was well and good— wait when did class Alpha get replaced by class Beta.

It doesn't take an expert to know the two classes were polar opposites. Because as of right now, Alpha class was trying to prevent another civil war. A light game of chess evolved into team SCAR and TAME keeping Akashi and Roman from killing each other.

"Tetsuo, who are these kids and why the fuck does it feel like I'm getting pierced by a needle. Get this dude off me and let me destroy that shit face." Akashi snapped at the green haired boy.

"Akashi be polite to the students from class Beta who willingly decided to help us." Tetsuo snapped back to the redheaded boy.

"How am I supposed to be polite to people who are holding me down."

A boy with brown skin and light blue hair. Which seemed to be formed in dreadlocks, but actually had needles on the ends. Was helping team TAME keep Akashi in place as he stuck one of his needles on Akashi's neck.

"I just paused his plus alpha* for teleportation therefore stopping his quirk for a while. Damn you had to deal with this yesterday. Our class heared all the screaming and explosions and we were concerned." He said as Akashi was screaming at the fact he was quirkless.

 **Ganiru Kwụsị**

 **Nationality: Nigerian**

 **Class: 1-Beta**

 **Team: GAME**

 **Quirk: Pause**

 **His hair has needles at the end can pause body functions for 30 seconds once it is inserted in the body of an opponent. He can extend his hair up to seven meters for a small amount of time. He cannot pause vital brain activity like breathing and heart rate.**

 ***A/N plus alpha is one of the mechanisms that work to make the quirk factor, or a quirk. It is explained in greater detail when Eraserhead was explaining his quirk in the manga. When he says he paused the plus alpha for teleportation he stopped the function letting him switch with objects and teleport.**

"Your quirk is very useful, I hope to see you use it in the future." Edward said to him. Receiving a smile.

"Daalụ*, I guess I can return to my class now." He replied as the rest of the team, except Akashi, said their thanks and he left.

 ***A/N Daalu = thank you.**

On the other side of the classroom team SCAR were dealing with their own problems.

"Akihiro, get the fuck off me and let me vaporize that elitist degenerate." Roman growled as Akihiro held him back. Squirming and pulling away, even igniting his arms. But the darkette still held on, and damn his grip was strong.

"Like hell I'm moving, not until Marco uses his quirk. Idiot." He retorted, seeming to trust his own judgment completely. This seemed to anger the taller male even more as his reddish-orange hair burst into flames, but the ice user still held on.

"Marco, now" Sky called out.

Marco rolled up his sleeves, exposing his arms and a sweet smell started to erode form it.

"Grazie*, but be quick about it. You don't wanna breathe this stuff in." He warned as the smell began to diffuse, drift and land on the two redheaded boys.

 **Marco Treves**

 **Nationality: Italian**

 **Team: TAME**

 **Quirk: walking dream**

 **Description: he can produce a sweet smell from his body (like Midnight) and put a person or a group of people in an illusion once they breathe it in. He can manipulate what they see, hear, feel and smell. But the person can break free from the illusion.**

 ***A/N Grazie = thanks.**

Akihiro, Tetsuo and Sky backed away from the, now still, hotheads.

"What are they seeing?" Edward questioned Marco.

"I put them in a warped version of this classroom. A group of armed police are going to knock down the door and hold their firearms at the class. And commanding everyone to sit down." Marco replied as he positioned his glasses.

"Out of all the ways you could of done this, you did it at gunpoint." Deadpanned a boy named John, his heterochromia eyes showed concern for the two boys. As he was observing how the two were reacting to the non-existent team of armed police break down the door.

"Sometimes you need to kick a few people off their high horse, anyway Roman looks like he's seen a ghost and Akashi looks like he's trying to take a huge shit." Matsudo smiled as the redheads were sweating and rushing to their desks shouting 'yes sir.'

As the two sat at their desks, Edward and Caesar were quick to do their job. Edward creating four titanium chains and shackles. Then created a weight to hold them down.

"Ava, do your thing." Edward instructed.

A girl with pale green skin, light brown eyes and indigo hair touched the two weights and a green aura appeared around them.

 **Ava Schmid**

 **Nationality: German**

 **Class: 1-Beta**

 **Team: GAME**

 **Quirk: Density**

 **Description: She can alter the density of anything she touches. Once the density is altered it take 30 minutes for them to return to normal. Overuse can result in huge migraines and the time reduced.**

"They now weigh 2 tonnes each, I hope I was of any use." She said, responding with a nod from Edward. Caesar using his quirk to move the the iron weights, chains and shackles to each of the redheads. And quickly chaining them to the weights and their desks.

"You were very helpful, I couldn't have of made weights that dense and heavy. And I really envy your class, you don't have people trying to kill each other each day. And you have two pretty nice teachers." Edward confessed. Reminding himself of his teacher's death glare, shivering at the thought.

As Akashi and Roman were bound to their tables. Marco stopped the illusion, slightly fatigued by creating such a complex image.

As soon as the two were freed from the illusion, they looked around confused. Their classmates were snickering and they were somehow chained to their desks.

"What the hell happened?!" They yelled in unison as they resisted their shackles, only to get nowhere. Soon Roman set his arms on fire and attempted to melt the shackles, but still nothing happened.

"There's no point Roman, the melting point of titanium is 3034.4 °F (1,668 °C). It's gonna take some time for them to melt off." Sky stated matter-of-factly. She loved when she could use her scientific knowledge, especially in tasks.

"Crap, my god flames wouldn't do jackshit." He mumbled in frustration. The two teams had successfully kept the two hotheads from fighting, and celebrated their accomplishment.

"Finally, we can be a normal class." Caesar cheered, he was quick to join Makario. She and Dylan where playing video games on their portable devices.

"I've never seen the classroom this calm before. I can read in peace." Marco muttered as he started indulging himself in a book. He was right, now the two were restrained everyone could calm themselves and wind down before the first bell went off.

A girl named Khavyrn was sitting and observing. Feeling the need to comment her opinion on the tension between the two boys.

"I honestly don't understand why they hate each other. Their motives are so similar. Roman wants to be the strongest, Akashi wants to be the winner. They should at least be rivals, not enemies." Her striking white eyes and her words caught everyone's attention. Soon people where nodding their heads in agreement.

"I would never even consider that idiot as a worthy opponent." Akashi sneered.

"Dumbass." Roman scoffed.

"A good point, I wonder how did this whole feud come about, did they know each other before they came here.?" A boy named Ellix questioned, he had pale skin and big green eyes. A strand of his curly blonde hair becoming a question mark.

"Oh it's rather easy. They both came pretty early to class and it happened." Dylan began to explain.

Flashback

 _"Oi, shitty red hair. What's your name?" Roman asked Akashi as he tapped him on the back._

 _"Akashi Ryota, what do you want." He replied venomously. Furrowing his brows and glaring at him, clearly not happy._

 _"Oh, I'm so fucking sorry I 'hurt' your feelings. I just wanted to ask for a favor. Shitface." Roman retorted, almost growling._

 _"Foul mouthed and doesn't show a hint of respect, I question how you even got in here." Akashi snarled with twice the venom._

 _"Bitch come again." Roman growled as his reddish-orange hair caught flames._

"The argument progressed into a fight and here we are, having to chain two of our fellow classmates to their desks." He finished, almost jokingly.

"So that's how it all started." Sky realized, she had been wondering how the two even became enemies. It had only been two days, and some people haven't even made concrete friendships now.

"Well I've never seen two people go 1 to 100 that fast." Matsudo remarked.

The class dissolved into debates and conversations, everyone giving their opinions. Their pessimistic teacher was outside overhearing. He grinned.

'Well at least the brats can come together. But I need to address Akashi's and Roman's hate for each other. It has already gotten out of hand, with that fight yesterday. Damn, I should have put them under house arrest. But it's only the start of year, they could miss out lots of important training. Eh, I'll just get an emotional counselor to deal with them.' His thought processes were stopped at the sound of the first bell.

Ding dong ding dong riinnggg.

'Well my thinking can be set aside for later, I have a class to teach.'

"Good morning students, congratulations on not turning this classroom into a war zone again. Let's begin this new day of challenges." He entered the class, quickly silencing the students. "A quick side note, your other teacher isn't here today as he is on a rescue mission. In addition, the governing body is so afraid of what I would do to you guys, I'm not allowed to teach during homeroom unless I am accompanied by Zethony. To be honest if it were up to me, you'd all be in Gym A bawling your eyes out and bleeding." He joked and chuckled darkly as the class just stared at him, genuinely concerned.

'I'm pretty sure this guy is a sadist.' Sky thought to herself. Her thoughts mached the rest of her class.

"So in the meantime, I have four pieces of important information you were supposed to hear at the orientation. Fi—." He stopped talking and furrowed his brows at the sight of one of his students with black hair listening to music. The slacker, the first type of people he normally expelled.

"Very funny Archie, take 'em off." He growled, giving his death stare. The student took them off calmly, but his ink eyes showed fear, mixed with slight cockyness. All of the students in the class stared at him, but he brushed it off. Replying with a 'sorry sir.'

The teacher sighed in frustration and began his talk again.

"First off, your classes, throughout the week on your schedule there are 5 blank lessons. These are choice lessons, you can choose what you want to learn. You have the options of basic engineering, hand-to-hand combat, rescue training, crime studies, money management, hero law, quirk studies, first aid training, weapons training and advanced engineering. This was done so you can have more experience in becoming the hero you want to be." His voice sounded dull. Like he was reading off a script, it really showed how he thought about the topic.

"If I were you I would do something like this. If you want to be a rescue hero, hand-to-hand combat would be of no use to you. Pick something like rescue training, first aid and maybe engineering." He gave out an example. Letting the class have a better understanding on what they were dealing with.

"Number two, weapons. When you sent in the designs for your hero costume, you had the option of letting any weapons be designed and created by yourselves. If the weapon is deemed too complicated, the blueprints are sent to the support company. If it's simple enough you can create it during your engineering classes and free time. Just contact one of the teachers in the engineering department."

"Number three, training. between 4:00 am and 8:00 am, 4:00 pm and 9:00 pm. Students are allowed to use all battle centres, training grounds, simulation rooms, survival/rescue zones, gyms and weapon training rooms except the volcanic activity zone and earthquake zone as they are reserved for third years and special hero lessons. Across the school's campus there are multiple running and hiking trails. So if you don't like the idea of the gym you can still work out. Team leaders also have the responsibility of making sure their team is at peak physical condition."

"Finally, this one is concerning your teams. Let me introduce, team rankings. All of your individual grades, team grades and achievements create points that add up to your team ranking. As of right now, they are based off your team's average at the entrance exam." Now his voice sounded more lively,like this was the only thing he actually interested in. Making the class wonder what was so great about it. He displayed a scoreboard on the board behind him. Listing ten teams.

 **SCAR [Class 1-Alpha]**

 **ASSN (Assassin) [Class 1-Gamma]**

 **HART (Heart) [Class 1-Epsilon]**

 **TAME [Class 1-Alpha]**

 **BETA [Class 1-Alpha]**

 **JEKL (Jekyll) [Class 1-Alpha]**

 **MMAD (Mad) [Class 1-Alpha]**

 **ATOM [Class 1-Beta]**

 **FNCY (Fancy) [Class 1-Delta]**

 **SEAR [Class 1-Beta]**

"Well Ryo-shit, what were you saying about our team being dysfunctional. Come on say it to my face." Roman teased the boy with red spiky hair and red eyes.

"Hey Roman, don't get cocky. He said this was based off the entrance exams, so it's just personal skill. Also keep in mind team SCAR was the only team chosen based on their chronological exam results. So you watch, team TAME are gonna kick your asses and end up on top." Akashi spat back, barely swelling the fact he had been surpassed.

'The kid's intelligence is high, to bad he acts like an ass to those he doesn't acknowledge. I remember the recommendation exams like yesterday.' Radomir thought as he remembered the redhead at the exams. The teacher hadn't realized he had let the class break into their own conversations.

"Who are team ASSN and HART they must have been really skilled to have come second and third." Sky commented

"Wow all of class 1-Alpha are in the top ten, we must be good." Edward remarked.

"What if your weapon is complex but you still want to create it." Allen Questioned.

"Ha, take out the word N from their team name and it sounds like team ASS." Joked Matsudo.

"Next person to open their mouth has detention with me." Radomir snapped at the class using his death glare. Silencing everyone into submission.

'This class has no fear whatsoever, my previous classes would have known to not even think about talking on the first day.'

"Yes team SCAR right now is at the top, but don't think you will retain the position forever. Even a missed assignment can alter your score drastically. Yesterday, everyone else attended that useless orientation. They know 1-Alpha is at the top of the first year hero department. Everyone is after this class. So you have to work hard to keep your positions, let alone climb higher. Let me show you another board."

The screen changed to a bigger score board with 75 teams.

"This shows the rankings of the entire hero course. From 75th place to first. Team SCAR as of right now are 50th place, just under the bottom of the second years. Now I want you to focus your attention to first place." He said as he pointed to the top of the list.

 **VCTR (Victor) [Class 3-Epsilon]**

"Team VCTR of class 3-Epsilon, I've taught them once. It's members are Vladimir Ivanov, Claire Trant, Triton Rivaille and Rafael Sanchez. They are one of the most hard working and cooperative teams in the school. On their own they are highly skilled even above most pros. They could be considered the world's top heroes in training, our elite four. Everyone in the school is aiming for this spot, so you should be too. School year and age don't matter, we've had cases in the past where first years have grabbed this spot."

'That's where my team should be.' Akashi and Roman thought at the same time.

"Ivanov, it's a common Russian last name. Roman is Vladimir related to you?" Sky asked. Making the other grit his teeth.

"Yes. He's my brother. Fucking hate the bastard though." He replied as he tried to melt the restraints off once again in frustration.

"Oh, ok." Sky understood, why was he so angry at the mention of his brother's name.

"Sensei, I have a question?" Tetsuo asked as he raised his hand. The dark-haired teacher nodded and he began.

"I have noticed, does this system help emulate the world of pro's? As pro heroes are ranked in their respective countries based on their skills and work." He commented making the teacher smile.

"Yes, placing you all on an ever changing scale will bring the spirit of competition into play. Just like in the world of pros. Everyone is aiming for the sky and pushing their limits above and beyond to reach there. This is what we call the spirit of JET."

Location: Gymnasium B, JET academy| Time: 12:07 pm

It was their fourth lesson of the day, just before lunch. And everyone was in their sports uniforms, placed in a supposedly empty gym room.

"Ok students of class 1-Alpha, you are right now in JET's state of the art combat classroom. Gym B."

As if on command, the room lit up with lights and holograms. 9 small combat grounds littered the floor and one large combat stage was at the back. Displaying two large holograms, they looked like health bars in a video game.

Their homeroom teacher, also their combat teacher coincidentally. Guided them to the main stage with a box in his hands.

He looked over at the class, they were all fired up. Just like yesterday. Ready to take on a new challenge. He was starting to like the hot blooded aura of his class. It made him want to challenge them even more to see their faces of victory.

Radomir began to hand out small fitness watches to the class, making some of them confused.

"What are these for." Asked Caesar as he wore his.

"It's to make sure you don't die today that's what, they track your pulse and blood pressure. And we have sensors around the fighting ground to scan for injuries and brain activity. It like the same technology they use in the Vortex villain prison here in the States." He explained as he began to open up the operators. Quickly bringing up what he needed.

Caesar, being the curious boy he was was slightly off put by his explanation. You needed to be a high rank official to even know the technology goes on in the high security prison.

"Um, Monsieur Radomir. I have a question, how do you know even about the technology that goes on in there. Pretty confidencial stuff if you ask me."

That one question made the teacher's blood run cold and he cursed himself.

'How could I be so stupid. Even hinting something would raise some questions.'

He calmed down and carried on typing. Ignoring the stares from his class. Until one of his students spoke up.

"Um, Sir you're tensing up. Is there anything wrong." John asked.

'There's no point, most of the school know anyway.'

"I did a few years there, nothing much." His small comment seemed to set off the class.

"Wait as in you were a villain!" A boy named Liam exclaimed.

"Isn't Vortex prison meant for criminals where death row wasn't enough? It's like a high security prison back in Japan." Akihiro added in.

"Have you killed anyone?" Matsudo questioned.

"An ex-villain, badass." John remarked.

"How are you even teaching at JET?" Akashi called out

"No wonder why you have such sadistic tendencies." Allen mentioned.

"Explains why you can strike so much fear with one glare." Tyler said.

"You're scary." Caesar said.

"How do we know you aren't going to kill us." Makario complained. She was rather skeptical at the idea.

"How hasn't the media even heard of this, as well as the fact we apparently have the top Hero as our teacher." Tetsuo answered.

"Yeah, there was some media uproar a few years back because of it. And I don't think Limitless's teaching position has been disclosed yet." Sky explained

"Ok, enough with the questions. I'm a hero now, I have a license to prove it. And no Matsudo, I didn't kill anyone. You guys reacted a bit better than my previous years though. Last year, a kid's family tried to sue the school over me. Let's just say, if anyone can win an argument it has to be JET's lawyers." The class was rather surprised he took something like this so lightly. Maybe as a coping mechanism.

But his explanation seemed to everyone down, still they were off put at the situation. One of the world's top hero high schools has a ex-villain as a teacher, a first years teacher to be exact. There was so much to this school they didn't know yet.

As the class seemed to cool off, Radomir found it as a good time to carry on.

"We will be doing quick 5 minute spars between each other. The use of weapons is forbidden, but the use of a quirk to make weapons is perfectly fine. It doesn't matter if you win or lose, use this as a learning experience. Work on your techniques. Yesterday, we tested your limits, now we are going to be looking at your current progress in combat." "These two large holograms at the side of the stage display heart rate, blood pressure, health and powerlevel of the two opponents. This hologram that's going to pop up is to randomize the pairings." He explained as he finally found the lesson he needed.

The hologram he described came up between the two health ones, displaying 10 different matches before all of them began to spin.

Akashi vs Caesar

Matsudo vs John

Edward vs Khavryn

Akihiro vs Liam

Archie vs Bethony

Ellix vs Makario

Tetsuo vs Allen

Marco vs Tyler

Eric vs Dylan

Sky vs Roman

"Well, I have yet to annihilate you. But Caesar is going to kick your ass." Roman teased Akashi, making the latter grit his teeth.

'And I have now to know where I am. I hope my brothers training will help.' Sky thought to herself.

"These will be the pairings for today's combat class. Are you ready to take on a new challenge?"

 **oooooooo**

 **Author's notes (I have a lot to explain.)**

 **This chapter is mainly filler and more in-depth into how the school works, teachers backstories and Oc and student backstories. Throughout the story there will be a lot if these of these.**

 **In the last chapter I made a mistake. Edward was supposed to be reforming the classroom but somehow ended up at the dorms. My mistake.**

 **The idea of chaining Akashi and Roman to their desks actually came from Matsudo, as a joke. But Sky and Tetsuo took it kinda seriously and formulated a plan by going to the neighboring classes. And asking for two students with suitable quirks.**

 **The basics of Radomir's story was he was basically born into villainy. He joined a dangerous villain organization in America, worked as a close subordinate to the head of the organization. Once the organization was exposed and taken down by heroes. Many of them were sent to Vortex prison, a heavily guarded villain prison in America. Since he never really killed anyone, he was given a light sentence. And once he was freed, the principal of JET academy saw some potential in him and helped him take a pro hero license exam and become a teacher. I don't really feel like explaining this in the story.**

 **Since I absolutely suck at character descriptions. I decided to draw each character and just create a fact file on them, I may think about posting it.**

 **Like Akashi said, Team SCAR was the only team based on their chronological exam results. It's some sort of tradition to team up top four at the entrance exam. The rest were picked out randomly or matched with qualities in mind.**

 **I created Limitless to have some parallels with U.A. A top hero teaching a top hero school that they previously attended. And when that fight happens (Manga readers will have an idea. No spoilers.) I wanted to convey the reaction though a top hero of another country. Plus it created a ton more plot.**

 **There will be a lot of action next chapter, and it's my first time trying anything like that. So it will be a challenge for me to get it just right as my writing is improving.**

 **I think that's all I have to say. Well till the next chapter.**


	8. Second day Fight

**Finally, I had to rewrite this chapter over and over again. And even now I don't like it. This is my first time writing a combat scene so let's see how this goes.**

Location: Gymnasium B, JET academy| Time: 12:10.

Before the first match started, Radomir had to silence the heated debate between Sky, Roman, Marco, Tyler and Bethony on who would win. He himself was thinking who would victor. As teachers, he and Keratin took great care in remembering their students names, quirks, fighting styles and personalities before the school year even started. So analyzing them was a piece of cake.

'The prohibition of weapons leaves these two at a disadvantage. As Caesar and Akashi both rely on weapons to fight, and can't create any on their own. So this fight will be determined on pure hand-to-hand ability, which Akashi excels at with Caesar not far behind. Caesar is prone to make sure the battle is in his favor. Akashi is an incredibly quick hitter, and likes to fight in small bursts of power.' Radomir thought as the two walked up onto the stage. Beginning to explain the rules, making sure nobody would fuck up and make a mistake.

"Ok, listen up. The winner will be decided on whoever lands outside of the barrier. Or if we deem you medically unfit to continue. Capeesh. Now let's get going."

 **Akashi vs Caesar**

Caesar prepped his body in a fighting stance, his palms flat and shielding himself. Shifting his weight onto his left leg and letting his right rest at the back. Akashi got into his own fighting stance, quickly analyzing his situation.

'He's gonna go in for a sprint, I'll just use his attacks against him. I'll hold back for a while so I can analyze how he fights and put that against him. Dude is an airhead anyway.'

20...19…18

"So, this is it" Caesar remarked.

17…16…15

"I am not one for speaking with losers."

14…13…12

"Who died and made you king?"

11…10…9

"Just shut up and take this seriously."

8…7…6

"You do not need to worry, just do not hold back ."

5…4…3…2…1… Start

Akashi let Caesar get close. Looking for any potential attacks coming his way. Caesar raised his right knee before striking it in a crescent. With Akashi raising his arm in a block, almost missing due to the sheer speed of the attack. Caesar followed up not long after, striking with his right elbow. For it to be blocked again. Red eyes met lilac as Caesar sneaked in a knee to the groin. And Akashi only felt the scalding pain rising up from his privates to his stomach.

Multiple ohs, ahhs and cheers (which came from Roman), filled the combat gym. Akashi was sent back tumbling on the floor. He wanted to vomit and crap at the same time, his body shaking as he heaved himself up.

'Ok, underestimating this idiot was a bad idea. I'll just go full on out. If he wins, I'll acknowledge him and know he's strong. If he loses, to me he's lower than benthos.'

Akashi bolted confidently to Caesar. He sent a punch towards his face, to it only be dodged by the purple haired boy; with a shit eating grin included. That grin seemed to piss him off. So he punched again and again, each time his attacks were being dodged. His anger boiling up even more.

He gave up his punches and settled for kicks instead. Launching a roundhouse kick to Caesar's face, the purple haired boy dropping down to sweep the spiky haired boy under his feet. To which he avoided by jumping into a back handspring.

As soon as they gained distance between each other they rushed in to close it again. A swift roundhouse kick, Caesar barely dodging it and only had enough time to strike his elbow up in defense. Damn Akashi was quick.

In a blink of an eye, Akashi jumped, raised his left leg, landing. Kicking with his right to break Caesar's defense. He went straight for a punch in the gut sending the purple haired boy flying back. A loud grunt in pain was heard.

"He ain't holding back anymore. Akashi isn't all talk after all, those speeds were something. If you had blinked you would have missed a few moves already." Tyler commented, he loved the prospect of a good fight where nobody pulled any punches and it was a battle of skill.

"Fuck you!" Akashi spat at Caesar. His burning red eyes drilling holes into his opponents soft lilac ones. Akashi launched a faux punch to throw the magnetic user off. And went in for a full powered axe kick. His right leg coming up, only for it to slam back down. Causing Caesar to gasp and choke for air.

And like Akashi would let any of his opponents recover, he instantly went in for a strong uppercut. But his opponent had a fast recovery time. The purple haired boy used the momentum and a jump to flow into a back handspring. Getting back up and making a snarky remark.

"Go fuck yourself, it's free." Caesar smiled as he angered the other even more. He placed his palm on the others shoulder, clenching his other hand into a fist and went in for the punch.

His punch had been stopped by the hand gripping his arm, Akashi took this moment of hesitation to throw his opponent over his shoulder. Sending him tumbling to the ground. Caesar groaned, Thank god for those shock absorbers underneath.

"Don't look down on me!"

Akashi went into a full bold sprint towards him and he was quick to get up. Doing multiple back handsprings to avoid the flurry of attacks coming his way. Dodging punches, kicks, sweeps and grapples.

He had to stop after realizing he had gotten too close to the barrier, one mess up and he'll lose. He dodged a combo of a front kick and a punch. He was in a desperate situation, he knew Akashi was levels ahead of him in combat. And he had been exploiting and abusing the redheads weaknesses to get this far.

Maybe distract him.

Caesar removed his tracksuit and threw it to the side of him, revealing his undershirt. Putting his opponent off for one second. And that one second he needed.

"What the hell are you doing." Akashi snapped as Caesar wasn't in front of him anymore. But behind. And he threw him out of bounds.

'Dumbass forgot I had a quirk.' Akashi thought as he began to use his quirk.

Akashi was back in the game as Caesar's tracksuit lay outside of the combat barrier. Lilac eyes widened in shock, his body slightly hesitating. And in that golden hesitation, Akashi positioned himself and threw him over his shoulder. Sending Caesar out of bounds.

"Caesar loses Akashi wins." Radomir announced

"No way."

"Caesar was so close to winning."

"Akashi half-assed it at the start."

The gym roof almost collapsed by the sheer number of comments, opinions, arguments and complaints the class of 1-Alpha all called out. All to be silenced by their teacher.

"Akashi won and that's that. Cry your bitch tears somewhere else." He growled as the class quieted down in fear.

'The purple haired fuck must weigh only a few grams more than me. But he was still over my limit. Dammit if I hadn't gone back and done that. I would have lost, that little shit is tough. He does need to work on his hesitation. But he has potential.' Akashi thought as he helped the purple haired boy up on his feet.

"Good match, you almost got me back there. But next time, try and beat me." Akashi admitted ever so calmly as he extended his arm, to which the other reluctantly accepted but did nonetheless.

'So he's nice after all. Maybe he's just friendly to those who he sees has potential. I do need to work on my hand to hand ability, maybe I can ask for his he—'

"Oi, Caesar. Why the fuck are you shaking hands with that shitty ass fuckwipe." Roman shouted from below the stage, he wanted no one on his team playing friendship with his self proclaimed enemy.

"Shut up, I'm just holding a candle to his ability dumbass." Akashi glared back down at the pyromancer in disgust

"Honestly Roman, you're a good guy but who raised you to use such vulgar language." Tetsuo questioned.

"And who raised you to have a stick up your ass. My parents raised me just fucking fine thanks."

"What about your siblings you despise." Akihiro added into the heat. He just found it funny when his teammate became angry like that, not like he would care to admit it.

"I couldn't give two shits about them. All my brothers and sisters could all just jump off a bridge and die already. Especially Vlad-shit."

"Roman, maybe curse ill will to your family. After class. For now shut up and let me determine if I need to send these two to the infirmity." Radomir ended the argument as his head was down on his JETpad, analyzing the fight. He only stopped at the text of his colleague.

Zethony- Still in Manhattan, this bastard villain still won't let his ass get beat. We have freaking Z-Class heroes called in. All 5 of them. I'm right now on rescue efforts. I texted to ask you to cover for for my quirk studies class. And possibly you and Bullet Aim will have to cover for Limitless's lesson too. And also try and book me an appointment with my favorite barber. After this I'm gonna need it.

The ex-villain just groaned. He had already covered basically all the lessons for his class already. He just can't deal with the little shits all day. When will they finally wrap up this case.

Location: Unknown|Time: 7:00 pm

The sound of heavy footsteps grew louder as a tall man in a black lab coat was studying some patterns in his lab. This said lab was filled with different test tubes and papers, all having to do with with one word.

Quirks.

"So, you finally broke out of Vortex. Took you long enough." The tall man wearing a lab coat said in his cheery but menacing voice. He was talking to the man who had just entered the room, not looking up from his paper.

"Hey, If you hadn't deployed one of your subordinates to keep the heroes busy. It would have taken two more days. Breaking out of a top security prison isn't as easy as just blowing the thing up." The other man replied.

"Yeah whatever, how did the that new hyperspeed quirk work on you. I hope they weren't any repercussions, creating synthetic quirks without much of my equipment is a hard job. Your brother's little 'stunt' one month ago made it even harder."

"Don't refer that failure as my brother, his little 'stunt' put me on death row. You lost half of your equipment, Gordon lost important data. We have the police on our backs and nobody trusts us anymore."

"I am deeply sorry, I forgot you kept your edgy personality from your teens. Let's look on the bright side, I can still make quirks. Just a lot more slower than I used too before. Gordon found a perfect source and has more data than we ever had before. We even tracked subject 14."

"Lucy?"

"You remember. Once when you were getting your first quirk, you admitted liking her if I could recall."

"Quit it. Or I'll lace your apple with cyanide."

"When you said it wasn't a phase you meant it." His comment received a growl from the other. The man just smiled.

"Anyway, we have more important matters to discuss. Mainly on the topic of the Hollerman family."

"That family is a pain in the ass. So what's your plan."

"It's easy, kill our dear symbol of the people and victory. And take the current Energy Master quirk user with him. They're getting in the way of my research."

 **Authors Notes**

 **I really hope this chapter wasn't a lack luster. It's my first time writing action. And for some reason words weren't coming down on my document.**

 **We get to see the villains of the story early yay. I had planned for this to be later, but I had thought up of a new plot point and basically replanned the story again to fit it.**


	9. Chapter 8

Location: Gymnasium B| Time: 12:20

Radomir glanced away from the text, thinking to himself all the while the students discussed and argued amongst themselves. Even though these brats can get along on a few occasions. They cannot go 1 minute without an argument. Putting all that aside he had more concerning things to worry about.

'I need to be on guard as John doesn't have much control over his weakness. It leads him to act reckless. That's something we will have to work on if he is going to be leader of team JEKL.' Mr Radomir thought as Matsudo stepped onto the spotlighted rectangular stage.

"Com'on John, we don't the entire day. Get moving." Radomir complained as he caught sight to of the boy messing around.

"Ok sir," the boy replied. Quickly ending his talk with Makario and walking onto the stage. Both students stood around two feet away from each other, waiting for the countdown to come to a stop.

John vs Matsudo

10…9…8

"So, I heard you are the womanizer of the class. What were you and My teammate talking about?" Matsudo asked as he stretched. A cocky smile creeping upon his face.

7…6…5

"I'd use the term flirtatious. And we were talking about our electives. Not much." He replied calmly as he cracked his knuckles. His red and blue eyes gazed for any weak points, not much he could see. But enough.

4…3…2…1

Start.

Matsudo was already behind John, with his left leg in front and rotating his hips to make momentum for a punch.

'Right cross from the back'

John dodged ducking slightly before springing up to a roundhouse kick. As he expected the boy teleported before he could land. He quickly regained his balance. Trying to keep up with Matsudo's incredible teleportation speed, he sensed another attack.

'Left hook'

He swiveled on his feet to block the attack. Before Matsudo teleported again. This time John could land a single attack on him, and found it harder to keep up.

Down below on the stage some of the kids began discussing how one sided the fight looked.

"For all I know Matsudo could spam his ability until times up. I swear teleportation quirks are the real world equivalent of hacking." Makario muttered as he blue eyes observed the fight in front of her.

"But Matsudo's quirk can easily be countered. If you block his field of vision, his quirk would be useless." Sky argued as she began noticing something about Matsudo's teleportation locations. It was like.

'He was moving in a _pattern.'_ Sky and John concluded at the same time.

As John tried to elbow Matsudo, only to be meet with thin air. And for him to reappear to his left. Yep definitely a pattern. He began playing Matsudo's game. Sending attacks he knew would be fruitless. Slowly toying with him until he found the right moment.

He sent a crescent kick again to find himself hitting nothing. A sly slightly bloodlust like grin creeped up his face. He got him now.

'If my observation serves me correct, Matsudo should be teleporting here. Now.'

And he did, without hesitation John swept the boy under his feet. His right leg making the swing in a clean simple motion. Making the other flinch. And without hesitation he covered the teleporter's eyes and put him in a tight choke hold. His heterochromic eyes oozing with a killing intent.

"He performed that so quickly and precisely. Like an Assassin." Dylan commented, astonished with his classmates immaculate performance. To be met with a chilling reply

"Yep, that's literally the basis of my quirk, Assassination." His voice sounded cold and almost emotionless.

 **John Smith Jr.**

 **Nationality: American**

 **Team: JEKL (Jekyll)**

 **Quirk: Assassin**

 **Description: he can perform assassination better and more efficiently than the average killer. He has a heightened physical condition, athleticism, combat skills, senses and many more skills for assassination. The downside is that he loses his humanity and rationally while fighting.**

"John wins, Matsudo loses. Match over" Mr Radomir called out unexpectedly, he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. His decision surprising his students.

"Huh, Sir Matsudo hasn't been pushed out of the border. He hasn't been knocked out too." Tyler said.

Even though the match was over, the class looked in shock as John still held on with a look of blood lust in his eyes. He began strangling Matsudo into almost unconsciousness. Chokes and gasps for air were heard as Matsudo tried to hold on. The horrific scene before them ceased as they saw a bat transform into their teacher, quickly knocking the boy out with one quick neck chop. The gym became quiet, you could only hear the rugged breathing as Matsudo tried to force air back into his lungs.

That event before them was the small spark needed to set the class aflame.

"Is Matsudo ok?." Bethony said, her voice was quiet and scared.

"What was John thinking, he could have _killed_ him?" Archie blurted out.

"He is some crazy motherfucker that's for sure." Roman remarked as he folded his arms.

"Look who's talking, pyromaniac." Akashi sneered.

"You want me to blow up your fucking locker or what shithead." Roman replied, no shouting. Just pure anger.

"Guys stop fighting now's not the time, Roman threatening someone like that is just wrong. Just quit it. It's immature and it may actually start hurting people." Sky snapped at them, Roman's behavior since the entrance exam really began getting on her nerves. As it reminded her of how easily set off she was when she was younger. And as team leader she decided to step up.

After her stern talking to, Akashi instantly backed away. He himself knew this whole thing was stupid, but his pride wouldn't let the other talk shit about him. Roman on the other hand, just stared at her. Eyes blown wide, he had been told many times that his 'colorful' vocabulary was horrible and wasn't suited for a hero. He just didn't care. But now that she had said it, he actually began thinking about it. But before his brain could rationalize an answer his mouth quipped up a harsh statement.

"And, It's not like I'll let some bitch boss me around. I can say whatever the fuck I want. Now fuck off, airhead!" He shouted at her, the room silenced. With everyone looking at the two in disbelief, in shock. From the stage where Radomir was tending to an unconscious John and a recovering Matsudo. Even he turned to face what was going on, only to facepalm at the scene before him.

Radomir let out a low and annoyed growl, Roman was had really tested his patience. He had actually contemplating if he could just expel him from his class. But his insane abilities had refrained him from committing to that decision. It would be a waste of talent. But seriously that kid needed anger management.

"Roman get out of my class, and wait out there until I call you for a fight. Afterwards I would like a verbal apology to both Akashi and Sky." He half-said half growled, his voice resonating across the gym. Making all of the students pale. His ruby eyes pinpointed their gaze at the pyromancer. Forcing the boy to leave.

Roman hung his head, refusing to make any eye contact with anyone of his classmates. He swiftly turned on his heel and walked out of the gym. Hissing at the daylight. He spotted the vast forested area of the school grounds, and headed towards it. Entering the green wonderland, all while thinking to himself.

'I said that to her, didn't I. I thought I could start here as a new beginning. Well it's just going to end up like it did at Monoplex. I'm so goddamn fucking stupid. I picked a useless fight and probably pissed off my team leader. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to come close to me.'

He kicked a stick on the path as he found himself walking into a clearing. This place would be good for chilling in until his fight was up.

He paused his thoughts as he detected a projectile of some sort come from somewhere. He quickly held his hand out for a ball to come flying into its grasp. Thank god for his honed reflexes. He observed it, it was a baseball. But the sports and athletic grounds were almost a mile away from where he stood.

His ears caught onto the faint sound of humming from above, he peered to the sky and saw a person on what looked like a hoverboard. Wait they had hoverboards at this school!

"Hey sparky. We need our ball." The person looked down at Roman before letting the hoverboard glide down to his level, now the pyromancer could see his appearance.

He had grey hair which was only visible by the bangs hanging in front of his face as the rest was behind a black beanie. With the design of a famous villain's emblem, a white skull with an arrow through it. He had pale blue skin with spiral yellow eyes, they kinda looked like his concentric pattern. His mouth was in a creepy stitch like pattern with the top lip and bottom lip stiched loosely so they moved when he talked. He had a black hoodie with the JET uniform shirt underneath. With black jeans and grey boots. The hover board itself was a pale orange with light pink lights on it. Glowing up in lines to make a futuristic-like pattern.

"Who the fuck are you, why the fuck aren't you in class and where the fuck did the name sparky come up." Roman questioned as the student circled him on his hoverboard.

"Look, my team are out here playing some baseball and we want our ball back. Give." The mysterious student demanded.

"No. Who are you, answer before I incinerate your precious ball." Roman threatened as he set his hair on fire. This was his common way to intimidate someone. So now it became second nature to him.

"Umm well, have you heard of class Omega. Though you being one of those class Alpha pricks you'll probably know jackshit about this school."

"Hey! what the fuck did you say." Roman retorted as the ball and his hand caught fire, he heated it up until all was left was ashes.

"Ok, calm down sparky. You know word spreads around this place like the plague. We all know about you and some other student, Akaso or something had a fight on freshmen orientation day. That's where the nickname sparky comes from." Roman heard the small story with one question on his mind.

"Why sparky?"

"Oh you're gonna hear worse, anyway I should introduce myself. My name is Odin and I'm from the villain redemption course I lead team Onyx. Not a fucking pleasure to meet you." He spat on his hand and stuck out a obnoxious greeting. To which Roman rudely declined.

"Wait there's a villain redemption course?" Roman asked. He wouldn't get his answer as the teen was already off, flying into the sky and zooming off.

"Hey fucking answer my question!" He cried out, to which he got no reply other than a very nicely worded 'fuck you.' Damn that kid was weird.

Back at the Gym.

"Sky, are ok. Did anything he say hurt you, please tell me." Caesar planted his hand on her shoulders, with a firm look in his eyes. Sky noticed he had this habit of becoming a bit protective of her when she was confronted. She still thought nothing about it. Since her mom does that all the time.

"No no. I'm totally ok. I'm more worried about Roman, he looked upset." She replied, peering over at the open door to the expansive gym. The truth was she was very angry, but in an attempt not to fall back to her previous self, she forced herself to stay calm and level headed.

"Ok let's forget that ever happened and resume class. Everyone move up to the stands, as the fights from now on are going to get more dangerous." Radomir groaned, obviously annoyed. If herowork wasn't going to kill him. It was going to to be this class.

He kept the next two sparring partners, Edward and Khavryn. Down with him as he instructed the rest of the students to sit on the stands. Waiting until everyone was sat down comfortably before continuing with his plan.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Khavryn asked as she tied her raven hair into a ponytail, her eyes peering over at the teacher's JETpad as he opened up the building app. Things were going to get a bit bigger.

He made sure he was connected to the specific gym the class was located at and selected the stage. Quickly clicking the options he wanted, before clicking confirm.

There was a low cranking sound as the rectangular stage collapsed to make the floor level. The holograms marking the smaller sparring stages disappeared. And the floor rose up in a large hexagon shape taking up the majority of the floorspace.

"Wow! I never knew the rooms could be manipulated like that. So teachers can change a room to their will using their JETpads."

"It's a technology that was implemented when the JETpads were introduced. It is normally used in events like the Victory games, our annual sports festival. We can change the battle stages to suit different environments at the touch of a button." Their teacher explained as he turned on the spectator shield sensor, just in case.

"Khavryn and Edward, it's your turn now. We've already wasted enough time already. Don't waste anymore."

"Yes sir."

 **GOD, I hate this chapter. I felt completely fine planning and drafting future chapters. But dreaded writing this one. I rewrote this so many times and still I'm not happy with it.**

 **Other than that, I thank everyone who is taking their time to read this fic. I use to despise the subject of English and writing as a whole. But I really wanted to write this fic. And all of the positive feedback, Oc submissions and constructive criticism helped me a lot. Especially when I was having writer's block or just couldn't write at all. So thank you.**


	10. Fight, Victor, Glory

**Surprise , I'm alive and breathing well. I decided to take a small (totally not two months worth) break to look over my story, thinking up of new ideas and tap back into reality. I've also been preparing for a new story on watt pad after I have a decent schedule on this one. Also check out chapters 1 & 2 again, I added a few things so later on things will make a bit more sense. I cringed while I reread this chapter, but decided to upload it cause fuck it. (Disclaimer: I do not own the world of My Hero Academia)**

* * *

"Not having control of your own quirk is one thing." Tetsuo began. "But having the audacity not to be accustomed to your own weaknesses is pure stupidity. If you want to be a pro hero you need to control your quirk!" He ranted, his hands flailing his arms around, just to emphasize the point he was conveying.

"I agree with you, villians will exploit every weakness they can spot. You need to be aware of your weaknesses and learn to overcome them or become accustomed to them." Ellix added in.

"You act like you have experience in professional hero work, bug-boy. Maybe step off your high horse and realize the fact we're still freshmen. We haven't even had our first hero lesson yet." Ellix of course took offense at Akashi's statement as he was about to open his mouth, only stopping to reconsider his options and stay quiet. Thankfully Marco was going to scold the boy anyway.

"You talk about high horses but as a team were having a hard time kicking you off your own. Akashi, go fuck yourself." Marco slipped in, Akashi just rolled his eyes and went back to aggressively forcing his opinions on, talking to Ellix.

In fear of things escalating further, Dylan stepped into this battle of opinions. only for his words to fall under deaf ears.

"We should really stop, we already had that incident earlier when Roman lost it. We need to calm down, plus Mr Radomir can be super scary sometimes." Dylan pointed at the vampire observing the fight below. Though the figure was cowled in darkness like the majority of the gym. They could still see his concentrated and menacing gaze.

That gaze was fixed on the two kids as the sound of metal on metal, mixed with the occasional battle grunt; filled the room as Khavryn and Edward duked it out.

Edward himself wasn't a master at combat, or even that experienced in that area than some of his classmates. But that was made up by his insane quick thinking

Khavryn grabbed onto his shoulders before striking with her knee, applying an iron plate on it before colliding.

 **Khavryn Ödor**

 **Nationality: Mongolian**

 **Team: JEKL (Jekyll)**

 **Quirk: Iron plates.**

 **She can use the iron in her bloodstream to make plate armour on her skin. A great intake of iron means more iron can be produced. It's great for defensive purposes.**

The class groaned in unison as saliva, Edward's breakfast and a hint of blood gushed out of the boy's mouth. He was sent back, rolling to stop himself from facing maximum damage. Despite the pain, he climbed back up. Wheezing and attempting to put air back in his lungs.

Not allowing him to recover, she ran up. Minding the pool of vomit and attempted to hold onto him again. She was forced hold her arms in an x to fend off against the slash of a blade. Engraving the iron armour with slashes.

"You made your blade stronger, but beating me is going to take a lot more work." She smirked as she followed up with a plate enhanced kick, knowing it would be stopped by the Irish boy only to get in closer to lock her grip on him again.

"If I have to work harder, so be it." He grabbed onto her arms, failing to ease the strong grip.

Edward created a plasma shot to sent himself high in the air. Khavryn countered this by creating plated armour and both of her arms and torso. Edward quickly angled his palms towards her before sending a jet-stream of liquid nitrogen.

A massive cloud of vapor blinded the spectators, followed by the grunts and complaints from the students.

"I-It's so cold." Makario squeaked.

"Damn I c-can't see jackshit. W-What was that." Liam called out.

"C-c-considering Edward's quirk it could be liquid nitrogen." Archie answered. Sky sat next to him and decided to follow up on his words.

"As that would be the e-easiest way to break her iron armour, the iron bonds become stronger." Sky added on. She channeled electricity throughout her body, being careful not to burn herself or short circuit. As the electrons flowed her hair began to rise up slightly and her eyes glowed silver. She opened up her mouth to finish her sentence. Only for it to be finished by the kid next to her.

"Which makes it develop stresses and easily shatter."

Edward used this opportunity to create two curved diamond-tipped blades once he had landed on the floor. He held both of the finished products in his right hand as his left created a plasma shot to speed forward. In a split second he equipped both blades and struck.

The result was a crash and the shatter of iron to the floor, the vapor was still there. But with the effective lighting of the gym and the aircon system, the students could just make out the two fighters.

"Dude your brother is amazing!" Tyler called out, his eyes sparkling at the display of pure poweress

"Wait they're twins!"

"Huh, you haven't figured that out already. They look practically identical."

Edward held his two curved blades, not minding the small rash it gave him from not really having a handle. He was looking for Khavryn, she had used the cloud made by his liquid nitrogen as cover and was about to strike, he knew it.

He heard a large thump from his left, his head turned. Waiting for the tall girl to appear from the fog.

What he was not expecting was for her to fall on top of him. Knocking him out clean.

"How did she jump so high?"

"Well she's like the tallest person in the class, short of Tetsuo."

"Sir, is my brother ok?!"

"He's fine, probably gonna need some healing. But he ain't dead so there's your answer."

Allen wasn't that satisfied with that answer, knowing that his brother was injured he couldn't just sit there. So he proposed a new idea.

"Sir."

"Yes?"

"Can I accompany Edward to the nurse?" Damn how persistent is this kid is going to be?

Radomir looked at the timetable, then at his watch. Allen's fight was 7th so he had 15 minutes. The ward took 15 minutes on foot. If he wanted to accompany his brother he would have to forfeit. Even his he rescheduled his fight last he would still miss it.

"Ok I give you a choice. You accompany your brother to the medical wing. Or you forfeit, get an F and risk letting your team fall down in ranking. Aside from that Tetsuo will also get a F for not participating. " He quickly made a mental countdown on when the class will fully understand then begin rioting.

'In three, two, one.'

"No way!"

"He's joking right."

"I'm not joking, Allen, team MMAD and TAME make up your mind. I give you ten seconds," Radomir replied, beginning to count down.

"10, 9, 8–"

"I forfeit!" Allen's voice echoed across the gym, all eyes were on him projecting either confusion on anger.

"Hey, whatever your name is, you do know that forfeiting will affect not just your team but ours too. You can see him after class, doing this is just selfish." Marco retaliated.

"Well I don't know any of you guys enough to care. I've known him all my life, and I've been with you guys less than 48 hours. You can see my reasoning, I wouldn't call it selfish I would call it caring." He reasoned as he began to leave the stands, rushing down the flight of stairs and down to the stage. Where two medical robots were carrying his twin on a stretcher ready to carry him off.

"Well he's made his decision. You both have failed for not participating, let's carry on shall we." He announced noticing the hot-blooded attitude the students had at the start of the lesson had deteriorated. They were finally coming to terms that this wasn't all sunshine and pretty rainbows. It was life, and life sucked so he could give less of a shit.

"Akihiro and Liam!"

He had been surprised to find that the two students were on the ground floor, they were prepared. But he knew the outcome of this fight.

'Looking through his records and quirk registration, it's obvious that Akihiro's quirk uses the water already in his body to produce ice and frost. He is staying ignorant about his faults and still doesn't rely on help from people. It sucks though, he has massive potential.' He thought as the countdown went off. One of his students also thinking the same thing.

"Liam is going to win Akihiro is going to lose. Big time." Ellix muttered rather too loudly, which caught the ears of Caesar and Akashi.

"Huh what do you mean," Caesar asked.

"Well I tried to warn that ice kid about Liam's quirk and it's weaknesses. He said he didn't need it and shrugged off. He's gonna fail massively. Last night our team trained together in the simulation gym, you know to get to know each other. It turns out he trumps all of us in poweress alone." He explained to the boys. Caesar showing now concern for his teammate. If Khavryn on her own was that strong, dear god he prayed for Akihiro.

On the ground they had just begun, Akihiro froze the entire stage in one move, earning slight praise and awe from the class. In addition to the sheet of ice he made large spikes too. Liam had already jumped into the air to avoid the attack and used a spike as cover.

Akihiro continued to freeze the stage, concentrating on the area that Liam was hiding.

'Tch why did I need that kids advice, he's weak. I'll just trap him in.' He thought as he formed and ice dome around him slowly but gradually thickening the size. Trapping the Irish boy. Unknown to him what he was conjuring.

"The idiot rejected advice from Ellix, no wonder he would do this." He began to use the shadows and darkness he was encased in, quickly forming a warhammer.

With a great big swing Liam had freed himself from the ice prison, shocking the ice user. He smirked as he used the large hammer to shatter the ice spike behind him. The shadows swirling and forming the hammer again.

 **Liam Burke**

 **Nationality: Irish**

 **Team: JEKL (Jekyll)**

 **Quirk: Shadows**

 **Description: He can manipulate shadows into physical objects. It has a whole range of capabilities and coverage. Once he creates an object the shadows slip into his bloodstream. Which can give him a slight high.**

He began running at him, creating small shadow spikes at his feet in fear of slipping and falling. He wanted to make this quick, so he steadily but quickly planted his foot and created shadow blades up his arms.

He began with a quick jab, aimed at his opponent but not to make contact with him. Using the small window of time he followed up with an uppercut, causing Akihiro to be sent back a considerably incredible distance. With a spray of blood from the mouth to accompany it.

The ice user struggled to get up but succeeded anyway, the scar on the front of his chin was clearly visible and was bleeding in the masses. He sent a wave of ice in his direction, to which the shadow user jumped out of the way. Akihiro cursed.

'Damn it, I'm running out of gas. If I keep this up I'll knock myself out before he'll do. But I need to keep a distance, he's at his strongest when in close quarters.'

As Liam landed he ran up to him in an attempt to lose distance. So in response Akihiro created a wall of ice to block him off and let him move to where he deemed appropriate.

'Think think! His quirk has something to do with shadows and construction. Maybe if I—'

Slam!

While Akihiro was thinking, the shadow manipulator had snuck up on him and used a warhammer to slam him through the ice. Sending the chilling sound of breaking ribs and bones through many ears.

Akihiro began coughing up blood as he clutched his ribs, wincing at the flaring pain from the injury. The pain seared and spread rapidly across his body, his brain screeching at him to stop.

As he tried to focus, it seemed as he was slipping in and out of consciousness. As the black began clouding his vision before he was out cold.

"Is this normal, do people get injured this badly in this course."

"Well, considering you signed a form giving the school no responsibility of your death. Then proceeded to skydive 11,000 in the air, I think things like this will be common," Marco replied. Pushing his glasses up his nose as he looked down at what happened.

"Akihiro was manhandled in that fight. I thought team SCAR would at least be a lot more smarter in their fights. Well the entrance exam only measures pure brute force, which I guess they all have." Eric muttered.

Sky's forehead twitched slightly, her teeth making an audible grind too. They basically said she was a meathead, and she was pissed. Her other teammates except Caesar didn't really make her want to stand up for them anyway. Though not knowing him for too long, Roman would burst into flames and yell profanities until he was sent out.

She stood up from her chair to call him out on it, only for Caesar, Caesar of all people to talk first. If this kind of stuff happened he would just joke it off or ignore it. It felt out of his character to speak out against these things. So all she could do was watch.

"The JET hero high examinations, also known as 'Forever Victory'. Originally was a multi-stage exam, but now it's a mass-examination of over 100,000 potential students. Testing skills like the ability to work efficiently under time-constraints, Intellect, Tracking, Scouting, power and hero potential. So please don't insult my friend or my teammates again. Or you don't want anything bad happening to you, no?" At the end of his small rant he conjured the creepiest but innocent smile she had ever seen. The feeling of a dominating and sinister but sweet aura began forming. It was a lot like Radomir's, but slightly more innocent.

"That felt so strange, oi Sky is he ok?" Makario asked her. Sky just shrugged her shoulders while pandering the whole issue. What was that back there? It felt so out of character she couldn't get her head around it. Though she didn't need to as a more sinister aura began filling the class,

"All of you, shut up! Don't tempt me into failing ALL of you." He gritted his teeth as he could only imagine how

His words cut deep into many of the class, people who just didn't care shrugged it off but still stayed silent. The teacher just furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance as the class continued.

After a few fights, **(That I didn't write because they were getting a lot harder to choreograph and I need to keep this story going.).** Resulting in 7 other kids being sent to the nurses office. Radomir called a teacher to go fetch Roman as his fight was coming up in a few minutes. Sky paled slightly at this, yesterday's quirk exams hadn't even scratched the surface of Roman's abilities. And quickly became enveloped in a plethora of mindless thoughts.

'Electricity overpowers Fire, because physics. But I anticipate that Roman already knows and knows how to combat that. Though I could use other abilities, but they would either be ineffective or cause more damage to me anyway. And I'm basically barred from using shockwaves since the entrance exam up until my doctor says so. He utilizes his quirk in a way that basically makes him an unkillable god. I don't know if yesterday's training with sir was his full strength—'

"Hey, airhead. I can hear your goddamn stupid muttering all the fucking way from here!" Roman blurted out, silencing the class in an almost instant. A quiet but noticeable growl came from no other than Sky. She planted her hand on the rail, ready to speak her mind.

"What's with Jackass! You pick fights with people that piss you off. You apparently have some ounce of talent in you. Then use it dipshit!" She retaliated, blinded by anger. Caesar pulled her arm away from the railing, mouthing words along the lines of.

"It's not worth it, just settle your emotions in the upcoming fight."

"That's not very heroic is it!" Matsudo shouted out in this slightly awkward situation. His signature smile creeping up his face as the now commonplace sigh was made from his teammate.

"Do you crack jokes and never consider the situation?" Makario said, her eyes didn't match to see his. Only turning towards the now awkward situation, to watch it unfold.

Though nobody heard it, the pyromancer cursed in his native tongue. His concentric blue eyes pointed directly at the shaded but visible greys of Sky's. Their stare down was quickly halted by their teacher.

"Good, I can finally get this class over with. Roman and Sky it's your—." He exclaimed. Caught off guard as his hero communicator began blaring.

" **This is a message from Hero HQ to all pro heroes rank A or above, your hero duties are needed in Manhattan as soon as possible. Damage as of right now: Mega Multi city block. Threat level: S."**

"Huh, threat levels. What the hell are those?" Liam asked.

"A system used in the US, UK and Canada. They basically determine what heroes should report at a situation. The system is complicated so I don't wanna go through it." Tetsuo replied.

"Bro, a threat level S could end up with Manhattan being wiped off the map!." Tyler freaked, as the rest of the class started coming to terms how dire this situation was becoming.

"Sir will you be going, what about the heroes already there." Bethony asked,her voice beginning to shake.

"Look here, more than half of JHA's staff have reported to the situation. So unless the threat level become Z I will stay here and teach." He replied the sinister and slightly sadistic aura coming from him again.

"After all they're heroes they should be able to handle it. Heroes always victor after all."

Location: Manhattan, New York

A small drone began circling the symbol of protection as he ran off again to save the day. He had onyx black hair, cut short with a small tuft of hair in front. He was nearing 7 ft in height and was boasting at least 200 pounds of muscle. Small cackles of white electricity formed and sparked around him. Making his now silver eyes shine out.

Instead of his hero costume he was wearing a shirt and black pants, originally it was supposed to resemble a formal suit. Though he dumped the blazer and tie back at the school.

 **Ace Hollerman**

 **Nationality: American**

 **Former Team: ANLT (Annihilate)**

 **Alias: Symbol of the people, Pillar of Victory. Allister Wyler.**

 **Hero name: Limitless**

 **Affiliation: JET international, department of heroics.**

 **Quirks: Emotional eye colour**

 **Self regeneration**

 **Electrical Empowerment**

 **Description 1: His eyes change colour depending on his emotion**

 **Description 2: He can use his own stamina to regenerate bone, tissue blood vessels and nerves, but if used can leave him incredibly fatigued and exhausted.**

 **Description 3: He can absorb electrical energy and run it like a current around his body. The higher the voltage and current, the stronger he gets. But not only does he get stronger, but he can increase his thinking capacity, reflexes, recovery, durability, speed and his own deception of time, not time itself. He can also release and manipulate the electricity. The downside to this that certain electromagnetic frequencies can mess with his abilities greatly**

He huffed in annoyance, damn vultures. How can major news networks and paparazzi not recognize that there are more important things to be reporting. Like the city that was being burned to the ground right before their eyes. In a very unheroic sense it pissed him off.

" **Limitless, we ask you on how you will handle this situation. Will you take into account the mass destruction this villain has caused. Will you collaborate with certain heroes to help get this thing cleared. Rumors have been circulating about your unclear relationship with the top tier hero Strike Scarlet."**

He had to restrain every urge to set the drone alight, it really did piss him off. To watch people suffer because you couldn't save them intime, and the soul crushing guilt afterwards. For the media to cast that aside and talk about your private life.

Putting his anger aside he focused his efforts on the situation at hand. A villain had set charges and blown up multiple skyscrapers and buildings across the metropolis. Causing multiple casualties in an instant. Then a Godzilla sized monster began rampaging taking out a good chunk of the mega city. The situation sounded almost comical.

He made a great leap as the ear piercing shockwave followed after. The sound began ringing in his ears before dying down and he was able to focus better. He quickly saw the heat of the fight. He began noting what he saw.

Ten elite A class heroes down, Two S class heroes down. One 3000ft monster, and three heroes left standing. He really should have come earlier.

As he came closer, he felt like his power had been capped. Making him almost lose his composure and plummet to the ground. He stayed vigilant however and was safely able to land, and in return received a wave of awe and adoration from the remaining fighters.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

And one heavy slap to the face.

The woman who gave the slap burned her scarlet gaze. She was albino so she had colourless hair, cut just above the shoulder blades in a slight bob. She had perfectly clear pale skin and wore a red lip gloss. Her hero costume consisted of a one piece garment, similar to a one piece swimsuit. It was red like her eyes and had a utility belt around her waist. With a sheer fabric sewn onto the underarms of her costume like birds by the look on her face she wasn't happy.

 **Lucy Foster**

 **Nationality: British**

 **Former Team: ANLT (Annihilate)**

 **Hero Name: Strike Scarlet**

 **Alias: Madison Smith**

 **Affiliation: JET international, department of heroics.**

 **Quirk: Esper**

 **Description: She has the abilities of an esper. So she has Telekinesis and psychic abilities**

 **(She was originally one of my Opm OC's I made god knows how long ago.)**

"What the hell was that for! Ow!" He complained as the British woman in front of her began running her mouth.

"You were called to deal with this THREE hours ago! You didn't come while I was guarding Vortex prison. Due to the foresawn breakout, it was my duty to guard. And I had no choice but to fly out here and FIGHT while your brother escaped! Do you realize how much trouble you've put me and YOU in! You git." She ranted as she threw a large boulder at the villain. Hitting a light blue barrier and exploding. She wasn't usually this mad, so he had really fucked up this time.

"I honestly don't know why you two are here, this was a decoy for that guy to escape. The pro heroes coming here should be able to handle it." Came the voice of the top hero in Texas, Lone Star.

"I wish it were that simple, it will take at the least an hour for top heroes from neighboring states to come. Plus, this villain has claimed the lives of many. We have no choice but to put it down immediately." He replied, quickly observing the situation at hand and strategizing before coming to a quick plan in conclusion.

"Assuming that this big guy has been able to evade or withstand attacks from you three. It must be resistant to psychic waves, Acid, and heat. From what I'm assuming that barrier must be made using psychic waves too. There are two possibilities we could try. Keep on hitting it until we get somewhere. Or psychic arc, Lucy you remember how the move goes right?"

"It's been 10 years since we last used that move in high school. Are you sure you remember properly? It almost killed you last time."

"Nope, I'm sure."

 **Thank you for reading. I feel meh about this chapter, I'm probably gonna 'Overhual' this one and the previous. I just hate them, idk why but I do.**


	11. A win, a loss and a traitor

**This is probably the fastest time between uploads, but this is a short chapter so I'm not surprised. I'll give you a virtual cookie if you can tell what is going on at the end.**

* * *

3… 2… 1. Start.

Sky began with a quick leap, building a ball of light in her hand. Roman stood there, noticing the light building up in her palm. She threw her hand forward letting the light disperse and leaving the two of them blinded. She regained her balance only to smirk as she looked back.

"You really are fast, that's the fiftieth time you've evaded my light attack." She said as the boy stood there with an annoyed look on his face.

In return he just grunted before bursting into a cloud of fire. Zapping across the stage before forming to make Roman again. Receiving gasps of awe and surprise.

'In close combat I won't get anywhere, he moves around too fast for me to land a hit. Attacking from a long distance will only leave me with two options'

She built up a positive charge in both of her arms before planting them on the ground and letting the electricity spark. Roman burst into flame and evaded the attack. Quickly landing and cursing at the feel of electricity up his spine.

Sky jumped high, building a negative charge up her arm and twisting her body and brought up it up. Finding the right moment, and striking.

"Charge bolt!"

A bolt of electricity flashed and struck the stage. Along with the huge bang of a a sound that accompanied it. A section of the ground was marked, charred, where she had struck. She began striking areas where Roman's fireball was going to appear. Yet he dodged each one, with relative ease.

"Tch." She cursed before letting herself fall to the floor.

As she landed on the floor, she scowled. Only a few should be able to evade or take those attacks. They happened in a fraction of a second, it was like trying to evade a lightning bolt.

Roman formed again and put his hands in his pockets, grinning in return.

"You are right now trying to decipher how I evaded your attacks. But let us bring it down to this. Don't get cocky because you are overpowered." He pointed at her as he took in a deep breath and his arms burst into flames. She scowled as her hand began sparking in anger. She had to think, brute force just won't work.

'I already theorized how his quirk works, I just need to prove this theory. It would be useless to wear him out throughout normal means, his stamina exceeds mine. I would have to make him work ten times harder than me.' Sky theorized as she began running up to him, quickly dodging the wave of blue fire that came her way. Quickly cursing.

"Damn, that was really fucking close." She jumped up again to send a wave of air pressure in one punch.

'Even though the douche bag hasn't shown much of his quirk, when we chained him up he mentioned something about his god flames not being able to melt titanium. It is most likely these blue flames, and it seems he can't use them for a long time otherwise we would have melted those chains easily!' She smirked as she came up with an answer on how to solve this problem.

"Damn, what we saw yesterday doesn't compare to what he's dishing out now. He's a monster." Tyler said as huge bursts of fire were being sent across the stage.

"And he really isn't holding back, even against a girl."

Sky jumped up to escape another blast of blue flames from the pyromaniac. She had barely any options, being too close was a hazard and being to far was also a hazard. And it wasn't like an opening was going to appear any time soon. And due to how quick he could cover ground running after him would be useless.

She noticed how much smoke his fire had created. She had to be careful, not only could she was unable to hit him, she couldn't even see him. She coughed as she tried to decipher where the hell he was. Learning from Edwards mistake she looked at all directions and waited for a sound. Only for none to come.

"Boo!"

She closed her eyes as she felt a wave of unbearable heat come her way. She screamed in pain, she couldn't think she couldn't do anything but bare it. She tried to calm herself and relive it, but choked on dense thick smoke. Gasps and noises of surprise began rising. As Sky fell to her knees and hacked and coughed.

"*hack* God *Cough* Dammit." She pried her eyes open only to close right after due to the wave of smoke. She quickly swiped her hand in an enhanced move that cleared some of the black fog. Then she realized she had fuck up slightly, smoke can suffocate fires.

Due to the fire retardant school sports uniforms, her torso and legs were saved. But her forearms and part of her face weren't so lucky. Reflexively she grasped the right side of her face to relive the raging ache. But gasped and hissed as her brain screamed at her to stop.

With her guard down, Roman took the time to get a hold of her. Her right arm was grabbed in a bone crushing grip, on reflex she screamed. The watering up burn wound combined with an ever growing squeeze drove her insane. She tried to use her quirk to free herself, but halted at his slightly raspy venomous voice.

"Do anything funny and I'll crush your arm, use your quirk and I'll snap it in two, make a move and I'll burn it again." He warned almost breathlessly as the grip grew tighter. It wasn't hard to tell that Sky was stubborn so she went with the second option. Swiftly electrocuting him, increasing the current with the ever so nice words of 'fuck you'.

The boy hissed slightly in pain, before focusing and strengthening his grip further. It felt like her bones could break at any moment, as the pain climbed higher and higher.

"You really do know how to play the dumbass. It's disappointing really, such talent going to waste. You know well that your quirk could have easily beaten me." He whispered in her ear before the grimn sound of bone snapping clean in two broke the silence. A blood curdling scream ripped though the air, leaving the class in distaste. One glance at her arm and he had to turn away, it was at a perfect 90° angle. Like a plank of brittle wood broken in two.

More tears began welling up at Sky's eyes, as she began reflecting on this entire fight. Quickly realizing how pathetic it was, why didn't he just knock her out cold at the start? The burning, searing, screaming pain was torture. He could have ended this and carry on. But he toyed with her until he was satisfied, making a fool of herself.

"20 seconds left." Radomir pointed up at the timer, quickly counting down in number. Roman sighed, he might as well relieve her pain.

"Goodnight, Sky." With one swift chop to the neck. She was out cold.

Class ended, and all students present learned one thing, the hero business was not all made up of sunshine and rainbows.

* * *

 **Owl:** **Lmedwnot Mmruse Halt Ltniu Hes Prteaonoi Kwae Is**

 **Is Kwae Prteaonoi Hes Ltniu Halt Mmruse Lmedwnot**

 **Hes Halt Lmedwnot**

 **Hes Is Kwae Halt Prteaonoi Lmedwnot Ltniu Mmruse**

 **She Is Weak Halt Operation Meltdown Until Summer.**

 **Raven** **: whatever you say CD.**

* * *

;)


	12. Lunch time

Sky's eyes opened wide. Seeing what they could register as… hospital lights. Sliding her eyelids shut she gave out a small breath of relief. And decided to just rest in the moment. The slam open of a door sadly ended that moment and sent reality flying and crashing into her face.

She shifted her gaze, to meet a woman in a black pencil skirt, ripped at the bottom. Fishnet tights and black heels. The bodice consisted of multiple black buckles. She had dark violet hair, golden eyes and dark purple lipstick. If Sky's memory served her correctly, this was JET academy's assistant nurse. Witch Doctor.

Cool fresh air filed in from the open window as the nurse checked each of the students that were resting present in the room. As she finally finally reached her she muttered a small remark.

"Louis always brings his students in an utter mess. Last year I was treating a Sophomore who literally had his guts out of his body." Sky scrunched up her nose at the last bit. Was combat class all that dangerous. As the woman lifted her arm, Sky almost choked at the sight of it. It was perfectly healed, not a scratch or burn or break.

"Surprised huh, you were pretty easy to patch up, since you're an O- but some of your classmates had to take a more _painful_ route to recovery." She smile picking up the JETpad right next to her.

 **Alisha**

 **Nationality: Australian**

 **Hero name: Witch Doctor**

 **Affiliation: JET academy**

 **Quirk: Blood reversal healing**

 **Description: She can use the plasma in her blood to heal people through either injection or oral ingestion. Though ingestion is more effective. 10g of her blood with reverse the body 10 hours. The downside to this is that she can ONLY heal people of two blood types AB and O. Since she is an AB.**

"I'm going to discharge you, but be more careful with your quirk. Half of your injuries came from direct usage of it." She watched as Sky picked herself up. The girl groaning as she cracked her knuckles and popped her back. She felt sluggish and slightly tired.

"Oh, I'm still in my sports uniform." She said looking down, the navy blue tracksuit had been zipped open leaving her black undershirt visible.

"You are free to walk around like that, don't worry. Oh and I think your friend is waiting for you outside." She smiled, handing her over her school bag and waving. Sky walked out of the room where much of her classmates had rested. She looked through the door and was slightly confused. Was she in school, or in a hospital. Because this place was huge.

There were nurses walking around to different rooms and the occasional medical robot zipping around the place. The place distracted her as a certain someone crept up to her.

"Hey, hey, hey." Caesar picked Sky up earning a sqeak from her. She frantically begged him to put her down. To which he compiled and gave her a noogie.

"Caesar, you never change do you. Thanks for waiting for me." She laughed as he released her and stretched his hands behind his head, smiling all the while.

"Nah, I still owe you after you saved my ass back in Languages." Sky remembered back to the lesson, which she again had to bail Caesar out of a detention.

"But why did you feel the need to snack and play games in class?" Sky asked.

"Well I get hungryyy, plus that class was two periods longgg." Caesar faked whined as they finally found a way out of the nurses office. Caesar quickly remembered what he wanted to say to her in the first place.

"Sky, do you feel anything about your fight with Roman? I would have guessed you are slightly upset about it. I just want to talk about the issue as I don't want the team to fall apart so early." He asked, his voice more sincere this time. Sky scowled slightly and clenched her fist.

'Don't get cocky because you're overpowered.'

Those words had been on repeat in her mind while she was unconscious. Each time making her angry, because he was right. She couldn't bring herself to agree to him, but he was right. Her pride made that a bitter pill to swallow. She grit her teeth slightly. Before calming over and returning back to their conversation.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked now. We'll talk about this later, I guess." He pandered on what would take her mind off that situation and saw one of the many TV screens placed conveniently across the school. The hero news network made the sound of what would be an empty hallway.

"Hey Sky, you know that alert Mr Radomir received during combat. It looks like they resolved the situation." Caesar pointed at one of the screens. The presenter had her blonde hair spiking up at every corner and knife sharp nails.

" **In the Manhattan incident a reported 1,300 died and over 300,000 were injured. Early evacuation efforts helped greatly in reducing the loss of life. Many heroes including Limitless were called to the scene, right now 16 pro heroes are currently in hospital, with two in critical condition. In addition to this great loss the Hero Association has taken full responsibility of the escape of the threat Z super villain 'King'. And has plans to reform security at its elite prison Vortex. We have our Hero expert here Seymore Young to explain."**

"Damn in one lesson alone we missed so much. Before I came over to the states my friend warned me that the place was hectic." Caesar commented as they absorbed and reasoned the information. To which Sky sighed.

"Well in the home of heroes it not a surprise. You see these types of things around once a year at most. It's saddening though, knowing how people use their power for destruction. But I guess our society has much more thicker skin, as long and the three symbols of justice are indomitable and institutions like JET academy are unwavering. We can keep moving." Sky replied, not noticing how deep her smell reply got.

"That was deep. You do that more often than you credit yourself you know." He smirked as he gave a playful punch to the arm.

"No I don't." Sky retorted punching his shoulder.

"Yes you do." He returned the play punch before they were in a play fight. Before collapsing into a fit of silliness and giggles. As Caesar pulled Sky up there was a large growl, to which the girl clutched her stomach in embarrassment.

"I think I need to eat." Sky smiled shyly.

* * *

With Caesar's guidance they both managed to reach the cafeteria, and god it was huge.

"Holy shit, this place is huge."It was in the shape of a circle and many chairs and tables were placed on the front on the ground. From there the ground was elevated with a small flight of stairs connecting them. On the top was a small sushi store,Starbucks, salad bar and small Italian restaurant stood. With a small number of chairs and tables all full. On there there was another elevation and there stood the main cafeteria, with what looked like more stands inside.

Near the main cafeteria there was a smaller restaurant and and ice-cream bar. With more chairs and tables, all full. Finally there was a large sign with the words Jet set EAT'. There was so much choice, and she didn't know where to start.

"I met some other students and got us a table. Now we have the problem of what to eat. There is a bar in the back that sells French food, or should I go with something different." Caesar looked around, the place was packed full with students and the differing smell of foods incited him.

"Well let's see what we can find." Sky grinned as the two ran up the stairs. Maneuvering around the group of people, they halted at the wave of people dispersing from the second platform above.

"That's a lot of people, what happened?" Sky question as a senior next to them answered.

"Vladimir got into a fight with what looked like his brother, and god it was good. Though it was stopped by Bullet Aim telling us to scram." He said as the two freshman widened their eyes. Caesar looked back at the crowd and saw glimpses of Roman's fiery orange mop of hair, with what looked like a brunette next to him. His observation was stopped by the gripping and pulling of his wrist.

"It's been two days and that idiot has already gotten into two fights. It's like he's trying to put a sour taste in my mouth." Sky grumbled as she dragged Caesar away from the two brothers and up the stairs.

"Hey do you know where we're even going!?" Caesar called out as Sky frowned.

"Far away from Roman, that's all." She coldly replied, Caesar easily pulled himself out of her grip. Giving an iron gaze to Sky as he forced her to calm down. He himself was having enough with the conflict within the team.

"If all you and Roman are going to bitch about, team SCAR will be no more because we'll all be kicked out. We already put ourselves in a dire situation with Akihiro's catch up training and his refusal to learn. If you two don't make up, bye bye JET academy." Caesar warned her with a solid tone, Sky's face relaxed and she admitted surrender.

"Just take me to your new 'friends'."

* * *

A tall and muscular figure walked down a futuristic looking sunlit hallway, two glocks were placed on his thighs as his boots made a thumping sound. He had brunette hair and sharp green eyes. His costume had a black and white target in the middle of the chest and a black vest.

Behind him was Roman, his side shave showing the piercing on right ear. A sour scowl grew on his face, eyebrows fixed in a semipermanent down. Next to him was a boy with a leaner figure, he had short deep brunette hair slightly disheveled by the previous fight. Like his brother, his eyes were an illuminating electric blue with concentric irises.

However unlike his brother, he had the full JET uniform. Navy blue blazer, black pants, white shirt and silver tie. While Roman only had the shirt and adored black harem pants and black shoes with a fire pattern.

Once they reached a certain door, the man stopped. Resulting the two behind him to stop too.

"Both of you, get in."

The room behind the door was an office, it was spacious and nicely lit with two computer and multiple monitors displaying cctv footage.

"Sit down." He ordered as the two brothers complied.

He sat down behind the desk and opened up the main computer, typing up a few things before putting a footage clip on the bigger screen. This footage was of their fight, albeit slowed down so it was actually visible.

"This school is known for taking controversial risks to further hero education. From the entrance exams to the villain redemption course. One of those risks was letting you two both attend, given the circumstances of your family. What I saw today was beyond unacceptable." He began as Roman scoffed.

"Vladimir, you're going to run for student council president right. I could right now deny you from even voting, learn to grow up. And Roman, god where do I even start. In your previous school, you were put under house arrest 5 separate times in one semester, displayed aggressive and violent behavior of all sorts. Yeah, you're a quirk pridolgy don't even think about using that as an excuse for your behavior." Roman rolled his eyes and turned away, he had heard this talk from too many people to count.

"Now, I want you two to tell me what hell happened."

* * *

"They're over here." Sky looked in the direction of where Caesar was pointing, there was a large table with Akihiro, two other boys and five other girls.

Sky had a tray in her hands, with a chicken salad and a coke. She put down her tray and looked at the group of people in front of her. They were not from her class, that was one thing. And they all looked at her with interest.

A girl with auburn hair in a messy bun, with bright green eyes and a cheeky smile was first to break the ice.

"You're Sky right, Caesar told us all about you. Your quirk is COOL! By the way I'm Monica team ATOM, it is nice to meet you and I hope we can hang out more at our time here." She held out her hand, to which Sky shook awkwardly.

"Did you guys see that fight down there, you know the one with that pyromaniac?" Another girl with blonde hair and a purple streak in it with a British accent pointed out as most of the table began buzzing up about it. Sky and Caesar groaned slightly of their teammates actions

"Yeah, I heard he had a fight with a kid in his class yesterday." A boy with spiky brown hair and ink eyes commentated as he took a sip out of his drink.

"I heard he was originally going to be placed in the villain course."

'Should we just destroy these rumors.' Caesar mouthed as Sky shook her head.

'Why?!'

"Hm, some rumors are saying that him and his team are a bunch of sociopathic killers who were placed in the hero course." Akihiro's , Sky's and Caesar's eyes blew wide at this statement. Roman was soiling their image already. And they haven't even settled into the school.

'Ok we should.'

"Uh, I'm sorry if you guys were misinformed but we're in fact his teammates. I'm pretty sure we have never killed anyone in our lives, though I'm unsure about Roman." Akihiro attempted to clear up the situation. The last part making Sky snort.

Sadly his attempt at cleaning their name only brought about more questions. Though they were traced with the slightest guilt.

"Really, who's the team leader if it's that Roman guy, I sure do pray for you." The auburn haired girl sympathized as she ate a stray fry at the bottom of her box.

"How have you let this guy run loose, he's making all the older kids think that the freshman are a bunch of weirdos." The girl with blonde hair said.

"Does he have any hero qualities at all?"

The questions seemed to make Sky come closer to losing it, she was already charging and sparking the last of her electricity in her hands. The pain and heat of the sparks seemed to stop her from doing anything rash. As her eyes went back to grey and she took a deep breath.

"Can we forget this happened and talk about something else."

* * *

 **The fight last episode made me cry, damn I remember two years ago when it happened I was bawling. Anyway, this is the new chapter.**


	13. Introductions, Feuds and Inferiority

The commotion on the table died down as they introduced themselves one by one.

"My name is Aven, I'm from class beta and I'm also part of team ATOM. I'm so excited to learn how to be a hero here," the boy with spiky brown hair said. He had the full JET uniform on and wore a headband in his hair. He had weird black long gloves down his arms and a big green bracer. This piqued Sky's interest as she didn't hesitate to ask questions.

"What is that bracer and glove thing, is like a shock absorber or something." She asked as the boy showed her the thing in detail. It had some layers underneath and what looked like, bullet casing.

"It's a shotgun gauntlet, the glove is there for bracing. I made it with my dad." He replied as Sky looked in awe. Maybe he had a bullet trajectory quirk or an impact quirk, it would work well with gear like this.

"What's your quirk, I would assume that it would have to do with projectiles." She asked as the boy awkwardly scratched his neck.

"Actually I don't have a quirk." His words became kindling for the great big blaze of questions he was confronted with. Not like he has heard the same words for the billionth time already.

"Huh, how did you get in." Caesar raised his eyebrow.

"Wouldn't it be dangerous, what if those broke." Akihiro inquired as the table seemed to agree.

"Yeah, I've heard those a lot since starting. But I really want to be a hero, I want to protect people without a second thought. I have a lot of other equipment like this." He pulled out a black small button and threw it at Caesar. As soon as it hit him it turned into a big net, trapping him in. Sky tried to free him, though she had ran out of electricity ages ago.

"Damn this thing is strong." Caesar tried to free himself as the net only seemed to get tougher. Aven touched the net and it reverted back to its button form.

"Sorry for using you as a dummy, but you see my point."

"I've never seen that equipment used by any pro-heroes. Where did you get it?" The blonde girl asked as the girl next to her nodded.

"Oh do you guys know the floating city?"

"Yeah that city with the worlds greatest scientists." Akihiro perked up.

"Yeah, I live there with my mom and dad. Most of my gear I made in their labs." He replied as Sky had stars in her eyes.

"Ah, their annual science expo is amazing. I've been there twice, the stuff they show are on another level. How is like living there, there must be nice being surrounded by the newest technology." She squealed as Aven blushed slightly.

"It pretty nice, though I was homeschooled there. So coming over here was a really big challenge." He said as another girl on the table spoke up.

"Wait I heard some of the tech used here at JET came from that island. Is it true?" She had black hair with a blue streak in it and it was tied up in a ponytail. Her blue eyes looked directly at him.

"That's true actually, stuff like the holographic barrier, simulation rooms and many more were made on the island. The JETpads were actually designed by me and some engineering course students." He replied as the table buzzed.

"But less on me why don— Monica! What the heck are you doing?!" Everybody turned to where the boy was looking, the auburn haired girl was fawning over a table of rather attractive guys. Earning a sigh from the quirkless boy.

"Enough about me, carry on with your introductions." He said as he stood up to leave.

"What's wrong, she's just talking to them." Caesar asked.

"Monica, she can be an obsessive pervert at times." He walked off towards her.

"O-k, that was awkward, but hey Sky I'm Sophie and I'm part of team SEAR, and like. We should spar some time. Your team is pretty stong, so I would really want to test out my strength." The blond girl who had a green streak in her hair introduced herself, Sky was slightly stunned at her introduction. But accepted it anyway.

"Sophie you don't introduce yourself by asking to fight someone and their teammates." A girl with black hair who looked similar to the blonde scolded.

"I can't help myself sis, I like fighting, especially strong opponents. There's nothing better than introducing yourself, with a good old punch in the face. Heroes are strong after all." Her lips widened into a grin.

"You're hopeless."

* * *

The gunslinging teacher had left the tense room to meet up with a few of his colleagues to help asses this situation. Though the move seemed stupid due to the amount of potential destruction the two brothers could dish out at any given moment. He already had precautions put in place.

The two Ivanovs spent most of that time bickering, throwing insult after insult at each other; each getting more personal. Now reaching the point they were speaking out their life stories in beautiful, colorful vocabulary.

" _ **You fucking pulled my recommendation for this school, why wouldn't I burn your shitty room down. Heck I even had fun while doing it."**_ Roman barked as his hair caught ablaze.

" _ **Yeah and I had fun with your solitary confinement afterwards. You have already given me a bad enough name with your disrespectful bitchy attitude."**_ Vladimir retorted as he adjusted the weights on his wrists.

" _ **Oh go choke on dick and die away."**_ Like I said, such colorful vocabulary.

" _ **That's not how you treat your elders."**_

" _ **That's how I'll treat the shitbag who tried to kill me before the entrance exams."**_

" _ **It was only to incapacitate you, I wouldn't try something so villainous. I'm a hero in training after all."**_

" _ **Hero in training my ass, you know the fucking rules dipshit. Mama cut you off after she found out, that's what I meant by 'have fun and starve.'"**_

" _ **Oh you hypocrital DEMON!"**_ His fingers itched to strangle the pyromancer in that office, electric blue eyes caught onto that itch. Capturing and confronting the killing intent directed at him.

" _ **No family member, whatever faction, is to injure or kill one another. Unless agreed otherwise. If done so, punishment will ensure whether the family member is on the estate or not."**_ He stated matter of factly as the older brother was on the verge of ripping his body to shreds. Roman just wanted to amp up that feeling by one million, and said one more snarky remark.

" _ **You said that you wanted a loan from Pa to start up your hero office once you graduate. It only takes one fucking phone call end it all."**_ He pulled out his phone, purposefully opening it and scrolling through his contacts until he reached his fathers'. His finger hovered over the call button all while the brunette had to watch the finger that could end his destiny.

He attempted to grab the phone, but Roman swiped it out of his way. The younger brother had tested enough of the elders waters. Vladimir's eyes narrowed and darkened as Roman felt a feeling of strong malice hit him head on. The pyromancer did his best to relax his muscles and look calm, however inside he was scared.

" _Give it, now."_

The door slammed open.

"Both of you shut it, I gonna hand out your punishments. It seems both of your homeroom teachers are pretty slack about your behavior, not with me though." The pro hero entered the room, slamming the door behind him as the two boys clamped their mouths shut. Roman passing his phone into his brothers hands.

"Vladimir, since you started the fight and you haven't gotten into one before. One day of complete isolation, talk to one of your homeroom teachers about that. Roman, due to the fact that you did get into an unauthorized fight yesterday, one and a half days in house arrest starting Thursday." He stated as the two brothers accepted their punishment, though the pyromancer wanted a bit more knowledge.

"Why is it starting Thursday, wouldn't it be just logical to start tomorrow?" He questioned.

"Limitless has a major heroics lesson planned, it was supposed to start today. But with the events in Manhattan he will be doing it tomorrow." Roman completely understood, the event was the only thing on the news other than some prison breakout.

"Also, keep in mind team SCAR is right how below the twenties in ranking. The training session with Ignis high in October will only take the top 3 teams of each year. It's a great opportunity to train your potential. So I would advise to work hard." The teacher said as Roman nodded, albeit with a scowl.

"Now both of you, get out."

* * *

"My name Eva, I apologize about my sisters rather _blunt_ introduction. I am too part of team SEAR. It is nice to meet you." The girl with the black hair and sigle blue streak said. Her fork seemingly floating, but if Sky looked harder she could see a faint blue aura surrounding it as it picked a peice of food and put it in the girls mouth.

"Your quirk, it is telekinesis right?" Sky asked as the girl looked at her, nodding slightly while swallowing his food.

 **Eva Knight**

 **Nationality: British**

 **Team: SEAR**

 **Class: 1-Beta**

 **Quirk: Telekinesis.**

 **Description: just like the name says she can move things with her mind.**

"You know sis it's really not logical to reveal your quirk to a potential opponent. Especially of someone her caliber, you need to have that element of _surprise._ " Sophie smirked as she added jazz hands at the end.

"There was no point, she probably knows about the U.K's problem with the overbearing amount of telekinetic quirks, what else was I going to say reality warping." The golden haired sister quirked an eyebrow at the twins excuse.

"Anyway, it's only been two days and you have already found your so called 'specials'." She air quoted the last part as Caesar and Sky looked at her in confusion.

"Ok, enlighten me on these 'Specials.'" Caesar replicated the air quotes as the twin explained.

"There people who she deems strong enough and has an itch to fight with them. By the way, your entire team are on that list." The ebony sister replied as two boys walked near the table.

"Oh two of them are coming, I need to ask about that fight I was planning." The blonde jumped from her seat and ran towards them. Her raven sister just sighed before a small laugh escaped her lips.

"She'll never change."

The last girl on the table who hadn't spoken up at all seemed to look and absorb as much of the conversation as she could. She had beautiful periwinkle eyes and golden hair with red streaks in them, and olive skin. Whenever a conversation perked up she tried to tune in and listen to as much as she could of it.

"Hey, what's your name?" Sky asked as the girl turned to face her, the mysterious girl hesitated, seeming to think things through before there was a flash of light as a boy around their age appeared. Sky was stunned as a handsome boy looked at the girl she was talking to.

" _ **What was that for, I was resting after that fight with Eon."**_ He complianed as he popped his back.

" _ **You talk to her, I'm shy and I don't speak good English."**_ She muttered to the new figure. Sky looked puzzled as they held a conversation.

" _ **You realize I'm a sentient being, not a puppet. This is a good time to refine your English, go on."**_

" _ **But, please. Just act like a translator."**_ She pleaded as the being just sighed, he looked at a bewildered Sky. The girl said a few words the electricity user didn't know the meaning too. Before the boy began to speak up.

"Hello, My name is Thayinee. I'm slightly self conscious with my speaking ability, so I'm talking to you through my quirk." Sky understood, and began conversating with the person.

 **Thayinee Plew fi**

 **Nationality: Thai**

 **Team: ATOM**

 **Class: 1-Beta**

 **Quirk: Naga**

 **The mythical beast called the Naga exists as a sentient being in her body, for her to call upon him for use she needs to have a high calorie diet. Namely 4000~5000 calories a day to feed both her and this beast she calls 'Aroon'. He can only talk when the beast has transformed into a human. When she calls apon him, she uses her stamina to keep him running.**

"My name is Sky, I'm part of team SCAR and It's great to meet you." She gave out her hand and both the girl and the boy shook it.

"Heyyy, I've seen you." Caesar butted in. Thayinee chuckled slightly.

"You were the person who was controlling that really big light dragon thing." Caesar said, recalling the event in his head.

The girl whispered something in the being's ear, before he turned to her and relayed the message.

"Thayinee says that she is happy to work as heroes in training, on and Caesar you have a little something on your lip. That's all she has to say." The sentient being pointed to the top of his lip before disappearing. The magnetic user wiped it off before he pondered about what to talk about. Sky became too focused in her thoughts to talk too, Eva left for her Dorm. Sophie went off scouting the school for stong opponents, Akihiro said that Matsudo was putting on a movie so he left for the Dorms.

His pondering stopped as his ears picked up the sound of a whining girl. He whipped his head in that direction, seeing Aven carry Monica like a sack of potatoes.

"Jaake, My number's on that carrddd~!" The Auburn girl blew a kiss to a boy on a nearby table, He had Brunette hair with yellow piercing eyes. Aven sighed as the students on the table looked at her in bewilderment. Along with a portion of the top sector of the cafeteria.

"Oh and Kang-De, I love your hair." She directed to the boy with mint blue hair and ivory skin with soft buttercup eyes. He had small black demon like horns on the side of his head, he awkwardly waved at her.

'Sorry' Aven mouthed at the table, with the four boys on there nodding with gratitude.

"Whatever you do not stalk them." Aven deadpanned as the girl he was carrying pouted.

"I was having a nice time with them, they must have _loved_ me~."

"You flung yourself onto their table, attempted to get all four of their numbers and home addresses. And began asking personal questions, they sure would have loved you." He chuckled as the girl began to rant.

"But they're hot, and why not. You never know when you're going to need that info, always be prepared for the worst." She ranted flailing her arms around.

"Sure, knowing the food they ate after taking the entrance exams is useful information."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

Location: Vital Hero Hospital, Queens New York Time: 1:45pm

A petite figure paced the rooftop of an expansive building, dressed in a red leotard like hero costume as she tucked a large uncolored strand of hair behind her ear. Exposing the diamond shaped scarlet crystal on her forehead.

Her low heels performed a 180 as she walked in the opposite direction, she began fidgeting with her fingers, running them through her hair as time seemed to slow by the second.

She was worried. Her actions had not only put her and Ace in danger, Ace's family were in danger, her family back home and the entire country were in danger. All because she couldn't think straight.

She could have stopped him, but no. She knew the commotion in New York was a decoy to get her away from Vortex. But no, she decided to fly all the way from Alaska to New York because she was too incompetent to judge how strong the escaped prisoner was.

As her fingers brushed over the smooth crystal fixed on her forehead. Her heartbeat began accelerating, her mind flooding with all the memories associated with this one gem.

The tests, her quirk, the pain, the labs. She couldn't seem to remove it from her memory, no matter how many mind wipers and therapists she saw. The pain still stayed and returned over and over and _over!_

Reflexily she balled up her fists, scrunched up her eyes and grinded her teeth. Her body shaking and trembling, sweat accumulating and pooling wanting this nightmare to end already. She didn't care, if she looked stupid, she didn't want to remember the pain anymore.

She jolted as a large hand rested upon her shoulder, only sighing in relief when she checked it was him. But she refused to look weak, not in front of him. He was fine, he never suffered or was vulnerable. He went through the same pain and still came to win the day no matter what. While she got scared and screwed up, letting mistake after mistake land on her part.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that, Ace. You should be resting in bed after you pulled that reckless move." She tried to cover up what she felt, but the cold mask she wore was weak and brittle. Making it easy for the man looking down at her to see the real emotions.

His hulking form was covered with a hospital gown, a bandage wrapped around his hands and more under his left arm. His raven hair a complete mess, and his eyes were mixing into a blue hue. Exposing the emotions the man felt at that moment.

He was sad.

"Lucy, you really underestimate how fast I recover. And just remember, don't suffer on your own. I'm always ready to help. My brother escaping was not your fault, you took the best course of action in your mind." He said as his body turned towards the partially destroyed city. The Island swarming with news and rescue helicopters . The man crouched over the railing, not giving a thought to his safety. And looked onwards.

While she turned and looked back. Walking towards the rooftop door.

"I'm joining the rescue efforts, recover as much as you need to. There's a teachers meeting at 10, don't be late." She didn't want him to see the tears building up and rolling down her cheeks. So she kept her voice even, though a hint of sadness slipped through the cracks.

Slam!

* * *

 **Damn these updates are getting easier and easier now I have nothing else to do. Ur I really am proud of how far I've come, due to my nature of backing out of things if I feel like it's not going well. Something I had been contemplating many times while I wrote this fic. But I decided to carry on and here I am.**


	14. This is a Mistake and so am I

**It was the 4 of July, I thought this would be cool. This is nearly completely unedited and is the biggest mistake I have ever done. Why? Because America that's why. Ps this is totally non canon and unacceptable.**

* * *

"GOOD MORNING!" Sky and Tyler announced as the foreign students were perplexed and confused. They were preparing food for the grill outside and star spangled banners were littered across the dorm.

"What day is it today?" Marco yawned as he scratched his head.

"Independence day that's what," Sky chirped, her team noting on how happy she was this morning.

"Damn if it were any other day she would have woken up grouchy as ever." Caesar rubbed his eyes as the energy master was buzzing across the kitchen. Trying to dish out 20 plates of bacon eggs and pancakes for the entire class.

"Today's activities are as said. We eat breakfast, have a massive water balloon fight and pie eating contest outside. For lunch we're bringing out the grill and we're gonna watch All Mights and Limitless 4th of July Extravaganza." Tyler read from his JETpad.

"I used to watch that show when I was a kid, it was my favourite." Akihiro perked up as his childhood memories flooded his mind.

"Same!" John added.

"After lunch were going to the city for the Independence Day Parade then after the parade we go to 1-Beta's Dorm for a 4th of July pool party! Then we can go on a hiking trip to see the fireworks!" Sky finished off the objective for the day.

"Wait 1-Beta has a pool!"

"Yeah and we have a gym and cinema. Each dorm is somehow different in design and services." Roman clarified.

"Today is packed, there's so much to do."

"Think about that later. Let's eat."

* * *

"How long have you two been awake. You covered the entire dorm in flags and streamers. Then made all this food." Bethony smiled as she took a bite from the bacon. She , Roman, Sky, Akihiro, Makario and Tyler were sitting on the stools of the diner-like dining area.

"Roman helped, he can use his quirk to divide his cells to make a clone. He manned the kitchen and god it was funny." Sky snickered as she recalled the event

 _Sky and Tyler were handing a few flags and streamers in the dining area, while watching the shitshow going on in the kitchen._

" _You know Sky, watching him cook is the equivalent of watching quality reality TV." Tyler commented as they both watched the pyromancer and his 3 clones scramble to make food in time._

" _Uh, I think I have a problem over here." Roman's clone was freaking out as his original counterpart walked up to him._

" _How the FUCK do you burn a fried egg, look at this," He held up the burnt piece of egg, flopping it around. "This shit is darker than my uncle's dead soul! You dipshit. Cook properly!" A wet slap finished his sentence as the egg was thrown on the floor._

 _His second clone called his name prompting him to turn around. Romans eyes were blown wide, a quick face palm and sigh followed after. With regret filling every ounce of his body. Quickly becoming anger as he exploded._

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. You dickhead! Castrate yourself!" He ran to the other clone lazing around while his pan was on fire._

" _Wake up you mistake!" He slapped the clone around the face. Making him fall to the floor._

" _Ohh, Damn." Sky muttered._

 _He ripped the fire extinguisher from the wall and began spraying the pan until the fire was out. Cursing to himself as his extra clone rushed about._

" _Why do I have to do everything myself! Which one of you fuckers manned the bacon." He pointed at the two remaining clones, one of the more confident ones put up his hands as he was scraping a piece of bacon. He threw the extinguisher across the room, creating a clang over the noise of the kitchen._

" _Woah, the bacon is sticking to the pan!" He exclaimed as the original raised an eyebrow. He looked over, seeing how the visible side of the bacon was uncooked. He began heating up in rage as he stomped towards his clone._

" _THERE ARE TWO KINDS_ _ **OF PEOPLE ON THIS PLANET,**_ _NORMAL EVERYDAY PEOPLE._ _ **AND FAILURES LIKE YOU WITH SUCH LOW MENTAL CAPACITIES THEY**_ _CAN'T OIL A MOTHERFUCKING PAN!" Roman barked, switching in and out of his native tongue. As the clone squeaked before bursting into flame. The fire merging into Roman's body. The last two clones was fixed on what happened, their eyes were scattered with fear._

" _Move, cunt. They're gonna wake up in ten minutes. Don't you dare burn that shit you bloody disgrace."_

The class burst out in laughter at Sky's story. Some even questioning his skills.

"Who knew you could cook. I thought you were a sheltered rich boy." Akihiro pointed his fork at the pyromancer.

"If your gonna call someone a sheltered rich boy, do it to that dick over there." He pointed towards Akashi in on of the booths. The boy in question didn't even hear what he said.

"Yeah but cloning, how far do your abilities stretch?" Makario asked she dug into pancakes.

"Well it isn't perfect, they can't do much combat wise other than run around and take the hit. Anyway There isn't ounce of intelligence in them." Roman sighed as he doused his pancakes in syrup.

"Hey, save some for me." Tyler whined as Roman continued to down syrup with a smirk on his face.

On the other side of the diner, where the booths stood a few students were commenting on the food itself.

"Damn this shit is greasy, how have you Americans not had a heart attack already." Kharvyn played with the food on her plate perplexed.

"Well the greasier, the better." Archie emphasized as he wore a pair of party glasses. Covered in red white and blue colors, with American flag stickers and glitter. Attracting a few of his classmates.

"Archie, where did you get those glasses. I want them for the party later." Allen asked as Allen stuttered trying to formulate an answer.

"I bought them while at the city last week, I-I don't know if they sell them anymore." He lied, trying to cover up the fact that he had made them in his room with his hidden supply of arts and crafts items.

Tetsuo wasn't indulging much with any conversations nor the food, he was looking over at his JETpad. Muttering to himself as his neon green eyes flickered over the screen. Caesar finished chewing his egg and tried to start a conversation.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked as his neck craned to see what he was doing.

"Someone used the credit card to buy stuff at an arts and crafts store three days ago. Paint, plastic party glasses and small American flag stickers. I'm trying to convince Radomir not to cut our budget." Caesar turned towards Archie, stopping himself from bursting out laughing.

Tyler looked down at his watch, nudging Sky in the shoulder and muttering words along the lines of.

"It's already 9pm and we're falling behind schedule. We need that pie contest and water balloon thingy on now." Sky nodded as she exited the kitchen/dining area and into the garden.

"Where is she going?" Akihiro asked.

"She's just preparing the next activity." Tyler replied, his scaly green arm resting his chin.

* * *

"Ok, the next activity is a massive water balloon fight," Sky threw a red water balloon in the air before catching it. "The first round will be a last man standing, while the second round will be divided into teams."

"Are we allowed to use our quirks?" Akihiro put his hand up.

"You have to be hit by a water balloon twice to be out. You have three lives and to get back into the game you must go into the house and grab a flag. Use any means necessary to win." She replied, the class understanding the rules with a nod.

"The first round will last 45 minutes, each bucket is for one person. Let's begin." She pointed at the twenty big buckets full of red white and blue balloons.

Start

"You said use any means necessary, you didn't say don't use our quirks." Marco smirked as he released a blast of his sweet smell of illusions. Some were able to react by blocking off their sense of smell, others weren't so lucky.

"Hey, sending everybody into a hallucination is just cruel." Bethony held her nose as she lifted some of the balloons with her fibers. While using the fibers keeping her standing to dodge oncoming attacks from the survivors.

"Well, sometimes you just have to play dirty." He threw some of the balloons at his idle classmates.

Sky had hid herself behind a bush with her bucket of water balloons. Trying to think up of a strategy to get past the gas.

'Damn this gas spreads pretty fast, maybe due to the heat, plus it's stong. One sniff of this and I'm gone. The best thing to do is to blow all of this away. The garden is about 5000 square feet. The gas has diffused around 2500 square feet already. So the shockwave and wind pressure I'll need has to be exact.' She thought as she kept holding her breath. When creating destructive shockwaves she did the math almost subconsciously. But when she needed to create wind pressure, that meant numbers and equations to go through.

'Let's assume this gas has the same density three times the amount of air. If I put that together with the size of the garden and jam into an equation with a velocity of 80 miles per second. I get, 201,600 Joules of pure energy and if I convert that to electricity. That is around 0.056 kWh of electricity.' She looked as the people in front of her were trying to not breath in the gas. She watched as Akihiro was close to passing out.

'That's the last of my stockpile, if I move all this gas away. I'll have to play this round quirkless. Well this gas isn't going to clear itself.' She stood and pulled her arm back for a punch. Mentally inserting the electricity output before converting it to kinetic energy, quickly adding it onto the force of her punch.

'Gale Force'

The wind cleared the garden of the sweet smell, the winds making a few people sway and stumble or catch them off guard. She released a breath in relief, forcing air into her lungs as many of the class turned to her.

"Fuck." She grabbed four balloons for defense.

She jumped to dodge the water balloons aimed at her feet, running around to avoid the ones being thrown at her. Her hard work and effort turned out for her to become a target.

"Ah!" She squeaked as she subconsciously did a back handspring to avoid six water balloons coming towards her.

"Why are we all going for her, this is for the last man standing." Roman said as he threw one at Matsudo. Sending him out until he could revive himself.

"Oh yeah."

Liam threw two at Roman, who was able to react by creating explosions in a trail. The water balloons burst on impact. Akihiro froze his in his hands, making them hard. Before chucking them at Marco's back sending him out.

Bethony was using her quirk to sense any balloons coming her way, Using the fibers to elevate herself and dodge the projectiles. She took 10 out of her bucket using the textiles to launch them at the surrounding people.

Sky was trying to run from the same six water balloons, that were seemingly _floating_.

'Allen'

She turned towards the boy, his quirk was activated. 30 water balloons were floating around him. He jumped up, moving his hand in a motion towards a group of students.

Three students were out.

"Damn it, he has the upper hand." Caesar tried to dodge the projectiles. Counter attacking with a few of his own.

 **Allen Kidman**

 **Nationality: Irish**

 **Team: MMAD**

 **Quirk: Water Lord**

 **Description: He can manipulate water at his will, the more saline the water the better he can manipulate it. So he could easily manipulate the ocean but pure water becomes a struggle.**

'The water in these balloons is hard to manipulate. There's barely any dissolved salt content in there.' He thought as he sent a spinning circle of balloons towards a group of students.

"Fuck he's basically letting out Omni-directional attacks." Roman used his fire to create openings to strike. Quickly having the attack rebounded and forcing him to dodge.

In the end Allen basically took on the entire class and won because his quirk said so.

* * *

The class was beat, if that was one word to describe it. Tired, fatigued, exasperated. But they were happy, the water balloon fight turned into a competition on who could take out Allen first. Much to no success.

The pie eating competition was a mess, Caesar and Sky duked It out to see who had the biggest hunger. It ended with them throwing the remaining pies at everyone because they filled themselves up and had the maturity of elementary school kids.

They had their lunch, and were right now watching the Extravaganza live from their entertainment room.

"I feel conflicted. This is what it feels like to watch your teacher act on camera, it's nice because it's Limitless, but it's cringy because it's Limitless our teacher." Matsudo commented before eating a piece of popcorn.

"And Sky, cut out the constant giggles. You're interrupting the good parts." Akashi barked as the energy master continued.

"I'm s-sorry. But if you were in my position you would find this too funny." She tried to muffle her giggles in her sleeve, but she couldn't help it.

"Anyway, the shows almost over. We should really begin preparing to go to that parade."

* * *

 **I don't know what I have just written, it is completely unedited and was made in less than 3 hours. I'll probably continue this tomorrow when I have time.**

 **Roman's part was funny though, I was watching Hell's Kitchen and basically made Roman into a mini Gordon Ramsay. Oh and I was doing some math and Science homework and decided to add the thought processes of what goes into Sky's quirk.**


	15. Let's plan Hero vs Villain

Walking up and down the halls were one of the most challenging things about getting around school, looking past the endless halls and expansive campus. The building was filled with students, teachers, pro's and the like. And it was really easy to lose yourself amongst the crowd.

So both Sky and Caesar were lucky to remember their lockers, you know, with the 2,000 extra that littered the school. These units resided on the nineteenth floor —near the so called 'skytower library'. Which made for a major inconvenience, as their homeroom class was ten storeys below.

Putting that aside, the lockers were rather appealing to the eye. In a place that was shaped as a semi circle. The units itself were miraculously placed in the curved wall, giving space to those needing to get their things. Caesar opened up his, to pull out two black and white bags.

"Thanks, but Caesar! how did you get my backpack? I left it in the girls changing rooms. Don't tell me you—"

"Uh, no. I would never stoop that low," closing the silver metallic door with his quirk before passing her sports bag and backpack. "Makario dumped it with me when she left the place. So I decided to store it in my locker until you asked for it." Sky smiled as she looked over her backpack.

"Thanks Caesar, you put your neck out for me and I really don't know how to repay you."

* * *

"Limitless will not be teaching you today."

This word was enough to spread heartbreak, sadness and despair in the class of aspiring heroes. They were promised a lesson with the greatest hero, but all they were given was disappointment.

"Why!" Eric outcried, 19 heads turned towards him. His reserved attitude rendered him the title of the quiet kid. So it was only natural for people to turn.

"You don't speak much what happened?." Dylan waved his finger in an infinity loop while looking out to space.

"It's just that we were told about this lesson, and everyone has been hyped up about it. What's with the cancel?" A finger came up to brush back a piece of pale green curly hair. Something that became more repetitive throughout his talk.

"You want an explanation, here you go." Radomir proceeded to lift his black JETpad. The screen displaying recent video feed of the Manhattan incident, to he horror of the class.

"Goddamn, that place got torn up bad. I have family living in that city, I hope they're fine." Tyler looked down, Bethony reached back to give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. The fibres in her opaque tights covering the distance.

"Sections of east Harlem to Midtown West where damaged. Multiple casualties and of the like. And due to that, the entire island was evacuated. JFK airport was shut down temporarily and still is. So the teachers weren't able to return and many of them have helped in the rescue efforts." The teacher explained to the horrified faces of the foreign students. This kind of calamity was scarce in most countries. But in America, this was nearly everyday life.

"How can a villain cause so much destruction? I can't imagine how many lives would be destroyed." Bethony clutched her heart in a surge of worry.

"Yeah what type of quirk could have caused that much destruction?"

"There are many reasons kid: plain luck, Quirk enhancing Drugs, heck some people created powerful quirks out of thin air. Life is discordant, and as heroes it's your job to create harmony to even out the discord." He stopped playing the video as he stood up from the table.

"So, he will be teaching you tomorrow. In the meantime, he gave us instructions to let you plan for this exercise. You can find the rules on your Google Classroom. Just pick the heroics class and you'll find it. So your on your own." He opened up the specified app, going through the process before letting the students find their own way. He left the class, leaving the 20 pupils on their own.

"He just bailed out on us, didn't you just see that!"

Sky bypassed the remark, and looked down at the screen, it always puzzled her on how they could make the screen look so vibrant, although there are no OLED's installed. But anyway, she followed his guidance and found herself on a document.

'Heroics lesson 1: Hideout Raid? Hm, this seems interesting.'

' _This exercise will be an interclass lesson which will be testing Intel, Teamwork, Individual Skill and Strategy. All these skills are necessary to obtain the Ultimate Victory. A class will be given the title of 'hero' or 'villain' and will be put against another class in a game of hostage and bomb disposal.'_

"That _suggestive_ title must mean this is something big." Edward muttered as he began fidgeting with the bandage on his arm.

' _The Villains have taken three teachers as 'hostages'. And along with a timed 'bomb' they are threatening to detonate, they must be stopped! Now these are the titles for each class._

 _1-Alpha: Hero team._

"Sweet, this will be something we can walk through with no problem." Archie grinned as many of his peers seemed to agree.

"This could give us an advantage, as why would a hero in training act like a villain. This will be a breeze." Liam added.

"You guys are fucking kidding yourselves, you do not even know who our goddamn enemies are. And you are already thinking of completely annihilate them." Roman

"For all I know they could be a class of overpowered students, shit maybe they have a student that completely overwhelms us. Never put yourself in a situation without 100% success."

"You have a point."

' _1-Beta: Villain Team_

 _1-Gamma: Hero team_

 _1-Delta: Villain team_

 _1-Epsilon: Hero team_

 _(Additional 2-Gamma: Villain team for the remaining class.)'_

"We have a chance for to be put up against a second year class, that's hard if you think about it. They have an overwhelming amount of experience in the field compared to us." Akashi stated.

"If they were to put a second year class against us it's evident they're shit at what they do and need to play fucking catch up. Have you thought of that dumbass," Roman countered. Both of their teammates just rolled their eyes, all thinking the same thing.

'Here we go again, and the day hasn't even finished.'

"There are still experienced, even if they're absolutely crap like you." And so, the troubling fight between the two begins again.

"Oh you little shit!" The cackling sound of fire popped and the faint glow of Akashi teleportation flickered. Indicating both were ready to fight.

"Should we chain them up again?" Caesar muttered towards Sky.

"No, I'll restrain them. I should have done this in the morning. Though it was rather funny." Bethony slid her way into the conversation. Albeit a bit shyly.

The snapping of fabric broke the many conversions in the vibrant classroom, bringing it to silence. 18 pairs of eyes watched the two misfits being chained down by their own clothing.

"Bethony, your quirk is probably one of the most useful here. Not just for heroing, but keeping idiots in check." Matsudo's jokes and confidence was quickly becoming an established thing other than Romans and Akashi's small disputes of who's the most competent idiot.

The classroom nearby

"Huh, why do we have to be villains? It means acting all evil and stuff. And we're gonna lose anyway." Monica's whining broke the silence of 1-Beta as they read out the criteria.

' _The heroes objective is to find the hostages and rescue them, while stopping the detonation of the bomb. Bonus points are added for each villain captured. The 'bomb' itself has a 2 hour time limit. The Villains objective is to keep at least one of the hostages left or letting the bomb detonate. The winning team will score an A+ while the losing class will be scored based on their performance._

 _The villains will be given a building to carry out there villainy, it is located in the mega city S and the Villains must provide the location to the heroes. The Villain team will be given the choice of any building in city S and will be able to explore it. The Villain class's teacher will take them there.'_

"Don't feel down Monica, there is a chance we can win. If we outdo our opponents, we can complete one of the objectives." Ava pat her back, a reassuring gesture when mixed with her soft German-accented voice.

"Anyway, whoever our opponents are they're below us." Came a stuck up voice with a British accent. The owner of that voice sat on the desk in front of the two, with two men in dark suits standing behind her on guard.

She has curly rose pink hair, with expensive makeup accompanying her features. Her uniform had been modified, instead of the traditional navy blue and silver. It was a combination of rose and pale pink. With a rose blazer, pink tie, white shirt and pink skirt.

Her green and blue heterochromic eyes were looking straight at her work. While her perfectly manicured nails were wrapped around a Starbucks cup. A few in the classroom rolled their eyes. Some even beginning to speak.

"Hey Rose, guess what! The world doesn't revolve around your empty skull. Please do us a favor and get knocked out first." A boy with white hair and white skin, his most attention seeking feature was his black sclera and blood red eyes.

"Oh you insufferable little—"

"We don't need any conflict in this class, let's calm down and see who were going up against." Ganiru spoke up, growing and waving around his hair needles. An obvious threat on his part.

Back at 1-Alpha

"1-Beta? Didn't they have two guys who helped us restrain Big Blaze and Mr glitch." Makario rested her cheek on her hand as the atmosphere seemed to have calmed down, only heating up again due to her _explicit_ statement.

"Oh no you didn't." Roman was ready to incinerate the girl. The temperature around him began to rise as the air crackled and popped.

Snap!

"R-Roman, dont use your flames in class. We can't have a walking fire hazard in here." Bethony tightened the hold. Tetsuo stood up and paced to the front of the class, slapping his hands on the front desk in an authoritative manner. Garnering attention from the class.

"So, we have our instructions. How are we going to go around this?" He began, shifting the their attention to the task on hand.

"First were going to review the rules and come up with strategies, plans and trump cards. The basic stuff. We will need to find out the maximum capabilities of everyone's quirks here too." Marco looked up from his book to add his share into this plan.

"We also need information, if any battle or rescue. Information is our most important tool, that's why heroes normally launch private investigations and collaborate with the police before taking on large organizations." Sky perked up, she was buzzing and her mind was racing at a million miles per hour.

"Yeah that stuff is important and all. But what about communication, how are you going to operate if you don't know where half of the class are or what the hell they are doing." Makario stated as her blue eyes never looked up from the mobile game she was playing. Both Caesar and Dylan were in the same state, playing the same game while muttering jargon at each other.

"You three! How can you be so disrespectful to the heroics course like this! We as a class are trying to formulate a plan to counter 1-Beta. And you're playing video games!" Tetsuo face palmed as the three students looked up at his statement.

"Oh thanks Tets, now you got me killed by talking four sentences." Makario glared at him.

1-Beta

The class had shifted the tables into to one long table littered with JET-pads, open notebooks and multiple strategies that they had plans to use.

"So we have the quirks of everyone in 1-Alpha. Eon, thank god you're in our team." Ganiru smirked as he held up the data of their opponents.

"Don't you think it's wrong to hack into school files, I mean we could use conventional methods like asking around." Ava cupped her cheeks as she looked down at the data on her tablet.

"Ava did you hear what. Mr Trajectory said" Eva said.

' _Use EVERY method you can to win. But don't like, kill anyone.'_

"So I think hacking is fine, I'm pretty sure they know we used Eons systems to hack the database."

"But I have to say, getting past the firewall was hard." The supposed hacker spoke up. He had white synthetic hair, with pale skin. His body looked normal, if normal was two complexly engineered arms. Silver in colour with pale blue streaks of lights in thin geometric patterns. His body made small whirring sounds as he moved. His voice sounded normal, but had a mechanical edge to it. He had the standard JET high uniform, but with the sleeves cut out.

 **Eon**

 **Nationality: American**

 **Team: GAME**

 **Quirk: Bio-Cyborg**

 **Description: his brain can produce special signals to interact with Machines. His ability is already useful, but he was given a mainly mechanical body after an accident. He has all sorts of abilities with his mechanical body, like flight, reattachable combat arms, hidden weapons and many more.**

"Anyway, we need to prioritize who here poses the biggest threat to us." A girl with brown braids and mixed skin, she rest her chin on her hand as she looked over the data on her JETpad.

"Right, judging by the quirks the person who poses the biggest threat to us is. Sky Hollerman, by face value her quirks is worthy of S-Class Elite. We should watch out for her."

"Actually, Roman and Bethony show the biggest threat. They have quirk control and mastery rivaling Pro's. Sky's quirk maybe ridiculously op, but her mastery is documented as 20%. While the rest of her class are at 40 to 70 percent. And Roman and Bethony are at 90%."

"That's a good point, but what about stealth quirks. They can be used to get past us easily." A boy with golden hair and green eyes spoke up.

"Well, Xavier that's where I come in, Telekinesis can be used in many ways other than moving things."

1-Alpha

"Well reviewing over the rules we should get some information on the formout of the building." Sky proposed, setting off a conversation in the class.

"Yeah, we should send out a team to look over city S for the building and try to look around." Caesar

"I third this, we can guess where the hostages and bomb are placed. Maybe after they give us the location we search the building." Akashi followed up. Many people turned to talk about how they would carry that plan out, only meeting one devils advocate.

"But they could lie about the location and put it somewhere else. We can avoid this problem by sending someone out to spy." Marco countered, sending the class into a spiral of debates on whether trusting the other class was worth it.

Tyler argued that the other class had to stick to the rules too, therefore they wouldn't lie. However Khavryn countered by stating the loopholes that were present in the rules. The argument went back and forth until one student brought in an entirely new topic.

"Let's forget about the location, and think about how the fuck we are going to get through this, how are we going to rescue the fucking hostages, how are we going to get to the bomb in time. These are the questions we should be asking." Roman barged in, bringing eyes towards him. The makeshift long table the students devised all turned to Roman. The silence only broken by a snarky remark.

"The Arsonist has a point."

" _What did you say?"_

Roman turned his head towards the teleporter, his concentric blue eyes became crazy. Full of rage and malice, swirling in chaos as the atmosphere became discordant and menacing. The students around him became frozen in fear, while the enitre class turned towards him. Only Caesar, Matsudo and Ellix seemed unaffected.

"Oh, that looks really scary. It reminds me of my dad, oh and Radomir. It seems there's some really shady things about you." Matsudo smirked as the aura spiked, Sky felt her heart beating in her chest. Pounding as the pyromancer went on his silent rampage.

"You know I agree with Roman, those are one of the core areas of the exercise we need to focus on." Caesar linked his arm around the pyromancer neck. Somehow ending the malicious tension almost instantly.

"Let's digress from the, terrifying outburst of Roman's emotions, and come up with a strategy. Ok." Caesar lifted his hand in an ok sign and smiled, an effort to calm the atmosphere with more calm emotions.

'Dude, I don't know what the hell hole of a sadistic place you had your upbringing. But have some control.' He muttered towards Roman as his gazed ironed, indicating seriousness.

"U-um, let's think about the strategy now."

The class began writing down their strategy, starting with personal preference of each student. Making sure they could allocate different people to different tasks.

"I would prefer rescue, it's something I feel I would be good at." Khavryn brought her personal presence to the table, Tetsuo writing everything down as she said it.

"Ok, Bethony anything you would want to do during this?" He pointed towards the fibre user. The girl had a sombre look as she tried to formulate an answer.

"I would like to stay away from fire, it's just something I would want to be away from. Anything else I'm down." She smiled and became more upbeat at the end of her sentence. Prompting a recommendation from Akashi.

"She would be able to do anything rescue, combat, support. As long as she can keep her distance from fire users we should be fine. We saw her reaction to fire with her battle against Archie." Akashi muttered towards Tetsuo, who wrote that down also.

"Akihiro, your input." Marco nudged the ice user. Getting a cold stare in response.

"I'm working on my own, plan out whatever you want. I don't care." His response was met with astonishment from the majority of the room, and annoyance from his team.

"Are you crazy! what if people stronger than you are there. Who is going to help you?" Caesar snapped, Expecting a legitimate reason in return. Only to recive a scowl.

The ice user remained silent, this silence created tension as he packed up his school supplies and zipped up his backpack. He rose from his desk and proceeded to leave.

"Ice boy, listen to you teammates for once, you've already put them in hot water already. Gosh, you're just as incompetent as Roman." Akashi

"And it's my job to get them out that." He looked back at the 19 eyes pointed at him, before leaving the classroom. The automatic door sliding behind him. Leaving the class silent again.

"That's, unfortunate. We should get back on planning." Tetsuo began orchestrating what was going to be their means of winning.

Akihiro walked out of the door, peering out of the window at the sunlight pouring through. The only thing he could hear were the gentle trod of his footsteps, accompanied with his steady breathing, that's was all he could hear.

He felt thirsty, like he was anytime he had used his quirk. So he subconsciously fished out a water bottle from his backpack. Tipping the whole thing down his throat

Unknown to him, a certain vampire teacher was watching, the black figure hung from the ceiling. Upside down his red eyes glared, watched him walking to the elevator. As the teenager entered the contraption, he shifted back to his normal form.

Black wings shifted and shaped into human arms, the bat began growing in size. The blackish brown furry hide molded into pale human flesh. Clothes materialized, and sooner or later. A man hung from the ceiling, scowling as his thoughts clouded his mind.

"Seems like one of yours has quit, pretty sad." A voice boomed behind him, he sighed and jumped from the ceiling, landing upright on the floor.

"To be honest Nate all I have a say right now is, this class is doomed to fail."


	16. Let's cool after school!

**Well I just want to point a few things out. If a character talks like "** _ **this"**_ **In bold and italics. Indicates that they are talking in their own language or another. I just though people would be slightly confused at that.**

* * *

"What's with the optimistic attitude, I thought you would do something more darker than that." The gunslinger rested his arm on his shoulder and smiled. Contrasting with the displeased scowl on his face.

"I could literally be worshipping Satan on a lunar eclipse, while watching the world burn right in front of me and you still see it as not 'Radomir' enough." The vampire teacher sighed as he stretched out his shoulder blades. Before easing the fire in his wrists.

"Anyway, I gave up on observing the class. I need to prepare for that detention training with those overpowered brats." He climbed onto the ledge of large glass frame. He crouched on it, not minding the suicidal falling distance below. He was about to leap off it, only stopped by the other teacher complaining on his decisions.

"Why are you leaving me with 40 kids to monitor, I have a life too." Bullet Aim sassed as the bat transformer shrugged.

"Last year, I made the bet that Vladimir Ivanov would win the Victory games. I betted one months worth of detentions, five substitutions for lessons and $200. I used up all the detentions, and finally have my $200, but I still haven't had those subs. So pay up soldier." Stating the amounts the staff owed him, the gunslinger looked down in defeat.

"You win."

The man on the window proceeded to jump off, emerging as a bat. Flying off to the athletic grounds.

* * *

It had been more than and hour and a half, all that time being spent on hearing the same three people scream and counter each other. Each time they tried to stay on course, it would end up with them arguing again. Bethany had to stop two of them from lashing out on each other. And Caesar had to latch onto the third to stop them doing the same.

And you guessed it, it was Roman, Akashi and Sky. The third being the new installment of what the class will call, 'the three horsemen of the apocalypse'. If you added Matsudo, who knew every possible way to fan the flames. You got four.

"Does your quirk make you automatically stupid and over confident." Roman mockingly pointed a finger into his reddish orange locks. "Why the fuck would we all go in as a class?! So the other team can tear us down at once? Fucking dumbass!" Roman spat out at Sky, the girl sporting a displeased look and decided to let it all out in her response.

"Does your fire vaporize your brain cells as you use it! It makes absolute fucking sense to stay together. Having a large group of diverse quirks let's us take down all threats and keep tabs on everyone." Sky barked back, clenching her fists and resisting the urge to fry him to crisp.

"You two can scream and holler all you want. But keep in mind both of your plans are irrational, stupid and won't work on their own. Therefore inferior. Both of you should learn to rationalize different strategies." Akashi intercepted, prompting another outburst of profanity.

"Even without Matsudo fanning the flames, they can run a shitshow on their own." John smirked, and like the rest of 1-Alpha was watching the three musketeers of

"Geez, there's no point keeping all three in check. Sky's too much of a handful, Roman will probably kill you if you tried and Akashi won't even bother and move on to something else." Caesar sighed, chuckling slightly at all the times he had to stop Sky from doing something dangerous or stupid.

"Hey you three." Matsudo had his fucked up grin on his face. "Class finishes in less than a minute, we've spent 25 minutes actually planning. And over an hour watching you guys drive each other to hell. Thanks, now here fucked." He laughed as the realization dawned onto everyone else. They were unprepared, had no strategy or plan and were probably were going to fail.

Matsudo had more than one intention with that _explicit_ statement, if it wasn't shown through his wide grin. One, to fire the three of them up to fight even more. Two, was to mess with the psyche of the classroom, two would bring an absolute hellstorm when the event took place.

Ding dong ding dong. Riiiiiinnnnnnggggg!

The door slid open to Bullet Aim, their Gym class teacher and homeroom teacher of the enemy class. He walked in with a two papers in his hands, and if Sky looked properly one of them was a map.

"Map and Location of the building. I hope good luck to you guys, you're gonna need it. Oh and team, SCAR am I right." He placed the sheets of paper on the nearby desk. "Detention training." He laughed deeply, sending an eerie feeling through the kids, before leaving.

"I wouldn't be surprised if him and Radomir-sensei were the best of friends." Markario said, her expression recalling the borderline tortue of dodgeball during gym class.

"Yeah." Tetsuo mumbled as he looked down at the location.

' _City S: Megapolis, building 34.'_

Location: JET academy, Athletic grounds| Time: 3:50pm

Akihiro was running laps around the track, stopping after a few to hydrate and rest. Before his Homeroom teacher ordered him to continue.

"Com'on move Akihiro, your gonna have to go through 22 laps straight before getting out of detention." Radomir clapped rapidly as a means of hurrying the boy up. Akihiro heaved his body up, albeit slow and followed with a string of profanities in his native tongue.

The boy was on the track again trying to squeeze out at least one lap that his stamina would allow him before it will dwindle away and he would collapse . As the teacher was going to give his student another one of his morale boosts. A man walked down the stairs of the stands. He had a dark complexion, short navy hair and golden eyes. His boots make a clunk with every step he took. The teacher dropped his guard once he saw him in detail.

"Come sit, Marsh—."

"We're here!" Caesar announced from path above. Behind him Sky and Roman were handcuffed together, in an effort to force the to get along and not run off and fight. Down below Radomir was greeting the man next to him, who also looked up.

"GET ME OUT OF THESE FUCKING HANDCUFFS!" Roman bellowed as a large explosion run out behind the lavender eyed boy. Caesar put him hands over his ears, an almost entirely reflexive move from training with Sky for months.

"I'm so glad I got a friend in the engineering course to build these yesterday. I don't know how they were able to make them so fast, but there near indestructible and useful." He teasingly held the key teasingly as the two unleashed their quirks.

"Dipshit." Sky spat.

"Bitch!" Roman countered.

"Ooh, I can feel the sexual tension between the two of you already." Caesar smirked as he ran down to the track. Doing his best to avoid incinerating blue fire and long distance lightning bolts.

"You brats are a handful. I wouldn't be surprised if I went mad halfway teaching this year." Radomir groaned as the whole team were now on the running track.

"My lil sisters team seems, interesting."

* * *

"That was a productive way to spend our time." Allen sighed as the majority of the classroom were housed in the Kitchen/Diner. Trying to price together a plan with the information they had. Which were only the location of the area.

"Didn't we say that we could send someone to check it out?" Dylan questioned, receiving an answer.

"Matsudo is right now scouting the city. His quirk has some memory teleportation function that would be useful." Tetsuo replied. Sending relief into the class, they had a means of winning. And there would be no aggressive arguments as the four horsemen were separated doing their respective activities.

"We should think 'what are we going to do once we reach the bomb or the hostages?' As we'll need a plan to rescue them." Bethony put forward, moving around the kitchen with the fibres of her pants.

"What about if we made our own escape route. Like by getting a powerful quirk and just blasting until we reach the entrance. Or set out a special rescue squad." Archie recommended, while digging into a bowl of instant ramen.

"Good idea, but we'll have to think of that when Matsudo returns." Marco replied resting on the kitchen counter chewing in a granola bar. "And I don't think that will be for another few hours, so I guess we can rest or do whatever."

"Well I don't know about you guys but I have a training regimen to keep up with. So if you would excuse me." Tyler headed for the door, Dylan, Edward, Khavryn and many others followed him. Going off to do whatever they needed. Leaving Makario, Tetsuo, Liam and Archie. The latter muttering a few words.

"I hope he gets something useful."

Location: City S, JET:academy | Time: 4:58 pm

Matsudo was jumping and teleporting from roof to roof. Appearing on one roof of a large building, running across the distance and teleporting again. This movement got a small gleeful laugh out of him, he was free and had full control of his direction.

He looked up, teleporting high above one roof top. The black pants and red tank top began flapping in the soft breeze. His scarlet red eyes flickered, looking for an area to land. Finding a perfect spot and with a quick activation he found himself on the roof.

This time he had to delay his pattern, as hunching over he took some deep breaths. His eyes were searing in pain, the feeling of a warm liquid trickling from it included. On reflex he dabbed his eye with two fingers, looking at them with an annoyed smile.

Blood, he was overusing his quirk.

But that didn't matter, as the building he was looking for came into view. Using his sleeve to wipe two bloody eyes, he paced over to the edge of the building. He looked down at the alleyway below, the balconies would probably kill him so no. And the ground wasn't much better.

But the garbage can was perfect.

Taking one great leap, he aimed his body towards the large metal tub. The fall was rather short, but to the boy it felt long and exhilarating. He crashed into big black bags of 'garbage', resulting in a small thrash of paper and plastic. They were most likely props, not much unlike the rest of this replica city.

Regaining his breath, he rested, letting his fatigued body catch up to his racing mind. Feeling the pounding beat of his heart rack his ears and pace his body. He let out one final breath before deciding what to do now. His toned arms and legs climbed— rather awkwardly— out of the masses of black paper filled bags.

A small groan escaped his lips as his body flopped onto the hard concrete. Tightening his grip, he heaved his exercised body off the ground. Fluttering his eyes open, he sulked at the blurry edges of his vision. Damn quirk limits. Ignoring it for now would be best, he had more important things to do. Like play spy for his class.

Taking it from foot, he broke into a quickly paced jog. Exiting the alleyway and onto the main road, the city looked looked realistic and livable. With different faux shops and restaurants and apartment buildings lining the streets. Matsudo began to sharpen his senses, hearing out for any people in the area. He gathered the sound of someone far off in the replica city, probably quirk training. The quirk training gyms were always full anyway. Other than that, the only thing he could hear was his own breathing and abnormally quiet footsteps.

The landscape quickly shifted from a more residential area to industrial, like its previous area it looked as realistic as a real thing. Quickly catching sight of his assigned building, he bolted into a full sprint. His breathing became more labored as he approached the target, but stopped as he stood right below it. He took in the view, well of how much he could see. It was a standard warehouse, or basically every villain hideout in the history of villain hideouts. Come on, the other class could use some creativity.

The door was locked, the teleporter began feeling stupid for even considering that an option. But there were still ways of breaking in. Running around the building, Matsudo stopped at the sight of two windows high up, he looked around for any way to get there. And surely he found one, drainage pipes are easy to scale anyway.

He wrapped his body around the one grey pipe, shuffling up, one motion at a time. Remembering to secure his legs at each climb of the cylinder, it was long but took all of his concentration not to fall. Wrap hands around, pull up, secure legs, wrap hands around, pull up, secure legs. He repeated this process until he reached the top. Smashing open a window with his bare hands. He didn't care if he left a trace, his class were going to destroy this place already.

He jumped into the building, feeling a shard of glass pierce into his skin. The recogizable searing heat bulge and spit around the wound. He calmly stood, with a small hiss pulling out the object, before throwing it out the window with discontent.

" _ **Cunt."**_

He checked the wound, it was resting spitefully on his shoulder, oozing drops of scarlet. He clutched it, his mind scrambling for a solution to this. His face lifted as an idea popped into his head. He pulled an extensive piece of thread from his pocket, his old man never failed to remind him how important carrying these things were.

He wrapped the string above his wound, tightening it, making the skin flush a pinkish red. He wrapping the tread in a countinous circle until it fastened. He pulled two other objects from his pocket. A white handkercheif, a simple one with no fancy patterns. And a capsule of rubbing alcohol.

He used his teeth to rip the capping of the alcohol, gingerly holding the liquid in his hands. He prepped his mind and body before dipping the contents onto the wound. The feeling of burning now amplified with oil flared across his flesh. He put the pain aside and grabbed the cloth, tying a knot as he gasped in relief.

His thoughts lingered on how to go on from there. The best thing would to have a look around, take a few pictures, send them, leave. The view he had let him look over the entire warehouse, with the natural light that poured in from the windows making it visible. but he couldn't be sure if there were people in the building.

Silently, he pulled out his phone, opening his camera to prepare for snapping. He maneuvered in and out of the many doors and stairs that made up the only things in the building. Keeping his guard up all the while.

After a through search through the building, he had an archive of photos that were all sent to his team leader. He sighed in disappointment, this was beyond boring. The rooms showed no sign of tampering,

No modifications, no trackers, no traps. Nothing.

He was thinking Marco's theory to be true. This didn't seem to be the building.

* * *

"Sir! The electricity is hurting now. Can I rest?" Sky dropped the taser in her hand, she crouched, gasping for air. She couldn't carry on with electricity absorption. It hurt as hell and how it was actually affecting her. There were wisps of burns across her arm where the electricity had entered her energy 'well'.

"You can rest once I see your hero license, move on, push your limits, whatever." Radomir was trying to get the girl to move, but even with his 'supportive' nature. She was still dragging her body through the ground.

"You know Sky, if you don't get up and move~" Marshal quickly showed himself to his sister, by using his most renowned skill. Blackmail. And he decided to taunt the girl by showing his open phone. Grey eyes blew wide, deciding between bargaining or to just keep going. He began to type as he hollered out the words that came onto the screen. Loud enough that everyone, including Sky's team could hear.

"Mom, Sky just confessed her crush towards —."

"OK I'LL MOVE!" The energy master was on her feet again, dammit Marshal was always cruel when it came to blackmail. Why couldn't Dad come? At least he can keep his secrets. She blushed, thinking about what would happen if he had actually finished his sentence.

"That was weird." Akihiro looked over at the extra person in the stands. He was still running laps and his legs wanted to burn raw at this point. He was trying to combat the strain by cooling his muscles. But it still hurt.

"Who is that guy anyway?" Roman was next to him, he seemed to be almost unaffected by the fact he had already cleared 6 miles of running. During which he never backed down in pace.

"Oh, Sky's brother. I've met him multiple times, he's a good guy." Caesar answered, waving at the man.

"Why is he on campus? Does he have special access or something." Roman asked again.

"I dunno, they have many connections in JET academy. So there's that."

The three boys where doing endurance exercises with their own little twists. Akihiro after every lap had to make a large pillar of ice, rehydrate, and go on another lap. Roman was instructed to follow him, give him some support before using his godflames to evaporate Akihiro's ice. Caesar was instructed to lift four replica cars while running.

"On a whole, this team is incredibly gifted. I hope my sister can match their progress soon enough." Marshal rested his hand on his chin. Prompting Radomir to look at him in surprise.

"What do you mean not progressing enough, I'd imagine Caesar and Akihiro will be chasing after her." He looked at the man with question.

"Nope, it's the other way around. As her teacher you should have the right to know this." He sighed before rubbing his eyes. "Sky's body has been programmed in a way that when it comes to quirk mastery, she'll never surpass her classmates." The teacher looked at him in a slightly displeased way.

"The damage she takes is an obvious incite to how behind she is in terms of her classmates. But her potential is there." Radomir was now annoyed, her own brother was putting her down. And with no shame either.

"Right now I may come off as a bit of an asshole, but's that understandable. It's not her, she's perfectly fine. But it's an outside effect." He looked at her.

"Like a quirk curse or something?"

"Yeah, something like that. Say Louis— can I call you that? Have you heard of a quirk limiter." Small shockwaves erupted from the tip of his finger.

"I've heard of them, they're people who's quirks can impose a 'limit' or a 'ceiling' on another. They're normally used by parents who want to keep their children's quirks in check. Your telling me Sky is under one of those?"

"Yes, by request of my Grandpops. He wanted to limit her quirk so she could only use 25% of her power. He knew a guy who could do it, and we visit him every six months to get the limit re-applied." He said nonchalantly, looking down almost sadly.

"That's wrong, she should be able to access all of her potential at this point. Or she'll never reach her quirk peak at the age her peers do. She'll fall behind!"

Marshal looked at him, his golden eyes displaying fear and slight regret. It was like he didn't want to talk about this, but had to. Like if he didn't get this message across it would be a bad omen. He sighed, before telling him the truth.

"The energy master quirk is hereditary. And only two people have possessed it, Sky and our late grandfather." He gulped as he clasped his hands together. A small bead of sweat began to fall on his face. "Having a power like this is no joke, it's more of a curse than a gift. My mom didn't want her to go through hell and has tried to deter her from the path of heroics so so many times."

"Just get to the point already."

Marshal collected his breath and let it out.

"If we didn't put a limit on her, she would have died before reaching puberty."

"Your joking right?"

* * *

 **Welcome back here a 'quick' (not) authors note per request of a review. They wanted me to give descriptions of the characters, and a I guess it makes sense as my description of them seems….. nowhere.**

 **I have some artwork on my DA here** blacmatrix1

 **SCAR**

 **(Mine) Sky: dark skin, navy blue hair (neck length), grey eyes (silver when quirk is activated). Around 5ft 6inch.**

 **(Mine) Caesar: fair skin slightly tanned, dark purple hair (it took me AGES to find the perfect color when drawing him), lilac eyes, 5ft 7inch athletic body type.**

 **(Mine) Akihiro: fair slightly pale skin, black hair, light blue eyes, 5ft 5inch with a scrawny body.**

 **(Mine) Roman: pale skin, reddish-orange hair, bright electric blue eyes with concentric patterns in them. (I was originally gonna make them red.) Pierced on one ear and often wears earrings. 6ft 3inch (so he kinda dwarfs his entire team.), muscular on the more buff side.**

 **TAME**

 **(Hotsoup2017) Tetsuo: Fair skin, medium length neon green hair, with a side part, he has green glasses, 6ft 2inch,**

 **(Hotsoup2017) Akashi: pale skin, Spiky red hair, red eyes, 5ft 9inch buIlt body.**

 **(King of the lion) Marco: fair skin, brown hair that is always in a comb over, rectangular glasses, purple eyes with white puzzle pieces in the iris area, pierced on both ears with hugged earrings**

 **(Edward Squidman) Edward: pale skin, brown eyes, brown hair and wears round eyeglasses. 5ft 10inch with an athletic but slightly scrawny build.**

 **MMAD**

 **(Kisdota- the Freak Gamer) Makario: light caucasian skin, blue eyes, shoulder length black hair, 5ft 5inch**

 **(OddlyillRegular) Matsudo: Medium length black hair, rusty red eyes, 6ft 3 inch.**

 **(Allen Squidman) Allen: pale skin, brown eyes, brown hair. 5ft 10 with an athletic build.**

 **(Danthros) Dylan: Pale skin, black hair, black eyes. 5ft 7 with athletic body type.**

 **BETA**

 **(FriendOfRouge123) Bethony: Soft chocolate skin, light cream floor length hair, black eyes, 5ft has more muscle mass on the top of her body than the bottom.**

 **(Mine) Eric: tanned skin, Greenish-Mint hair and chocolate brown eyes (it reminds me of mint chocolate chip which is my favorite flavor of ice cream), 5ft 5inch scrawny.**

 **(61394) Tyler: Light tan skin, curly dark brown hair, green eyes with slit pupils, he has green scales on his arms to wrist and legs to feet. At the end they have black claws.**

 **(ManofPewter) Archie: dark tanned skin, black neatly messy hair, black eyes, 5ft 6inch athletic build.**

 **JEKL**

 **(Hollow360) John:Spiky Black hair, red/blue heterochromia, 5ft 10 inch more of a swimmers build.**

 **(Martyn) Ellix: pale skin, large green eyes and curly sandy blonde hair. With a small strand that shapes into question marks or exclamation marks based on his emotions, sharp fangs and the end of his teeth 5ft 5inch more of a runner's build.**

 **(Ghengis Khan) Khavryn: Dark brown skin, shoulder blade length hair, white eyes, 6ft 3inch muscular body type.**

 **(dicarten-ice) Liam: Black hair, dark blue eyes, 5ft 8inch incredibly fit and muscular.**

 **1-Beta**

 **ATOM**

 **(Mine) Aven: fair skin, Spiky light brown hair, black eyes, 5ft 7inch in height. Incredibly defined in muscle, but more lean.**

 **(Mine) Thayinee: tanned skin, golden hair with red streaks in it, periwinkle eyes, 5ft 2 in height, toned body.**

 **(Mine) Monica: tanned skin, Auburn hair with bright green eyes. 5ft 4inch in height.**

 **SEAR**

 **(Raging Kraken) Sophie: pale skin, blond hair with one green streak, blue eyes. 5ft 5inch and a thin body.**

 **(Raging Kraken) Eva: pale skin, long black hair with a blue streak in it and a fringe, blue eyes. 5ft 5inch in height and has a thin body.**

 **(Raging Kraken) Elizabeth Brawn: light brown skin, brown eyes, brown hair in braids. 5ft 4inch not too skinny**

 **(Raging Kraken): Rose Orlando: pale skin, long pink hair in curls, green/blue heterochromia, 5ft 7inch in height and thin.**

 **GAME**

 **(Mine) Ganiru: dark brown skin, baby blue hair with needles at the end. Black eyes, 5ft 7inch in height.**

 **(Mine) Ava: soft green skin with dark green freckles, brown eyes, light purple hair. 5ft 4inch in height, more athletic body.**

 **1-Omega**

 **(Mine) Odin: pale blue skin, weird stich like body modifications that cover his mouth and his body, yellow eyes in a swirl, grey spiky hair.**

 **Staff**

 **(Mine) Thomas Zethony (Keratin) - fair skin, really fucking long brunette hair it changes like every other day cause he gets it cut and donates the rest to charity because he's a nice man, hazel eyes, 5ft 9inch, athletic body type.**

 **(Mine) Louis Radomir (Count Dracula)- pale skin, short black hair in a comb over, red eyes, 6ft 7inch, muscular but has a more lean figure.**

 **(Mine) Nate Trajectory (Bullet Aim)- tanned skin, brunette with slicked back hair, olive green eyes, 6ft 3inch, muscular but more on the buff side.**

 **(Mine) Lucy Foster/Madison Smith (Scarlet)- pale slightly ivory skin, Colorless hair and eyelashes, blood red eyes, 4ft 11 (she's tiny), thin and skinny.**

 **(Mine) Ace Hollerman/ Alister Wyler (Limitless)- Fair skin, Dyed short black hair, ? eye color it kinda depends on his mood, 7ft 4inch, really buff and muscular.**

 **You can kinda tell I was dying inside due to sleep deprivation while writing this.**

 **RANT**

 **Also I heard about some news of people sending death threats to the Author of BnHA, Kohei Horikoshi over the recent chapters. STOP IT, it's toxic and will worsen the image of the fandom which is already descending into toxicity. I was so mad when I saw it and just wanted to fucking scream. Why would you tell someone who provides quality entertainment for you to die. It's ungrateful and just petty. Anyway rant over folks, hope to see you next chapter,**


	17. Announcement

So I wanted to add new elements to the story, and I re-read this fanfic. Then I realized that nothing would make sense and there would be a plethora of plot holes. I decided that it would take too long to cover up these holes and decided to re-do the story. This time I'll try and get a Beta, so my spelling and grammar can be kept to a minimum. And here is the announcement, you'll have to wait the minimum of 4-6 weeks to get everything done.

The next story will have some obvious changes, and some things will be explored on more.


	18. Just to clear things up

Just so you know, the new story is up on it's called My Hero High and it is still on it's first chapter. If you want to follow that story here it is.

s/13072813/1/My-Hero-High-JET-a-new-beginning-rewrite

Just to clear things up. :)


End file.
